Herencia Veela
by Lilit Yuu Jaganshi
Summary: Draco Malfoy a recibido su Herencia Mágica, y junto a ella, la hora de buscar a su pareja llegó, lo que el príncipe de Slytherin nunca imaginó, fue que en lugar de ser una ella, sería un él, y no cualquier él... Slash! xD
1. CAPITULO 1

**Capitulo 1: Herencia Veela**

Los ojos grises se posaron con aprensión en la entrada de King's Cross, cuando el lujoso auto negro se detuvo por fin.

- No te preocupes, Draco – le aconsejo una dulce voz a su lado, y el rubio aparto la mirada de la ventana, para dirigirla hacía su madre. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero las palabras se negaron a salir, y conciente de que era observado, se limito a asentir con la cabeza – Ya veras que todo ira bien – le siguió animando Narcisa sonriéndole cariñosa, sintiéndose más orgullosa que nunca de su único hijo, y recordando la primera vez que habían hablado de aquel "Asunto" que ahora hacía que el heredero Malfoy temblara como una hoja...

**Flash Back**

- Tú se lo dirás – le advirtió Lucius dando la octava vuelta en su oficina ante los tranquilos ojos de Narcisa, quién se limito a sonreír divertida ante la imagen nerviosa e insegura del siempre frió y controlado Lucius Malfoy.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta de madera oscura la interrumpieron.

- Adelante – concedió Lucius, y conciente de su nerviosismo, se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo el vaso con whisky que se había servido. De un sólo trago lo bebió todo.

- ¿Me llamaron? – pregunto Draco después de cerrar la puerta tras él. No tenía más de 10 años, y sin embargo, mostraba el aplomo y la buena educación de un Malfoy, cosa en lo que su madre se había puesto desde que Draco aprendió a caminar.

- Si – le respondió su mare sonriéndole cariñosa – Siéntate por favor, tenemos algo que decirte –

- Tu madre tiene algo que decirte – aclaro Lucius, y Draco pudo ver el nerviosismo en su padre, cosa que le asombro, ya que su padre no solía mostrar ese tipo de emociones tan fácilmente.

- Los dos – puntualizo Narcisa sin alterar su voz, y observó a Draco sentarse en el cómodo sillón frente a ella.

- ¿Y de que se trata? – se animo a preguntar.

- Es algo que a nadie debes decirle Draco – le advirtió Narcisa – No porque sea malo, sino por el peligro que representa que alguien lo sepa antes de que despierte en ti... –

- ¿Antes de que despierte en mi? – repitió Draco mirando a su madre confuso – No entiendo a lo que te refieres... –

- ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre las Veela, hijo? – le pregunto Lucius interviniendo por primera vez, y Narcisa no pudo evitar sonreír, pues sabía que por más que le hubiera dicho que no, terminaría ayudándole.

- Hmmm, pues que son criaturas con el aspecto de mujeres sumamente hermosas, pero que también pueden ser peligrosas, y son capaces de hipnotizar a los hombres con su belleza – respondió Draco intentando hacer memoria de lo que había leído una vez en uno de los tantos libros de la biblioteca Malfoy.

- Bueno, algo es algo – murmuro Lucius, y de nuevo se bebió de un sólo trago, el whisky que había vuelto a servirse.

- ¿Sabes que las Veela pueden tener hijos con los humanos? – le pregunto Narcisa con un absoluto control de si misma.

- Creo que en el libro que leí, decía algo de eso – afirmo Draco pensativo.

- ¿Y que sabes de los mitad Veela? – volvió a preguntarle su madre.

- Hmmm, en realidad nada – confesó Draco sintiéndose avergonzado por no saber sobre el tema, sobre todo porque sabía que un Malfoy debía dominar cualquier tema a la perfección.

- Deberías de terminar de leer los libros que agarras – le increpó Lucius, dándole un sorbo al nuevo vaso de whisky que se había servido, pero mirando fijamente a su hijo por sobre el borde de la copa.

- No es el momento para eso, Lucius – intervino Narcisa con suavidad – Draco, se que lo que te voy a decir puede parecerte una locura, pero ya te iré aclarando todas las dudas que surjan al respecto¿Entiendes? –

Confundido, Draco se limito a asentir, y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Lucius volvió a apurar el líquido que había logrado sobrevivir en la copa durante algunos segundos más.

- Por tus venas hijo, corre sangre Veela – soltó Narcisa mirando fijamente a su hijo desde su butaca, y pudo ver primero el asombro, y luego la confusión dibujándose en las pálidas facciones de Draco.

- ¿Qué por mis venas que...? – pregunto, pensando que quizás había escuchado mal a su madre.

- Por tus venas corre sangre Veela, Draco – le aclaró su mamá, y se recargo en el respaldo esperando que su hijo digiriera la noticia.

Por su lado, Draco no podía creer lo que escuchaba¿Cómo era posible eso?, no podía ser verdad¿O si?, sus padres debían estarle jugando una broma, porque si el tuviera sangre Veela, eso quería decir que uno de sus padres... Aturdido, levanto la mirada hacía su madre, y después de observarla durante algunos segundos, la dirigió hacía su padre, que le observaba sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía.

- ¿Quién de ustedes tiene también sangre Veela? – pregunto, sabiendo que por ahí debía comenzar para poder aclarar sus dudas.

- Tu madre – le respondió Lucius, sabiendo que aunque Draco no se había dirigido a ninguno en particular, esperaba que él le respondiera. No le asombro en lo mínimo que su voz se escuchara tranquila pese a que no se sentía así, no por nada también había sido educado bajo la rigurosa etiqueta Malfoy.

- ¿Mi... Mamá? – repitió Draco dirigiendo sus grises ojos hacía la mujer sentada tranquilamente frente a él.

- Así es, Draco – confirmo Narcisa sonriéndole cariñosa.

- Pero... ¿Cómo? – pregunto por fin, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas ante tanta información sin aparente sentido.

- Paso hace mucho tiempo, pero te puedo decir que tu bisabuelo se enamoro de una Veela... Aunque también debes de saber que no todos los que nacen de una Veela o mitad Veela, despiertan la Herencia – le explico Narcisa – Por ejemplo, ni en Bellatrix ni en Andrómeda despertó la Herencia –

- ¿Y como sabes que yo si la tengo? – le pregunto Draco interesado.

- Eres mi hijo Draco, para las o los Veela, nos es fácil saber cual de nuestros hijos despertara la Herencia Veela, aunque también se puede esperar a que el descendiente Veela cumpla la mayoría de edad para saberlo – le respondió sonriéndole cariñosa.

- Pero yo no me siento diferente – murmuró aún confundido.

- Porque la Herencia no se hará latente en ti, hasta un mes después de que cumplas los 17 años – intervino Lucius, y Draco lo vio como si nunca es su vida lo hubiera visto.

- ¿Cómo...? – preguntó Draco, y Narcisa supo a lo que su pequeño se refería con esa pregunta.

- Sentirás un cambio en tu mágia y tu cuerpo, pero no será nada significativo ni mucho menos doloroso – le explicó – El cambio más notorio lo sufrirá tu cuerpo, porque tu mágia, pese a que aumentara su potencia, será algo muy leve que no llamara demasiado la atención, tu cuerpo por el contrario, se volverá más resistente, ágil y fuerte, de hecho, tu fuerza doblara con facilidad a la de un humano ordinario, y quizás inclusive crezcas algunos centímetros más, eso sin mencionar el aspecto físico, que también cambiara ligeramente acentuando la belleza que ya posees –

- Pero... – Draco no sabía que decir, se sentía confundido y le costaba trabajo pensar con claridad.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora, hijo – le aconsejo Narcisa levantándose de su butaca, y arrodillándose frente a Draco para acaricia su mejilla – Aún falta mucho para que cumplas los 17, y estoy segura de que en este momento no podrás pensar con demasiada claridad, así que ve a descansar, y si después te surgen más preguntas, puedes dirigirte a tu padre o a mi –

Incapaz de decir o pensar con claridad al respecto, Draco se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y se dirigió hacía la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres, que le siguieron hasta que abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

**End Flash Back**

Sonrió, y sin poder evitarlo, se inclino sobre su hijo para besar su mejilla.

- Vamos, en quince minutos saldrá el Expreso y no es bueno llegar apurados – le informo cuando se separo, y lo vio asentir para apresurarse a bajar del auto, sin embargo, ella no se movió, si no que se acomodo mejor en el asiento; Sabía que Draco rodearía el coche para ayudarla a bajar, mostrando la fina educación Malfoy que había recibido desde que era un niño.

En silencio caminaron hacía el interior de la estación de trenes, siendo seguidos por el chofer que llevaba el carrito con el baúl de Draco.

- ¿Hay algo más que quieras decir o preguntar? – inquirió su madre mirándole de reojo mientras seguían avanzando, la mascara de fría indiferencia enmarcando sus rostros como era costumbre cuando se encontraban en publico.

- No madre, todo esta bien – le respondió Draco mostrando una tranquila frialdad que Narcisa sabía que no sentía, no por nada era su madre, sin embargo, sabía que siendo un Malfoy, Draco jamás exteriorizaría algo como eso, mucho menos frente a tanta gente.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente, sabiendo que Draco era igual de testarudo que su padre, y el mejor ejemplo de todos, se encontraba en que nunca pregunto a sus padres sobre la Herencia que poseía, hasta mucho después de haber devorado los libros de la biblioteca, y aceptar que ahí, jamás encontraría lo que buscaba...

**Flash Back**

- ¿Y Draco? – preguntó Lucius observando a su esposa sentada en la sala leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

- Seguramente esta de nuevo en la biblioteca – respondió sin apartar la mirada de su lectura – Ha estado ahí desde que le dijimos que tiene sangre Veela; Supongo que debe de estar buscando información al respecto –

- Así que no te ha preguntado nada – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

- No – respondió Narcisa con simpleza, y con un elegante movimiento, deposito su libro sobre la mesita de al lado para observar a su esposo – Es como tú, prefiere investigar por cuenta propia y solucionar sus problemas, y no aceptara ayuda hasta que acepte que por si solo, jamás lograra reunir toda la información que necesita –

- Es un Malfoy, eso es de esperarse – se defendió Lucius, y con la fría elegancia que le distinguía, tomo asiento en el sillón frente a su esposa.

- Lo sé – afirmo Narcisa sonriendo divertida – Igual y es cuestión de tiempo para que venga a preguntar, no todo lo que necesita saber esta en los libros –

- Si lo sabré yo – murmuró Lucius, recordando cuando él mismo había buscado en millones de libros para informarse mejor, y muy a su pesar, había descubierto que sólo Narcisa podía despejar todas sus dudas.

Ninguno volvió a tocar el tema, y mucho menos molestaron a Draco, sabían que él mismo tenía que darse cuenta de que no estaba ahí lo que buscaba, y eso podría tardar bastante...

* * *

Y pasaron 8 meses, hasta que una tarde, Draco acudió a su madre derrotado.

Como siempre, Narcisa se encontraba en la sala, y con una copa de vino elegantemente sujeta, observaba el crepitar del fuego en la chimenea.

- ¿Qué sucede, hijo? – le pregunto cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, y por la cara de frustrada resignación, supo que Draco había desistido por fin de su tarea.

- ¿Por qué teniendo tantos libros en la biblioteca, ninguno habla gran cosa de los que son mitad Veela? – le pregunto sin poder ocultar el tono frustrado en su fría voz.

- Porque los únicos que saben con exactitud eso, son los mitad Veela, y como te dije, es un secreto que se debe guardar, y que a lo mucho, sólo se debe confiar a la pareja y a su familia, a nadie más, así que en los libros no viene casi nada – le respondió Narcisa con sencillez.

Escucho a Draco gruñir molesto, pero no dijo nada y siguió contemplando el fuego.

- Sólo encontré muy pocas cosas, cosas que ya sabía – murmuro al final, sentándose en el sillón a la derecha de su madre.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? – le pregunto Narcisa curiosa.

- Pues que los Veela y mitad Veela, pueden llegar a matar a quien se atreva a lastimar a su pareja, y que las leyes mágicas no pueden condenarlos porque esta dentro de la naturaleza Veela proteger a su pareja y familia; Que pueden llegar a ser terriblemente celosos y posesivos con su pareja, sobre todo si aún no se han unido, pero que también son muy cariñosos, atentos y protectores. Ese tipo de cosas – le respondió Draco con fastidio ante su infructuosa búsqueda.

- ¿Y que es lo que deseas saber? – le volvió a preguntar Narcisa, sin mostrar la diversión que sentía al ver a su hijo en aquellas circunstancias.

- No entiendo como se supone que elegiré a mi pareja – confeso por fin, rindiéndose ante el hecho de que sólo su madre podría despejar sus dudas - ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de alguien que quizás ni siquiera conozca?, eso me parece amor forzado... –

- Draco, hay una cosa que debes comprender, porque quizás también tengas que explicárselo a tu pareja en su momento, y si ni tú mismo lo comprendes, dudo que logres explicarlo – le dijo su madre dejando la copa sobre la mesita para poder prestarle mayor atención a su hijo – La sangre Veela que corre por tus venas elegirá a una persona con rasgos muy especiales, una persona que sea noble, poderosa, bella y fuerte, porque son las características que la sangre Veela aprecia para alguien que será su pareja por el resto de su existencia, pero no por ello te va a obligar a enamorarte de esa persona, sólo te ayudara a ver sus cualidades, y a facilitar un vinculo amoroso por tu parte. Entiende que la sangre Veela jamás te unirá a alguien con quien jamás serás feliz, y que una vez que encuentres a tu pareja, aunque no existirá todavía el amor, si existirán los celos, y el deseo de protegerla –

- Así que a final de cuentas si habrá amor¿Verdad? – pregunto Draco intentando comprender lo que su madre le decía.

- La palabra amor es muy compleja, hijo – intento explicarle Narcisa sonriéndole condescendiente – Describirla, así como describir o explicar el momento exacto por el cual surge ese sentimiento tan fuerte, es todavía mucho más confuso y difícil. Nadie puede indagar con exactitud en eso, porque descubrirás que siempre hay cosas que no se pueden explicar con palabras, que sólo se sienten, y lo que la sangre Veela hace, es que intensifica esas sensaciones, claro, con algunos plus extra –

- ¿Y que hay con mi pareja? – volvió a preguntar, y en esta ocasión, Narcisa pudo ver cierta inseguridad brillando en las grises orbes de su hijo - ¿Ella también se enamorara de mi como yo de ella? –

- Me temo que no es así de simple, Draco – negó su madre con una sonrisa triste – Tu sangre Veela te atara a ella en cuanto la encuentres, porque sólo con ella podrás ser en verdad feliz, y debes recordar que los Veela son terriblemente fieles una vez que encuentran a su pareja, aún cuando esta no los acepte, así que sólo tendrás ojos para ella y no podrás enamorarte de nadie más, ella por el contrario, en su naturaleza humana no se sentirá atada a ti en ninguna forma, y si decide no enamorarse de ti, siempre puede hacerlo de alguien más, algo que tu sangre Veela jamás te permitirá. Esos son algunos de los plus extra con los que tendrás que lidiar –

- ¿Y que pasa si no me ama? – pregunto Draco temeroso - ¿Qué sucede si decide amar a alguien más? –

- Los Veela son terriblemente fieles en su amor, y si su pareja los rechaza eligiendo a alguien más, prefieren morir, porque desde el momento en el que su pareja elige a alguien más, los Veela se ven sumergidos en el dolor, en una vida vacía carente de significado alguno, en la desesperación, por eso prefieren la muerte, porque no son capaces de soportar ese tipo de sentimientos, y debes recordar que un Veela siente con más intensidad que un humano común – le respondió, y al ver la cara de terror en su hijo, continuo explicándose – Debes entender muy bien esto, Draco, porque si bien no eres un Veela completo, tienes muchas de sus características al llevar su sangre en tus venas, y el resultado será casi el mismo si tu pareja te rechaza; Quizás en tu estado de mitad Veela, puedas soportar un poco más, pero debes entender que jamás podrás ser feliz, se apoderara de ti un vació inexplicable, una tristeza que no te hará desear morir, pero tampoco te permitirá ser feliz, haciendo que las cosas carezcan de importancia para ti, que te sientas desesperado y solo, sentimientos que sólo puede cambiarlos tu pareja, y que a lo largo del tiempo, se vuelven insoportables, por eso la mayoría de los mitad Veela que no consiguen a su pareja, prefieren la muerte a soportar ese tipo de vida, que se le puede llamar de todo excepto vida. Pero también aquí cuentas con un plus extra, porque siendo mitad Veela, tu instinto te ayudara a conquistarla –

- No creo que eso me levante el animo – murmuro Draco hundiéndose en el sillón sin poder ocultar la inseguridad que sentía.

- No te preocupes demasiado por eso – le aconsejo Narcisa sonriéndole con ternura – Cuando encuentres a la persona indicada, veras que una vez que rompas el hielo, no te costara nada ser comprensivo, agradable y cariñoso con ella –

- ¿Pero cómo sabré quien es la indicada? – insistió Draco, observando a su madre sin poder ocultar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior.

- Lo sabrás – fue la sencilla respuesta de parte de su madre, y ante la mirada confusa de Draco, le sonrió cariñosa – Lo sentirás aquí – continuo explicándole, poniendo su pálida mano sobre el pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón – El primer encuentro formara un vinculo invisible entre tú y ella, un vinculo mágico que los atara, y quizás ella no se de cuenta de nada de esto, pero después del primer contacto, se sentirá extrañamente cansada, ya que el poder de la sangre Veela en ti, sondeara su mágia debilitándola, para después, extraerle un poco y unirla a la tuya, lo que formara un lazo capaz de permitirte saber el estado de animo de tu pareja, aún cuando ella no lo sepa; Este se convertirá en el primer lazo entre tu y ella, pero no será muy fuerte todavía. También sentirás tu mágia y la suya latir al mismo tiempo durante algunos segundos, pero debes recordar que ese vinculo no será más que la señal de que ella es la indicada para ser tu pareja, pero que nada la ata a ti, que debes ganarte su cariño, y por sobre todo, su amor –

Durante algunos segundos, Narcisa le permitió a Draco ordenar sus ideas y digerir la información recibida, deleitándose con los gestos que su hijo hacía al intentar comprender.

- ¿Y que hay con las transformaciones cuando un Veela se enoja? – pregunto por fin Draco, rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había posado entre ambos.

- A ti no te sucederá porque no eres un Veela completo, y es bueno que sepas que no existen hombres Veela, sólo mujeres; Los hombres sólo son mitad Veela – le aclaro su madre – Es otro plus que te da ser mitad Veela, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que al enfurecerte, no puedas ser tan letal como cualquier otra Veela –

- ¿También produciré ese embobamiento que producen las Veela? – siguió preguntando Draco, y en esta ocasión, Narcisa no pudo evitar notar un especifico interés en esa pregunta en particular.

- Si – respondió sonriéndole divertida – No tanto como las Veela, pero lo harás, y esa atracción que crearás, sólo se controlara hasta que te hallas unido a tu pareja, al igual que ese lazo invisible y muchas otras cosas más, se reforzaran cuando ambos estén unidos –

- Hasta... ¿Hasta que nos hallamos unido? – repitió Draco asustado, y Narcisa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante el rostro contraído y ruborizado de su hijo.

- Si Draco, y también debo decirte algo con respecto a eso – le advirtió con seriedad, aunque encontraba los gestos de su hijo por demás hilarante – Tu lado Veela te urgirá a unirte a tu pareja, porque a través del enlace, la mágia y el espíritu de ambos quedara unido para siempre, y no habrá modo en que esa lazo pueda ser roto ni con mágia ni por ningún otro medio. La mágia de ambos aumentara, y esta vez si será un cambio más notorio, al igual que ella podrá percibir tus emociones como tú las suyas, pero debes saber que si la obligas a unirse sin que ella te ame, o con un amor falso, la unión desaparecerá con el tiempo... –

- ¿Qué pasara si la unión desaparece? – se atrevió a preguntar, viendo en la expresión de su madre, que lo que diría no sería agradable de escuchar, pero aún así deseaba saber.

- Draco, la unión es el lazo que unirá la mágia y el espíritu de ambos manteniéndolos en armonía, y si desaparece, ella... Ella morirá... – dijo al fin, apartando por un momento sus azules ojos de los grises de su hijo, intentando recobrar la tranquilidad para seguir con aquella platica.

- No entiendo – se disculpo Draco, sin comprender porque eso le causaba gran tristeza a su madre.

- Se unirán a través de un poder antiquísimo, y la única forma de que ese poder desaparezca, es rompiéndose, pero teniendo en cuenta que sus magias han quedado atadas por medio de este poder, si se rompe, puede causar estragos en la mágia de ambos matándolos... Tú sobrevivirás gracias a tu naturaleza Veela que te hace más resistente, pero ella siendo una simple humana, moriría irremediablemente, y tu conciencia Veela no te dejaría vivir tranquilo sabiendo que fuiste la causa de su muerte, quizás no de forma directa, pero lo serías a través del enlace... No morirás, la sangre Veela dentro de ti no te permitiría un final tan misericordioso... Irás perdiendo poco a poco tu mágia, y junto con eso, tu cordura... – le explico sin apartar sus ojos del fuego.

Draco creía comprender porque eso afectaba tanto a su madre, no era propiamente por la vida de una joven a la que todavía no conocía, si no más bien por la vida de él, porque no deseaba que terminara de esa forma.

- ¿A pasado antes? – le pregunto apenas en un susurro para no sobresaltarla, pues se había sumido en sus meditaciones después de lo que le había dicho.

- Hasta ahora sólo se ha sabido de 3 sucesos como esos, una mujer mitad Veela, un hombre mitad Veela, y una Veela. Los tres enloquecieron y con el tiempo se suicidaron... El hombre se lanzo de un risco en un arrebato de locura mientras gritaba el nombre de su pareja, la mujer mitad Veela, se abrió heridas profundas con un cuchillo por todo el cuerpo y murió desangrada junto a la foto de su amor... La Veela en un arrebato de dolor y desesperación se arranco los ojos, y después, se prendió fuego con una sustancia mágica... – le contó, intentando mantener el control de sus emociones, pero Draco fue capaz de ver el miedo en sus ojos.

- Todo esto es muy complejo – se quejo, intentando alejar la tensión del momento.

- Sólo recuerda que para vivir bien y ser feliz, debes amarla y ella amarte a ti... Y que aunque traerás a varias chicas detrás de ti durante vario tiempo, aquella que esta destinada a ser tu pareja, no sentirá la más mínima atracción – le informo su madre controlando sus emociones y dirigiéndole una mirada conciliadora a su hijo – Velo de esta manera Draco, si se enamorara por la atracción que despierta en ella tu lado Veela, jamás sabrás si pudo haberte amado por cuenta propia o no; Será vivir un amor falso, y eso, tarde o temprano destruirá la unión entre ustedes – le explico su madre – Además, creo que te estas preocupando con demasiada anticipación hijo. Relájate y cuando llegue el momento, tu padre y yo estaremos a tu lado para apoyarte en todo lo que haga falta – y hecha la promesa, le sonrió cariñosa.

**End Flash Back**

Un brillo de tristeza cruzo sus azules ojos. Sabía que para Draco habría sido muy importante contar con la presencia de Lucius a su lado, pero su esposo había cometido un grave error, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias encerrado como se encontraba en Azkaban.

- Estoy segura de que tu padre se encuentra orgulloso de ti, hijo – le susurro frente a la entra del anden 9 ¾.

- Podría haber estado aquí de no ser por Potter – escupió Draco sin poder contener el enojo que sentía.

- No fue culpa de Potter, Draco – le corrigió su madre con tranquilidad, y los fulminantes ojos grises la observaron con asombro.

- Sí lo es, La Orden fue hasta ahí para salvarle el pellejo, y en el proceso arrestaron a mi padre, eso lo convierte automáticamente en el culpable – sentenció el rubio testarudo.

- Draco, hay algo que debes saber en este preciso momento – le informo su madre deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto Draco, y aunque se mantuvo impasible, Narcisa fue capaz de ver la confusión y la curiosidad que ocultaba la inexpresiva mascara de su hijo.

Durante algunos segundos, Narcisa se limito a contemplar a su hijo. Había crecido bastante en los últimos meses, y estaba segura de que casi había alcanzado la misma altura que su padre, cosa que le hizo sonreír orgullosa. Sus rasgos también se habían hecho ligeramente más finos; Los ojos de un gris metálico, los labios de un ligero rosado un poco más marcado, y el cabello ligeramente largo, que se amoldaba a la perfección en el rostro, mientras algunos mechones rebeldes, caían sobre su rostro dándole un aire fríamente seductor.

- Te ves hermoso – le susurro, y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba al oído: - Desde el regreso de Voldemort, tu padre a trabajado como espía para La Orden –

Sólo el autocontrol que durante años había perfeccionado, le impidieron exclamar asombrado, sin embargo, sabía que su madre podía leer con facilidad a través de aquélla mascara de frialdad, no por nada aquella mujer había sido una de sus mentoras durante largos años.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunto mirándola, y Narcisa pudo ver el brillo de inseguridad en sus grises ojos.

- Completamente – le aseguro, y no pudo ni quiso reprimir la cariñosa sonrisa que se dibujo en su frió y tranquilo rostro, suavizándolo al instante.

- ¿Hay algo más que no me hallan dicho? – inquirió Draco mirando penetrante a su madre.

- Hablaremos cuando regreses a casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad – le prometió Narcisa, y aquello recordó a Draco en donde estaban y lo que estaba sucediendo – Ya no te preocupes más por eso, puede que tu pareja ni siquiera se encuentre en Hogwarts; Hay ocasiones en que las Veela o mitad Veela, tienen que recorrer el mundo entero para poder encontrar a su pareja –

- Escucharlo no lo hace más fácil – se justifico Draco mirándola con un brillo cálido en sus grises ojos.

- Yo sé que no, hijo, pero debes controlarte, y por favor, ni una palabra sobre la Herencia o tu padre a nadie – le advirtió Narcisa con seriedad – Cuando regreses a casa durante las vacaciones te explicare todo –

- Esta bien – accedió Draco, aunque deseaba poder hablar de eso ahora, aún cuando sabía que no era el mejor lugar ni el mejor momento para ello.

- Y no vayas a olvidar avisarme si llegas a encontrar a tu pareja en Hogwarts, Draco – le recordó Narcisa, sonriendo veladamente cuando un ligero sonrojo tiño las mejillas de su único hijo – Vamos que se hace tarde – le urgió arrastrándolo hacía el portal del anden.

* * *

Draco nunca se había sentido tan inseguro al caminar entre tanta gente, de hecho, siempre se había mostrado altivo cuando las miradas se dirigían hacía él, más en aquélla ocasión no quería que le voltearan a ver, sobre todo porque aquellas miradas eran más que apreciativas, y quizás no le hubiera molestado mucho si fueran únicamente las jóvenes quienes le miraran, sin embargo, había captado varias miradas de mujeres que bien podrían ser madres o incluso abuelas, y ese pensamiento le daba escalofríos.

En algún momento sintió la mano de su madre apretarle ligeramente el brazo infundiéndole ánimos, y cuando lo único que deseaba era correr y desaparecer de la vista de todas aquellas mujeres, su madre le había susurrado que se tranquilizara y que no olvidara que pese a todo, también era un Malfoy, un orgulloso y digno Malfoy; Bien, esas palabras bastaron para levantar su animo y comportarse tan altanero como siempre, intentando ante todo, obviar aquellas miradas, pero sin dejar de dirigir discretamente su vista por sobre todas las jóvenes, temiendo y a la vez deseando poder sentir aquélla sensación que su madre le había descrito cuando tenía 10 años.

Derrotado y aliviado al final, se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla, para después, subir al tren, que ya silbaba anunciando su partida.

- Cuídate – fueron las palabras no pronunciadas que su madre gesticulo con los labios, y comprendiendo a la perfección, Draco asintió desde la ventana, para después, dirigirse al compartimiento de los Prefectos.

Cuando termino la reunión con el resto de los Prefectos, se apresuro a buscar un compartimiento vació, o por lo menos no tan lleno, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando las chicas le dirigían miradas embobadas al pasar.

- ¡No seas tonto, Ron! – atajó una voz muy enfurecida un compartimiento más adelante, y con regocijo, Draco supo que se trataba de la sabelotodo Granger, quien seguramente esta volviendo a pelear con la comadreja.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hacía ahí con el único objetivo de molestarlos, ya que eso siempre le ponía de buen humor, además, todavía recordaba la cara de tonta que había puesto Granger cuando lo vio entrar junto con algunos otros Prefectos al vagón, aparte de la escena de celos que la comadreja le armo después de eso. Sin duda se divertiría un rato.

- ¡Sólo digo lo que vi! – le respondió la voz de un muy enfurecido pelirrojo, y cuando abrió la puerta, pudo verlos de pie en medio del compartimiento discutiendo acaloradamente, con la furia brillando en los ojos de cada uno.

- Vaya, vaya, así que los leones andan furiosos – comento observándolos burlesco.

- ¡Lárgate, Malfoy! – escupió Ron mirándole enfurecido.

- ¿Y qué si no deseo irme? – le enfrento Draco sonriendo presuntuoso.

- ¡Te quitare esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro! – y no fue una menaza, fue un aviso de lo que estaba por hacer, por suerte, Hermione alcanzo a retenerlo del brazo antes de que se le abalanzara.

- ¡Ron, basta! – le reprendió la chica intentando hacer que bajara la varita, y Malfoy pudo ver que por más que lo intentara, podría contener al pelirrojo por poco tiempo – ¡¡Harry, por favor ayúdame!! – pidió de pronto observando hacía donde Draco se encontraba, y como en cámara lenta, éste vio al Gryffindor pasar a su lado para sujetar el brazo libre de su amigo.

- Ya basta, Ron, sólo quiere molestarte – la voz era demandante y firme, pero también tranquila, y sin embargo, atravesó los sentidos de Draco con la fuerza y ferocidad de un rayo.

No se dio cuenta de que miraba al Gryffindor embobado, preguntándose por qué demonios no se había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente apuesto que se había vuelto, y es que pese a sus ropas holgadas, podía ver los músculos enmarcando ligeramente los brazos; Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada derivó a la piel morena, preguntándose si aquélla piel era tan suave como prometía. Su negro cabello estaba tan despeinado como era habitual en él, y sin embargo, a Draco le pareció que lejos de darle un aspecto desalineado, le hacía ver endemoniadamente sexy, acentuando un aire rebelde que jamás pensó que tendría, y que aumentaba con la combinación de dos brillantes ojos verdes que le estaban observando detenidamente, y entonces lo sintió, sintió que su mágia palpitaba ensordecedoramente contra sus oídos, y al siguiente latido, pudo sentir su Herencia desplegándose también; Al tercer latido, pudo sentir una extraña sensación de tranquilidad rodeándolo, y al cuarto latido, pudo sentir a la perfección la mágia de Harry latiendo en conjunto, golpeando su pecho deliciosamente.

- ¿Harry? – la voz de Ron le llego desde lejos, y alguna parte de su mente le urgió a apartar la mirada, pero no podía, en cuanto se había topado con aquellos ojos grises, algo raro había pasado, pudo sentir algo cálido rodeándolo, una sensación que le hizo desear abrazar a Malfoy, y después, su mágia latiendo contra su pecho, palpitando ensordecedoramente contra sus oídos, incluso pudo sentir otra mágia palpitando junto a la suya¡Y casi pudo jurar que era la mágia de Malfoy!

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione con una nota de autentica preocupación mientras lo movía ligeramente del brazo, y contra sus deseos, Harry se obligo a romper contacto visual con el chico frente a él, parpadeando lentamente mientras apartaba la mirada.

De pronto, un súbito mareo le obligo a aferrar su agarre sobre el brazo de Ron, que al verlo palidecer tan repentinamente, lo rodeo con sus brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Por Merlín¿Qué te sucede, compañero?! – le pregunto el pelirrojo observándolo asustado al igual que Hermione, que ya se había acercado y tocaba las mejillas de Harry en busca de algún síntoma de fiebre.

- ¡Demonios, dejen de toquetearlo! – protesto Draco furioso, y sin ser conciente de sus actos, se dirigió hacía el pelirrojo tomándole una de las manos con que sostenía a Harry, para que lo soltara, y Ron hizo un gesto de dolor ante la sorprendente fuerza con que Malfoy le estaba presionando.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – le espetó Hermione empujándolo, y quizás fue esa repentina intervención, la que le hizo tomar conciencia de sus actos, porque soltó de inmediato la muñeca del pelirrojo.

- Mejor lárgate, Malfoy – le advirtió Harry mirándolo todavía desenfocado, y cuando las grises orbes le observaron, se sintió extrañamente incomodo con la presencia del Slytherin.

- Ya escuchaste a Harry – le apuro Ron mirándolo furioso – Lárgate a menos que estés esperando pasar a mejor vida antes de pisar Hogwarts de nuevo –

Por supuesto que Draco no estaba dispuesto a obedecer a Weasley, pero cuando dirigió su vista a Harry, se sintió demasiado azorado y prefirió alejarse. Necesitaba con urgencia, poner algunos de sus pensamientos en orden.

Por su parte, el Trío Dorado observo al orgulloso Draco Malfoy salir sin rechistar, y eso los dejo lo suficientemente confundidos.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione reaccionando primero, y la pregunta regreso a ambos chicos a la realidad.

- Si Hermione, no se preocupen, ya estoy bien – le respondió Harry sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras Ron lo ayudaba a sentarse.

- Te pusiste muy pálido, compañero – le explico Ron mirándolo todavía preocupado.

- Es verdad¿Qué sucedió, Harry?, cuando lo miraste, pareció como si sus miradas se conectaran, y después de unos segundos, te pusiste demasiado pálido y casi te desmayas – observó Hermione, y aunque seguía mostrándose preocupada, un leve brillo de curiosidad apareció en sus castaños ojos.

- No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió – le respondió Harry pensando en aquellas extrañas sensaciones que le habían inundado cuando sus miradas se toparon – Cuando lo vi a los ojos, pude sentir como si algo cálido me rodeara, y después... Después sentí mi mágia latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho, retumbando contra mis oídos... No estoy de todo seguro, pero casi puedo jurar que en algún momento, la mágia de Malfoy latió junto con la mía... –

- Que extraño – murmuro Hermione pensativa – A mi me paso algo un poco diferente cuando me tope con Malfoy... –

- ¿A que te refieres? – interrogo Harry mirándola lo más fijamente que pudo, si tenía en cuenta que todavía se sentía mareado.

- A que se le quedo viendo completamente embobada – farfulló Ron todavía resentido.

- ¡Ya te dije que eso no es verdad, Ron! – exclamo Hermione molesta e indignada.

- ¡Dejen de gritar! – grito Harry a su vez, y escucharlo, hizo al instante que los dos guardaran silencio; Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no alzaba la voz de esa manera, de hecho, con todo y el entrenamiento que venía teniendo desde sexto curso, el moreno parecía un poco más taciturno, no permitiendo que sus emociones se desbordaran, y pensando antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Sin duda, había madurado mucho en poco tiempo.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Hermione observando apenada al moreno.

- No importa, sólo quiero que me expliques a qué demonios te referías cuando dijiste que te había pasado algo un poco diferente – inquirió Harry observándola curioso.

- Bueno... – comenzó Hermione, y lanzo una mirada asustada a Ron – Yo... –

- Ron, haznos el favor de primero escuchar la versión de Hermione antes de estallar loco de celos; Algún día te arrepentirás de ser tan impulsivo – le advirtió Harry dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, antes de volverse hacía Hermione – Ya puedes seguir –

- Yo... Esta bien – accedió, no sintiéndose de todas formas muy cómoda con las miradas que Ron le dirigía – Ron y yo nos encontrábamos en el compartimiento de Prefectos esperando a los demás, cuando Malfoy entro. Al principio no le di importancia, pero cuando aparte la mirada del libro que llevaba y la dirigí hacía Malfoy, no pude apartar los ojos de él... Fue extraño, sentía necesario que Malfoy me mirara, que me sonriera, que simplemente supiera que estaba ahí... Entonces Ron salto frente a mi gritando como loco porque estaba viendo a Malfoy, y todo pareció volver a la normalidad – termino algo incomoda.

- Ron – le llamo Harry dirigiéndose hacía el pelirrojo que le miro también incomodo – Sé que no te parece correcto lo que sucedió, pero sabes que Hermione jamás te seria infiel, ella te quiere más de lo que tu dura cabezota te permite darte cuenta, así que la próxima vez, por favor escucha sus argumentos antes de reñirla –

- Yo... Si, creo que tienes razón, Harry – accedió el pelirrojo, y avergonzado, contemplo a Hermione – Lo siento, no fue mi intención tratarte así, para la próxima intentare hablar antes de hacer cualquier cosa –

- ¡Oh, Ron! – gimió Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Me alegra que eso halla quedado resuelto – murmuro Harry recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos; Ya no se sentía mareado, pero sentía el cuerpo cansado.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry? – le pregunto Hermione solícita.

- Estoy bien – le respondió sin abrir los ojos – Sólo que de pronto me siento muy cansado –

- Quizás se deba a que no has estado durmiendo bien – inquirió Ron con un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ellos dos le escucharan - ¿Has seguido teniendo pesadillas? –

- En primera no son pesadillas, Ron – le corrigió Harry sonriendo ligeramente – Y si, las he vuelto a tener, pero no tanto como antes, es sólo que me cuesta un poco de trabajo mantener las barreras mentales mientras duermo –

- No es cosa fácil mantener la Oclumancia mientras se duerme, pero ya le has ido cogiendo el truco y sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas dominarla por completo – le animo Hermione.

- De todas formas no es por eso – les informo Harry, y abrió los ojos, tan sólo para comprobar que ambos le miraban confundidos – Me sentí mareado y bastante cansado cuando deje de ver a Malfoy... –

- ¡¿Quieres decir que el muy bastardo te robo energía?! – exclamo Ron enfurecido.

- No creo que se refiera a eso, Ron – le atajó Hermione con tranquilidad – Jamás lo vimos pronunciar ninguna clase de hechizos, y aún si hubiera usado un hechizo no verbal, en ningún momento saco su varita –

- Quizás puede hacer hechizos sin varita como Harry – inquirió Ron.

- No lo creo – refutó Hermione pensativa – Para hacer magia sin varita, se necesita determinada cantidad de magia, y estoy segura de que Malfoy no posee la magia necesaria, además, controlar la magia sin varita es todavía más difícil, ni siquiera Harry lo puede hacer completamente bien –

- ¿Entonces como explicas lo que sucedió? – siguió presionando Ron.

- No tengo una explicación todavía, pero hay algo raro con Malfoy, y voy a averiguar de que se trata – les aseguro, y por el brillo que vieron en sus ojos, supieron que nada la haría desistir, aquello era un reto y tenía pensado resolverlo.

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, debería enfocarme en terminar los otros Finc's, pero no pude evitarlo, ya tenía escrito el capitulo y moria de ganas por subirlo :s Igual no se preocupen, les prometo que me pondre a escribir sobre los otros, no pienso dejarlos de lado así como así :P**

Por lo pronto aquí esta el primer capitulo de Herencia Veela, el siguiente quizas lo suba ahsta finales de Febrero porque estare algo ocupada con las cosas de la vida diaria, y los otros Finc's en los que trato de ponerme al corriente, igual y prometo que actualizare lo más pronto que sea posible n.n

Gracias por leer y espero puedan dejarme su comentario al respecto para saber como se les hizo este primer capitulo n.n Saludos:o 


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Capitulo 2: Sentido de Protección**

- _"Esto no puede ser, esto no me puede estar pasando a mi, debe ser una maldita broma, si, eso es, es una broma, o quizás un malentendido, quizás en realidad sólo alucine cosas"_ – pensaba Draco con desesperación, dando vuelvas en el interior del compartimiento vació que había encontrado – _"¡Maldita sea¡¡Potter no puede ser mi pareja, aquélla con la que pasare el resto de mi vida!!, eso es completamente imposible, a lo mejor lo que sentí no era precisamente la Herencia, quizás fue otra cosa y lo confundí, si, eso debió haber sido… Pero entonces¿Cómo puedo explicar el arranque de furia que sentí cuando la comadreja abrazo a Potter¿O cuando Granger lo toco¡Maldita Sangre Sucia!, alguien le debe enseñarle a… No Draco, te estas desviando del tema, estas volviendo a divagar, estas… ¡¡Estas sintiendo celos de nuevo!!"_ ¡Maldición! – exclamo en voz baja, sin poder ocultar la frustración que lo embargaba – Alguna maldita deidad se debe de estar revolcando de la risa con esto –

Y hubiera seguido el hilo de sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, para dar paso a Blaise Zabini.

- Por fin te encuentro, Draco – le dijo el moreno sonriéndole divertido mientras acomodaba sus cosas – Te estuve buscando por todo el tren, Pansy y los otros también, así que no deben tardar en llegar –

- _"Lo que me faltaba"_ – pensó Draco con fastidio, y sin decir nada, se dejo caer con elegancia en el asiento junto a la ventana.

- No te ves muy alegre¿Ha pasado algo? – inquirió el Slytherin observando al rubio detenidamente.

- Nada – respondió Draco sin darle importancia, y dirigiendo su vista hacía la ventana.

- No te habrás peleado con Potter de nuevo¿Verdad? – le pregunto Blaise, y Draco fue conciente de la mirada curiosa que le era dirigida.

- Ni siquiera lo he visto – mintió, negándose a hablar de ello, y negándose a observar al otro chico.

- Ya veo – murmuro Blaise dándole la espalda al rubio para acomodar su baúl – Yo lo vi cuando venía hacía acá – comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Y que paso? – le pregunto Draco sin poder ocultar el interés que sentía, y cuando se dio cuenta, se apresuro a ocultar cualquier vestigio de aquello, pero ya era tarde para eso, Blaise también había notado el tono con que había hecho la pregunta, y ahora le observaba fijamente - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – volvió a peguntar, esta vez con su tono frió e indiferente, asumiendo una postura aburrida, aún cuando por dentro, se moría de ganas por saber lo que había pasado.

- Me lo tope en el pasillo – continuo hablando Blaise con el mismo tono indiferente, pero con un brillo perspicaz en sus ojos - ¿Sabías que se ha puesto bastante bueno?, quizás fue durante las vacaciones, y es que no recuerdo que tuviera ese cuerpo cuando estábamos en sex… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar, porque antes de eso, Draco se había levantado con asombrosa velocidad, y sin darle tiempo a Blaise para hacer algo, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, estampándolo dolorosamente contra la pared del compartimiento.

- Nunca¡Jamás!, vuelvas a hablar así de Harry – le advirtió Draco, y con asombro, Blaise pudo ver la furia contenida en los grises ojos, furia que parecía que en cualquier momento podría salirse de control.

- ¿Pero que demonios te pasa, Draco? – le pregunto intentando alejarlo, asombrándose al darse cuenta de que por una vez desde hace mucho tiempo, el rubio parecía ser más fuerza que él, sin embargo, la voz de Zabini pareció hacer reaccionar a Draco, que parpadeando confuso, lo soltó y se volvió a sentar en su lugar sin decir nada.

Blaise tampoco dijo nada, sólo se limito a contemplarlo durante algunos segundos, para después, acomodarse el arrugado cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro, Drakito! – exclamo Pansy entrando al compartimiento y arrojándose sobre el rubio, que pareció despertar del ensimismamiento en el que había caído.

- ¡Aléjate, Pansy! - le ordeno, y sin grandes esfuerzos, aparto sus brazos de él.

- ¡Pero Draco! – protesto Pansy haciendo un puchero - ¡Es que este año te has puesto muchísimo más guapo de lo que ya eras! –

- ¡Ya basta, Pansy! – gruño Draco, intentando mantener a la chica alejada de él, pues parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a lanzar encima de nuevo.

Blaise sólo se limito a observar aquella extraña interacción, porque si bien era cierto que Pansy estaba loca por Draco y quería ser su esposa desde siempre, cuando lo vio por primera vez en el compartimiento de Prefectos, se había comportado más desesperada por la atención del rubio, y no era la única, varias chicas parecían volver la mirada y contemplar al príncipe de Slytherin embobadas.

- _"Pues Draco siempre ha sido guapo, pero en esta ocasión hay algo diferente en él, yo era más alto y ya somos de la misma altura, no creo que durante las vacaciones halla podido crecer tanto... Y sus rasgos... Definitivamente hay algo raro en él este año..."_ – pensó, y cuando se volvió hacía la puerta para cerrarla, vio aparecer a Crabbe y Goyle jadeando y empujando junto con sus baúles, los dos que Pansy siempre cargaba – Vaya, así que les hizo cargar sus cosas – murmuro observándoles burlón, y sin prestarles mayor atención, se sentó frente a Draco y Pansy ignorándolos por completo, mientras los otros dos entraban con las cosas.

* * *

- Ya no debemos estar muy lejos de Hogwarts – comento Hermione observando el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana.

En la tarde habían ido a cambiarse, y ahora, Ron y Harry mantenían una partida de ajedrez aparentemente complicada, mientras que ella se había limitado a leer uno de los libros que usarían durante su séptimo curso.

- Pues apenas son las 7:00, así que falta una hora para que lleguemos – observó Ron contemplando el reloj de oro que su madre le había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

- Jaque Mate – anuncio Harry, y cuando Ron se volvió, comprobó que había perdido.

- ¡Demonios! – mascullo – Creía que mi jugada era perfecta –

- ¿Cuántas veces han jugado eso? – les pregunto Hermione regresando la vista al libro que había estado leyendo.

- Con esta ya van diez veces – le informo Ron de inmediato – Yo he ganado cinco veces, Harry cuatro, y hemos empatado una vez –

- Deberían de leer un poco, no estaría de más – les reprocho Hermione mirándolos fijamente.

- Pero tampoco estaría de menos – objetó Ron sonriéndole con dulzura antes de volverse de nuevo hacía Harry, quien ya se había recargado contra su asiento y observaba el oscuro panorama iluminado tenuemente por la luna llena - ¿Jugamos otra partida, amigo? –

- Esta bien – accedió Harry sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, mientras Ron se apresuraba a acomodar el tablero de nuevo.

De pronto, el tres freno violentamente, y los tres tuvieron que aferrarse a sus asientos para evitar caer, mientras que sus baúles junto con el juego de ajedrez, terminaron esparcidos por el suelo.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamo Ron, a quien uno de los baúles, había golpeado la rodilla.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto la voz de Hermione en la oscuridad del compartimiento, y es que tras el violento frenado, las luces del tren se habían apagado.

- No lo sé – respondió Harry, y levantándose, llego hasta la puerta, trastabillando cuando pisaba alguna pieza de ajedrez, o chocaba con uno de los baúles.

Abrió la puerta despacio, y cuando asomo ligeramente la cabeza, pudo ver que muchos otros estudiantes salían de sus compartimientos confundidos.

- Esto no esta bien – murmuro Hermione, que había llegado hasta su lado y le había sujetado el brazo asustada – Se supone que el tren no debe detener su marcha hasta llegar a Hogsmeade –

- Bueno, quizás el conductor no detuvo el tren por gusto – inquirió Ron acercándose también a ellos.

De pronto, un frió glacial lleno el pasillo, y tras el grito de una chica, el tren volvió a ponerse en macha con una sacudida violenta que los hizo perder el equilibro, y aunque Ron alcanzo a sujetarse de la puerta y sujeto a Hermione, Harry cayó al pasillo.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – se apresuro a preguntarle Hermione acercándose al moreno.

- Si – respondió este levantándose, y entonces lo vieron, un ser enorme que flotaba en medio del pasillo, y se acercaba a ellos con sus pútridas manos moviéndose ansiosas…

* * *

- ¡Están atacando el tren! – escucharon a alguien gritar, y al momento, los cinco sujetaron con firmeza sus varitas.

- ¿Creen que sean Mortígafos? – pegunto Pansy sin poder ocular el terror que sentía, y aunque aferraba su varita con firmeza, no podía evitar que la mano le temblara.

- Puede que lo sean – respondió Blaise acercándose a la puerta, observando cómo el vidrio de la misma, comenzaba a congelarse por el frió – Pero si lo son, entonces vienen acompañados de Dementores –

- ¿De… Dementores? – pregunto Crabbe asustado.

- Lo más seguro, son las únicas criaturas que… - pero no alcanzo a terminar, porque alguien paso a su lado con demasiada prisa, y se perdió en el pasillo lleno de estudiantes asustados - ¡Espera, Draco! – le grito, aún cuando sabía que aquel no lo escucharía – Esta loco –

* * *

- _Expecto_… _Experto_… - Hermione observaba al Dementor acercarse a ella y Harry, pero cada vez que pronunciaba el conjuro, las palabras se perdían en su garganta mientras las esperanzas la abandonaban.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamo Harry al ver que Hermione comenzaba a dudar, y al instante, un ciervo plateado se materializo frente a ellos envistiendo al Dementor, que de inmediato se alejo.

Al ver aquello, varios estudiantes invocaron también el conjuro, pero pocos fueron los Patronus corpóreos que se materializaron.

- Vamos Hermione, debemos quitarnos de aquí – le apremio Harry ayudándola a ponerse de pie, pues temblaba ligeramente. Se había percatado de que los Patronus que el resto de los estudiantes había convocado con éxito, carecían de la fuerza para resistir ante la cantidad de criaturas que parecían rodear el tren tanto por fuera, como por dentro.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamo Ron materializando su Patronus, el cual se unió al de Harry para ayudarle a alejar a los Dementores que había cercas.

- Yo… Lo siento mucho… - se disculpo la castaña intentando ver el rostro de Harry en la oscuridad.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione – la tranquilizo Ron, y cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta, vieron que un gran numero de estudiantes corrían por el pasillo hacía el fondo del tren.

- El vagón de los Aurores – murmuro Hermione – Seguramente se dirigen al vagón de los Aurores, y lo más sensato sería que nosotros también fuéramos – y es que desde que a finales de quinto año, Voldemort había declarado abiertamente la guerra al Mundo Mágico, Dumbledore había accedido a permitir que algunos Aurores acompañaran a los estudiantes en el trayecto del anden a la escuela, y ante cualquier señal de peligro, se les había pedido a los alumnos que se dirigieran al vagón que ocupaban los Aurores al final del tren. Lo que ningún estudiante sabía aparte de Ron, Hermione y Harry, era que había otro vagón en el que también se encontraban algunos de los miembros de La Orden.

- Hermione tiene razón – convino Harry, que ya sentía el aire enfriarse de nuevo, pero al intentar salir, descubrieron que ya no era uno, si no tres los Dementores que se acercaban por el pasillo ante los gritos histéricos de los alumnos que sin muchos resultados, intentaban conjurar el Patronus.

- ¡Contra ellos! – ordeno Ron a su Patronus, que de inmediato se dirigió con rapidez hacía los Dementores, pero siendo tres, apenas lograba mantenerlos a raya.

- ¡Ayúdalo! – exclamo Harry a su Patronus, y en el acto, el ciervo se dirigió hacía los Dementores obligándolos a retroceder un poco más.

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamo Hermione a su vez apuntando con firmeza su varita, y al punto, la nutria surgió acercándose a los otros dos Patronus, obligando a los Dementores a alejarse lo suficiente.

- Vamonos – les apremio Ron, pero cuando apenas comenzó a avanzar, un conjuro se estrello desde el exterior en la ventana del pasillo obligándolo a agacharse para esquivarlo - ¡¿Qué demonios?! –

- ¡Son Mortífagos! – exclamo Harry tumbándose al suelo para esquivar el conjuro que rompió la ventana de donde él se encontraba, impactando en la puerta cerrada de uno de los compartimientos, que se quemo y quedo reducida a cenizas en menos de unos segundos.

- ¡Eso es mágia oscura! – grito Hermione agachándose también ante la repentina lluvia de hechizos, y pudieron escuchar a lo largo del tren, los gritos de miedo de todos los estudiantes.

* * *

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamó Draco apuntando con su varita al Dementor que se levantaba por sobre algunos de los estudiantes aterrorizados, y su Patronus en forma de tigre apareció dirigiéndose con ágil rapidez contra aquella criatura, alejándola eficientemente, y dejándole libre el pasillo para seguir corriendo con un único objetivo en su mente: Encontrar a Harry y mantenerlo a salvo.

Desde que el tren había parado violentamente, había podido sentir la presencia de peligrosas criaturas que se encontraban cercas, y sólo hasta que los vio, se dio cuenta de que al parecer, su lado Veela le permitía percibir a las demás criaturas mágicas. También había podido sentir de manera velada, un miedo que sin duda pertenecía al moreno, y aquel descubrimiento, junto con la sensación de que había criaturas peligrosas abordo, fue lo que lo hizo pegar el brinco de su asiento y salir a encontrarlo, pero en medio de la oscuridad y con los estudiantes corriendo histéricos, llegar al compartimiento donde había dejado al Trío Dorado, se había convertido en algo complicado, eso sin mencionar que ahora aparte de los Dementores, debía sumar los Mortífagos que se encontraban atacando el tren desde afuera, y que le obstaculizaban más el camino.

- ¡Demonios! – farfulló molesto – No debí buscar un compartimiento tan alejado –

* * *

- Mientras más rápido nos movamos será mejor – les apremio Hermione avanzando agachada, pues los conjuros del exterior no cesaban.

De pronto escucharon una explosión, y casi al mismo tiempo, el tren se sacudió violentamente haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Ron levantándose y acercándose a Hermione.

- No sé y no quiero saberlo – respondió Harry levantándose también.

- Parece que la explosión vino de la locomotora – les informo Hermione aceptando la ayuda de Ron, y aprovechando que los conjuros del exterior habían parado, se apresuraron a movilizarse hacía el fondo del tren.

- Ya decía yo que no deseaba enterarme – masculló Harry, observando a varios alumnos que pasaban a su lado a toda prisa, intentando llegar al mismo lugar que ellos.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo una voz algunos metros tras él, y cuando se volteo, pudo ver una cabellera pelirroja, una cabellera rubia, y una cabellera castaña acercándose a ellos con cierta dificultad a causa de los estudiantes que también intentaban movilizarse aprovechando el alto al fuego.

- ¡Apresúrense, Ginny! – les apremio Ron al reconocerlos también, deteniéndose apenas unos instantes para que su hermana, Luna y Neville los alcanzaran.

- Comenzaron a atacar el tren de pronto – comento Neville respirando agitado ante el esfuerzo de abrirse paso entro el resto de los estudiantes.

- Lo sabemos – convino Hermione, y cuando se disponían a avanzar de nuevo, los hechizos del exterior comenzaron a llover sobre el tren con redoblada fuerza.

- ¡Al suelo! – les ordeno Ron mientras se agachaba llevándose consigo a Hermione.

De pronto, pudieron ver que por parte del tren comenzaba a haber respuesta a los conjuros, al igual que escudos que intentaban proteger el tren, y Harry estuvo seguro de que la mayoría de aquellos hechizos, si no era que todos, pertenecían a los Aurores y a los miembros de La Orden.

- _¡Desmaius!_ – exclamo apuntando hacía el exterior del tren, y al punto, un poderoso rayo de luz roja salió de su varita dirigiéndose con fuerza hacía el punto del que había visto surgir uno de los hechizos.

Al verlo, Ron y Hermione también apuntaron con sus varitas y lanzaron diferentes conjuros, aunque en la oscuridad era muy difícil saber si habían acertado el golpe o no. Neville tardo un poco más en unírseles, sin embargo, Ginny y Luna se limitaron a observarlos, pues siendo menores de edad, aún no podían usar mágia sin meterse en problemas, y eso era algo que era preferible evitar.

Sin embargo, el intercambio de hechizos duro poco, pues con una nueva sacudida un poco más violenta, el tren comenzó lo que sin dudas parecía una cuesta abajo.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – volvió a preguntar Ron levantándose, pues ante la sacudida había ido a parar boca arriba sobre el suelo.

- En verdad no quiero saberlo – murmuro Harry, que se había golpeado la frente contra el borde de la ventana en la que se escondía, y sentía un hilillo de sangre escurriendo por el costado derecho de la cara.

- ¡Merlín! – murmuro Hermione una vez que se hubo asomado por la ventana – El tren... El tren se salió de las vías... –

- Y yo no creo que eso me tranquilice – murmuro Neville nervioso, pero no hubo tiempo para más intercambios verbales, porque de pronto, una fuerte explosión golpeo al tren por el costado de los pasillos, derribándolo y haciéndolo volcarse del lado de los compartimientos con violencia.

Durante algunos segundos, el silencio que sepulto el lugar fue abrumador, pero después, poco a poco los alumnos se empezaron a movilizar. No era bueno permanecer ahí ahora que el tren había sido derribado y los enemigos seguían rodeándolos.

- Merlín... – murmuro Ron adolorido, pues con la volcadura del tren, había ido a dar dentro de uno de los compartimientos golpeándose la cabeza, y el intenso dolor que sentía en la mano izquierda, le decía que quizás se había lastimado la muñeca con el golpe – Están... ¿Están bien? – pregunto cuando logro enderezarse un poco, pero la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas.

- Creo que si – escucho la adolorida voz de su hermana.

- Si – respondió también la voz de Luna, aunque se oía extrañamente sofocada.

- Yo también... Creo... – se unió Neville con algo de inseguridad.

- ¿Hermione¿Harry? – pregunto Ron asustado ante la falta de respuesta de su novia y su amigo.

- Yo estoy bien – respondió Hermione, y Ron pudo ver que se encontraba sobre la pared que dividía el pasillo y los compartimientos.

- Yo también – respondió a su vez Harry, que se encontraba en el compartimiento de al lado, y que al igual que Ron, ante el repentino vuelco había ido a parar ahí adentro.

- Será mejor que salgamos del tren cuanto antes – opino Hermione

- Hermione tiene razón – coincidió Harry – Ahora que el tren se ha detenido, será más fácil que los Mortífagos se acerquen –

Estaban por comenzar a moverse, cuando sintieron el aire enfriarse repentinamente, y segundos después, decenas de Dementores volando alrededor del tren.

- Esto no es bueno – opino Neville titiritando, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si era por el crudo frió que se sentía, o por el miedo; Quizás era una combinación de ambas.

- Así no podremos salir, y conjurar los Patronus a estas alturas, ocasionara que los Mortífagos puedan localizarnos con mayor facilidad – murmuro Ron calibrando la situación.

- Tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí – tercio Harry logrando salir del compartimiento y apoyarse en la pared de la puerta sin hacer demasiado ruido – Los Dementores pueden sentirnos y saber donde estamos, si deciden atacarnos, no tendremos a donde correr y quedaremos atrapados. A final de cuentas quedamos en desventaja, no podremos ir a ningún lado y los Patronus no resistirán tanto –

- Harry tiene razón – convino Hermione – Debemos arriesgarnos a salir, quedarnos aquí es más peligroso. No tenemos a donde correr en caso de que varios Dementores decidan atacarnos, y si los Mortífagos deciden bajar, tampoco podremos escapar –

- Esta bien – accedió Ron, sabiendo que no tendrían otra alternativa, y estaba por proponer un plan, cuando los Dementores descendieron al tren.

Dos Dementores se acercaron a Harry, y mientras uno lo tomaba del cuello levantándolo en el aire, entre los dos comenzaban a absorber para debilitarlo con mayor rapidez.

- ¡Harry! – grito Hermione, pero no pudo hacer nada, pues otra de aquellas criaturas se le acerco de inmediato, y sin atinar a hacer algo más, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

La criatura intentaba apartarle las manos mientras succionaba, y mientras luchaba por no ceder, no pudo ver que el resto de sus compañeros estaban luchando contra sus propios Dementores, y la cabeza poco a poco se le nublaba impidiéndole pensar con frialdad.

* * *

Draco se levanto adolorido. Después de que el tren se volcara, había caído dentro de uno de los compartimientos y se había golpeado la frente contra un baúl, lo que había ocasionado una herida en la ceja izquierda de la que estaba escurriendo algo de sangre, pero no le dio importancia, debía encontrar a Harry cuanto antes, podía sentir el miedo del moreno, su inseguridad, y algo en su interior le urgía por llegar a su lado.

Busco salir del interior del compartimiento, y cuando estaba por conseguirlo, sintió el aire enfriarse considerablemente. Alzando la mirada hacía las ventanas rotas, pudo ver que los Dementores había vuelto a rodear el tren derribado, y aquello no le gusto en lo absoluto. No podía ser una buena señal.

- ¡Harry! – escucho que alguien gritaba asustada, y supo que la voz pertenecía a Granger, lo que le hizo pegar carrera; No estaban muy lejos de él, pero tampoco podía convocar ninguna luz, eso atraería a los Dementores hacía él, y eso era lo que menos deseaba.

Algunos metros más adelante logro verlos, cinco criaturas acorralando cada una a cinco estudiantes que intentaban alejarlos sin usar sus varitas, demasiado asustados para pensar en aquella posibilidad, y entre ellos, dos criaturas más sujetaban a otro chico acercándole sus asquerosas bocas. Aquella visión lo horrorizo, porque pese a la oscuridad, reconoció la figura entre los Dementores¡Era Harry!

- _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamo, y su Patronus embistió con fuerza ahuyentando a los Dementores que rodeaban a los amigos del moreno, sin embargo, los que tenían apresado al moreno se resistían a dejarlo, acercando sus caras encapuchadas a la del Gryffindor, que parecía luchar con fuerzas que ya no tenía - ¡Ve por él! – le ordeno a su Patronus, que se dirigió con redoblada fuerza hacía aquellos Dementores, obligándolos a soltar a Harry, que una vez libre, cayo de nuevo al interior del compartimiento en el que había caído cuando el tren se volcó.

- ¡Harry! – exclamo Hermione llorosa, pero Draco fue más rápido que ninguno de ellos, y se introdujo al compartimiento incorporando ligeramente al moreno, que parecía estar semi inconsciente.

- Harry, Harry despierta – le pidió, y ni siquiera le importo el tono suplicante con que lo dijo, lo único que quería era saber que el moreno estaba bien, que esas hermosas orbes verdes aparecieran tras los parpados y lo enfocaran de nuevo.

Los parpados de Harry temblaron ligeramente, para después, abrirse lentamente.

- ¿Qué…? – intento preguntar, pero los pálidos dedos de Draco, se posaron suavemente sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar.

- No te preocupes Harry, todo esta bien – le aseguro, sin poder reprimir el tono calido en su voz, aún cuando una parte de su cerebro le decía que algo estaba terriblemente mal en todo eso.

Ron no terminaba de creer que Malfoy los hubiera salvado de una horda de Dementores, pero como seguía en el interior de su compartimiento, no sabía lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo, no como Ginny, Neville y Luna, que se habían asomado al compartimiento para asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera bien y de que Malfoy no lo iba a maldecir o algo por el estilo.

- Que lindos – murmuro Luna sonriendo enternecida ante la imagen, mientras que Ginny y Neville se encontraban al borde del infarto, sin terminar de creer que Malfoy estuviera siendo agradable con Harry, aunque a Ginny aquel comportamiento le parecía más que agradable de parte de Malfoy, y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Hermione tampoco terminaba de creer lo que veía, porque después de recuperarse, también se había asomado para cerciorarse de que el rubio no le haría nada a su amigo.

- Mal... ¿Malfoy? – pregunto Harry todavía demasiada confundido, y cuando logro enfocar la imagen frente a él, se levanto de golpe del regazo del rubio - ¡¿Pero que demonios... ?! - no hubo mucho tiempo para seguir haciendo preguntas, ya que el aire volvió a enfriarse, al tiempo que los gritos asustados de los estudiantes, precedían a los conjuros que se estrellaron contra el tren nuevamente.

- ¡Debemos irnos! – les apremio Hermione ignorando la presencia del Slytherin, ya después habría tiempo para indagar al respecto, ahora lo importante era alejarse del campo de batalla.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido y aprovechando que una nube había cubierto la hermosa luna, se apresuraron a salir por las ventanas destrozadas de los pasillos, bajando lo más rápido que pudieron del tren, para comenzar a movilizarse hacía un bosque que se encontraba a menos de 20 metros de de ellos.

Había muchos Dementores cercas del tren, al igual que algunos Patronus intentando alejarlos, y mientras desde el cielo seguían cayendo maldiciones, desde el tren seguían respondiéndoles y creando escudos para protegerse.

- Espero que no tarden en llegar los demás miembros de La Orden – comentó Ron, y recibió un codazo en el brazo por parte de Hermione que corría a su lado - ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! – le pregunto mirándole molesto, y por toda respuesta, Hermione dirigió una discreta mirada hacía donde estaba Draco, que se había limitado a no alejarse demasiado Harry, quien ligeramente incomodo y perturbado por la presencia del Slytherin, trataba de mantener cierta distancia.

Cuando entraron al bosque, buscaron un sitio lo suficientemente resguardado de la vista, pero que a ellos les permitiera ver lo que sucedía, y una vez que encontraron el lugar adecuado, Hermione comenzó a hacer diferentes tipos de conjuros alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué es todo eso que estas haciendo, Hermione? – le pregunto Ron observándola curioso.

- Son diferentes conjuros, algunos nos mantienen ocultos de la vista de los demás, otros alejan a los intrusos, otros hacen que todo lo que aquí hablemos o hagamos, no sea escuchado por los que se encuentran afuera, y algunos más sirven como escudos - le explico la chica sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, y cuando termino, se fue a sentar junto a Ron.

El espacio que había delimitado no era muy grande, pero cabían los siete sin ningún problema, y mientras el silencio se posaba entre ellos, poco a poco fueron sentándose sobre el suelo, limitándose a escuchar la pelea y a observar los conjuros volando de un lado a otro, sin embargo, en ningún momento pudieron sentirse tranquilos o a salvo pese a los conjuros que Hermione había hecho alrededor, y durante aquel tiempo, se mantuvieron tensos y listos para pelear si algún Mortífago los descubría.

- ¿Por qué nos rescataste, Malfoy? – le pregunto por fin Hermione, rompiendo el tenso silencio, y ocasionando que Neville saltara asustado.

El aludido la observo detenidamente desde el árbol en el que se encontraba recargado mientras meditaba si debía contestar o no. Aún se mantenía cercas de Harry, no demasiado en todo caso, no quería hacerlo sentirse más incomodo de lo que ya podía sentirlo, él mismo se sentía confundido y sabía que lo mejor era mantener cierta distancia.

- Simplemente pase y creí que necesitaban ayuda – respondió con indiferencia, haciendo un ademán con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto, de todas maneras se negaba a aceptar públicamente el verdadero motivo: Que había ido unidamente para proteger a Harry, y que ellos se habían visto beneficiados en el proceso.

Dando por concluida aquella platica, dirigió sus grises ojos hacía el moreno, que se había sentado a algunos pasos de él con la mirada fija en el campo de batalla.

Aún no se había sobrepuesto a la impresión de descubrir que aquel joven era el que su instinto Veela había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida, y a decir verdad, aún no lo aceptaba. Le parecía algo completamente retorcido que su pareja fuera un hombre, se suponía que debía ser una mujer, por eso no terminaba de pensar que quizás era un error y que él había malinterpretado aquella sensación en el tren, y aunque pensar eso lo tranquilizaba, no podía obviar los celos que había sentido, la sensación de que sabía lo que el moreno sentía, o esa preocupación que lo había hecho pegar carrera en busca del Gryffindor, sin importarle arriesgar su propia seguridad.

- _"Sólo un maldito malentendido... Quizás fue a causa de lo que mi madre me dijo que siento deseos de protegerlo... Si, eso debe ser"_ – pensó intentando convencerse, aunque muy en el fondo, algo le decía que sólo eran excusas – _"Necesito hablar con mi madre en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts"_ – y negando con la cabeza, aparto la mirada del moreno.

Tan sumergido se encontraba en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que durante todo aquel tiempo, Hermione no le había quitado la mirada de encima.

* * *

**_Holas!!!_**

Pues aquí estoy de vuelta :o Según yo no he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero igual quería subirlo ya, porque se me vienen tiempos dificiles con la escuela, y no sé hasta cuando podre actualizar de nuevo :P

Igual también decidi ponerme al corriente cuanto antes, porque sus mensajes me animaron a no dejar de escribir n.n Y no se preocupen, prometo que no dejare esta historia de lado, como suelen hacer muchas autoras, quizás no pueda actualizar seguido, pero intentare no dejar pasar demasiado tiempo.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus coemtarios, ya saben que es mi único pago al escribir, y me hace feliz saber que les ha gustado mucho el primer capitulo, así como espero que este siguiente capitulo también sea de su agrado n.n

La siguiente actualización no tiene fecha por las razones ya mensionadas, pero tratare de que no pase de marzo.

Saludos, y gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar! n.n


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Capitulo 3: El Secreto de Draco Malfoy**

Duraron algunos minutos más observando el intercambio de mágia entre ambos bandos desde los matorrales, y de vez en cuando, veían a grupos de estudiantes que corría a refugiarse al interior del bosque como habían hecho ellos.

- ¿Y porque no los refugiamos aquí? – preguntó Ginny observando a un grupo de Ravenclaw de diferentes edades, que corrían hacía el interior del bosque huyendo de los conjuros y los Dementores.

- Retirar los conjuros para permitirles ingresar, nos dejaría expuestos a nosotros – respondió Hermione sintiéndose culpable por no ayudar a los demás estudiantes.

- Es nuestra seguridad por la de ellos – razonó Ron pensativo.

- Pero… Eso es muy cruel – opinó Ginny observando el campo de batalla preocupada.

- Es una batalla, se necesita ser cruel si quieres sobrevivir – comentó Draco con frialdad, y al instante, todos le observaron, o casi todos, porque Harry siguió con la vista fija en el campo de batalla.

- ¡No siempre se necesita ser cruel! – protestó Ginny observándole molesta.

- Claro que se necesita – objetó Draco sin alzar la voz, manteniendo su tono frío y distante – Tus enemigos no se tentaran el corazón para matarte si les das la oportunidad, y si la única forma de salir con vida de ahí es matándolos, ¿No lo harías? –

- Siempre hay formas de salir con vida de algún encuentro, no es necesario que te rebajes al mismo nivel que tu adversario – siguió protestando Ginny, fulminando con la mirada al Slytherin – Pero es normal que pienses de esa forma si en un futuro te veremos usando esas mascaras, ¿No es así? –

- Basta, Ginny – le advirtió Ron con seriedad.

- Sólo digo la verdad – se defendió la pelirroja mirando a Draco con molestia – Si su padre es un Mortígafo, ¿Qué puede impedir que dentro de algunos años, él se convierta en uno de ellos? –

- No creo que sea el momento para ese tipo de cosas – intervino Harry, levantándose mientras sacudía sus ropas – Si dentro de algunos años piensa convertirse en uno de ellos, ese no es nuestro problema, y discutirlo ahora no nos ayudara en nada –

- Pero Harry… - murmuró Ginny mirándolo contrariada.

- Él tiene razón, Ginny – razonó Hermione poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro – No es momento para hablar de eso… –

Derrotada, Ginny se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse en el suelo, demasiado contrariada como para pensar en algo. Draco no dijo nada, estaba dispuesto a contestarle a la pelirroja cuando Harry intervino, y aunque le sorprendió la calma que mostraba el moreno, pudo sentir que se encontraba ligeramente ansioso; Apenas le dirigió una mirada antes de volver a observar el campo de batalla sumido en sus pensamientos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que el intercambio de conjuros cesara, y poco después, pudieron ver a varios grupos de magos desplegándose en los alrededores intentando buscar a los estudiantes que habían huido buscando algún refugio.

- Hay que salir para que puedan vernos – propuso Neville, levantándose del lugar en el que había estado sentado durante todo aquel tiempo.

- Aún no – acotó Harry levantándose también.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Luna.

- Porque Remus y los demás deben estar buscándonos en este momento – respondió Hermione levantándose también.

Nadie más dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a esperar en silencio. Draco por su parte tampoco dijo nada, y tampoco necesito que nadie lo hiciera, intuía que a lo que en realidad había querido referirse la castaña, sin decirlo, era a que miembros de La Orden estarían buscándolos, o más especifico, estarían buscando a Harry.

* * *

- ¡Merlín santísimo! – exclamó McGonagall en cuanto vio un destello a lo lejos, que era el indicador de que otro Translador había llegado.

En cuanto se acerco, pudo ver a tres pequeños, dos de Ravenclaw y uno de Gryffindor, custodiados por dos Aurores.

- Aquí hay más niños, profesora – le avisó uno de los Aurores – Están bien, sólo algo asustados. Se los dejamos porque tenemos que volver para seguir buscando –

- Si, esta bien – accedió McGonagall, y al tiempo que los dos hombres desaparecían, Minerva se acercaba a los niños.

No tenían ninguna herida, sólo se encontraban momentáneamente petrificados por el miedo, lo cual era razonable, así que sin decir más, la profesora los llevo a donde se encontraba Madam Pomfrey, que atendía a los estudiantes que iban llegando.

Como el tren se había descarrilado varios kilómetros antes de llegar a Hogwarts, la única manera de transportar a los alumnos había sido mediante Transladores, por lo que Dumbledore designo un área en especifico en el patio, para que los Aurores pudieran usas los Transladores. Miembros de La Orden se les habían sumado, pero como era muy noche y el cielo se había nublado, les estaba costando un poco de trabajo encontrar a todos los estudiantes, sobre todo porque algunos habían corrido muy lejos en busca de algún refugio que los protegiera de los Mortífagos o los Dementores.

- Merlín nos ampare... – comentó la profesora Sinistra, mientras ayudaba a un alumno de séptimo de Slytherin, que venia renqueando.

* * *

Desde que se ocultaron en el bosque, fue conciente de la presencia de varias Criaturas Mágicas, pero todas ellas demasiado débiles para prestarles real atención, o al menos eso le indicaba su instinto Veela, que ya era más que seguro que le permitía sentir la presencia de aquellos seres, y no podía evitar preguntarse si así como él podía sentirlos, aquellas criaturas podían sentirlo también; Un dato interesante para preguntarle a su madre en cuanto saliera de aquel lugar.

Suspiro intentando relajarse, pero de pronto, todo su cuerpo se tenso. Podía sentir la presencia de una nueva criatura, una muy poderosa, cosa que no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, sobre todo porque podía sentir el peligro y la muerte provenir de ella; Aún estaba algo lejos, pero se iba acercando poco a poco hacía donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de Harry lo atrajo de nuevo, y cuando se volvió, se dio cuenta de que el moreno se había acercado hacía él, observando hacía el interior del bosque en estado de alerta.

- Nada, Potter – le respondió con su acostumbrado tono, pero no pudo evitar desviar la vista de nuevo hacía ese punto en el bosque por donde podía sentir a la criatura acercándose. Sus sentidos Veela no lo dejaban tranquilo, aquella criatura se dirigía directamente hacía ellos, y era muy peligrosa, demasiado peligrosa – Quizás deberíamos irnos... –

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Harry, y es que aunque se encontraba cercas de Draco, éste había hablado demasiado bajo.

- Algo se acerca – le explicó Draco, manteniendo en todo momento, su acostumbrado tono inexpresivo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – volvió a preguntarle Harry, mirándolo de reojo, mientras intentaba ver más halla de unos matorrales, ahí en donde la oscuridad del bosque se hacía más sólida.

- Es difícil de explicar, Potter... – respondió Draco mirándolo de reojo, impaciente.

- Dices... – comentó Harry con indiferencia, pero contra todo lo que el rubio habría esperado, se volvió hacía Hermione, que en medio de la penumbra, los observaba curiosa - ¿Qué tan eficientes son las protecciones que pusiste, Hermione? –

- ¿Las protecciones? – repitió la castaña fuera de base – Bueno, nunca había tenido oportunidad de probarlas, es la primera vez que las hago... – confesó avergonzada.

- ¿Podrían mantener a raya a un Dragón? – quiso saber Harry.

- ¿A un dragón? – repitió Hermione confundida – Pues no estoy segura, la verdad no creo que las protecciones pudieran resistir tanto, los dragos son criaturas muy poderosas y destructivas... Pero se supone que ese no seria problema, porque una vez puestas las protecciones, no hay manera de que nos vean o nos escuchen –

- Pero sí que nos huelan – comentó Draco, intuyendo que aquella criatura se acercaba guiado por el olor.

- Bueno, si, pueden olernos, no hay forma de encerrar el aire, terminaríamos ahogados – intentó defenderse Hermione.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que algo se acerca? – volvió a preguntarle Harry, y aún en medio de la penumbra, lo miro al rostro fijamente, tanto, que Draco no pudo dejar de admirar sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- ¡¡Harry!! – escucharon exclamar a una voz desde lejos, y al instante, Harry aparto la mirada de Draco. Había reconocido aquélla voz.

- ¡Es Remus! – exclamó, y aunque sólo se mostró ligeramente contento, Draco pudo sentir que por dentro, el moreno se encontraba exultante de alegría; Aquello le hizo sentir celoso, pero entonces recordó algo que Severus le había dicho, que aquel hombre, el mismo que hace algunos años fuera su profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, era el único lazo que Harry tenía con su pasado, y que éste lo apreciaba muchísimo. Bueno, si eso no lo hacía sentir bien, lo ayudaba a no sentirse tan mal.

- ¡¡Harry!! ¡¿Dónde estas?! – volvió a gritar la voz, y esta vez se pudo escuchar con mayor claridad. Aparentemente se iba acercando.

Y fue hasta ese momento, que Draco se percato de que conforme la voz se acercaba más, también lo hacía aquélla peligrosa criatura, y hasta entonces recordó algo más: Aquel hombre era un Licántropo, por eso se había tenido que ir de Hogwarts en tercer año.

- _"Quizás esa es la peligrosa presencia que he estado sintiendo..."_ – pensó.

- Quita las protecciones, Hermione – le pidió Harry, y asintiendo, la castaña las quito con un simple pase de su varita.

- ¡¡Aquí estoy, Remus!! – gritó Harry en cuanto las protecciones desaparecieron, y segundos después, unos arbustos se movieron dando paso a un cansado pero muy feliz Remus Lupin.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó en cuanto lo vio, y sin perder el tiempo, el moreno corrió a su encuentro, refugiándose entre sus brazos.

A lo lejos, Draco tuvo que contenerse para no correr detrás de Harry cuando lo vio alejarse, y más todavía cuando lo vio abrazar a aquel Hombre Lobo. Su sentido de pertenencia estaba destrozando su autocontrol, ayudado muy fuertemente por su necesidad de apartar al moreno, de ese ser que de un momento a otro, podía convertirse en un peligro.

Remus, que se encontraba abrazando a Harry, no pudo evitar alzar la mirada en dirección a Draco. Desde que se había hallado más cerca, había podido percibir una extraña presencia, la de una criatura no muy común, pero letal si se le provocaba. Apenas sostuvo durante algunos segundos la penetrante y fría mirada gris, cuando comprendió lo que sucedía, y aunque no podía creerlo, y tampoco quería hacerlo, decidió que ese no era el lugar para aclarar ese tipo de cosas, necesitaba sacar a Harry y a los demás de aquel sitio primero, ya que por lo que parecía, aquel seguía siendo un secreto firmemente guardado por el rubio.

Dirigió su mirada al muchacho entre sus brazos, y sonriendo con tristeza, le acaricio los alborotados cabello, antes de separarlo con cuidado.

- Es hora de irnos, Harry, este no es lugar seguro para ninguno de ustedes – le dijo, e intentó que su sonrisa transmitiera una tranquilidad que ya no sentía.

- Esta bien – accedió Harry, y aunque aquel amago de sonrisa no le paso inadvertido, decidió que ya luego preguntaría, aquel no era momento.

- ¿Cómo nos iremos? – interrumpió Neville.

- Usaremos un Translador – le respondió Remus, acercándose a los demás junto con Harry – Reúnanse en un circulo, por favor – todos hicieron lo que Remus les había pedido, pero éste no pudo evitar dejar de notar que Draco se apresuro a ponerse junto a Harry, así como la desconfianza del moreno al tenerlo tan cercas. Bueno, en cuanto llegara a Hogwarts resolvería eso, aunque intuía que había muy poco que pudiera hacer – Bien, este será nuestro Translador – les indico mostrándoles una cuchara doblada, intentando no pensar demasiado en "Aquel" asunto – Sujétense bien, por favor. ¿Están listos? –

- Si – respondieron la mayoría, y al instante, pudieron sentir el tirón en el estomago.

Dieron vuelta por interminables segundos, y cuando por fin se detuvieron y sus pies tocaron el suelo, sólo cinco se desplomaron. Remus, Draco y Harry seguían de pie, aunque en realidad, Draco sujetaba por la cintura a Harry, para evitar que éste cayera al suelo.

- Yo... Gracias... – murmuró Harry avergonzado, cuando pudo enderezarse, y como los demás todavía intentaban levantarse, no se percataron de nada.

- No importa – le respondió Draco intentando aparentar normalidad, pero le estaba costando demasiado trabajo, y Remus se percato claramente de ello.

- ¡Merlín santo! – exclamó una voz tras ellos, y cuando se volvieron, pudieron ver a una muy nerviosa profesora McGonagall que se acercaba a ellos casi corriendo – ¿Están bien?, no saben cuanto me alegra verlos, estaba muy preocupada –

- Todos se encuentran bien, profesora McGonagall – le respondió Remus sonriendo – Algo vapuleados por lo sucedido en el tren, pero aparentemente nada de gravedad –

- Eso me tranquiliza bastante – confesó la profesora sonriendo un poco – Pero creo que lo mejor será que vayan con Madam Pomfrey para que los revise –

- Pienso que la profesora McGonagall tiene razón – apoyo Remus – Lo mejor será que Madam Pomfrey los revise antes de que se vayan al castillo. Creo que esta noche no habrá selección, ¿O me equivoco? –

- Así es – confirmó Minerva mientras todos caminaban en dirección al castillo. Ya se había percatado de la presencia del rubio Slytherin, pero no creyó prudente decir nada – Dumbledore nos ha pedido que mandemos a todos los estudiantes a sus respectivas Casas en cuanto Pomfrey decida que están bien. A los nuevos alumnos ya se les ha acondicionado un lugar en el que pueden pasar la noche, y mañana se hará la selección temprano –

De pronto, a sus espaldas vieron un resplandor, y la profesora McGonagall no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

- Lupin, por favor llévalos a la enfermería para que Pomfrey los revise – le pidió la profesora – Yo tengo que hacerme cargo de los estudiantes que están llegando – y sin más, se alejo apresuradamente hacía aquel punto en donde se había visto el resplandor.

- Parece que los profesores están muy ocupados – comentó Luna observando a los profesores que corrían de un lado a otro, a veces llevando alumnos al interior del castillo, u otras recibiendo a los que iban llegando.

- Parece que si – coincidió Remus.

- ¡Alto! – les pidió el profesor Flitwick en cuanto llegaron a la entrada del castillo.

- ¿Qué sucede, profesor? – preguntó Remus deteniéndose.

- Necesito registrar el nombre de los estudiantes que van llegando – le explicó mientras observaba a los siete estudiantes – Vaya, el señor Malfoy viene con ustedes – comentó con sorpresa, para después, volverse al pergamino y pasar su varita sobre el – Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, y Draco Malfoy. ¡Listo! –

- ¿Y para que es eso? – quiso saber Neville.

- Es un registro de los estudiantes que van llegando, así sabremos si están todos o quienes faltan – le explicó el profesor – Con su permiso, tengo que seguir registrando a los estudiantes – y se alejo hacía los chicos que acababan de llegar escoltados por la profesora Sinistra.

- Y nosotros tenemos que ir a la enfermería – les recordó Remus comenzando a caminar de nuevo.

Algunos pasos antes de llegar a la enfermería, ya podían escuchar el escándalo que había ahí adentro, y en cuanto llegaron, sólo comprobaron lo que temían: La enfermería estaba a rebosar de gente, y la enfermera apenas y se daba abastos sola, corriendo de un lado a otro intentando atender a todos los estudiantes que iban llegando. No todos parecían tener heridas graves, algunos simplemente parecían haber sufrido un buen susto, así que eran pocos los que se encontraban recostados en camillas detrás de los biombos.

- ¡Señor Potter! – exclamó Pomfrey al verlo, lo que hizo al moreno sobresaltarse – Ya se me hacía que se estaban dilatando demasiado. Déjeme ver – y sin aviso, le tomo la cara entre las manos mientras la volteaba con cuidado a uno y otro lado – No parece haber lesiones, sólo un buen golpe que hizo un ligero corte por el que salió la sangre – comentó observando el lugar por el que le había estado saliendo sangre. Agito su varita frente al Gryffindor, y al instante, un alo dorado salió y rodeo al moreno bajando desde la cabeza hasta los pies – Pues no hay más lesiones de cuidado, sólo algunos golpes sin cuidado – y se alejó hacía la mesita en el que tenía las pociones, busco durante algunos segundos antes de encontrar lo que buscaba, y poniendo la medida justa en una taza, se la entre – Tómese esto, descanse, y mañana se sentirá mejor. Un buen baño ayudaría también a relajar el cuerpo – y dicho aquello, paso al siguiente – Veamos, señor Weasley, usted no parece tener heridas visibles – comentó después de revisar su rostro como había hecho con Harry, y al igual que con éste, invoco el alo dorado que bajo desde la pelirroja cabeza, hasta los pies – Parece que tiene una pequeña lesión en la mano, pero nada de gravedad – y buscando entre las pociones, saco una que sirvió en otra taza – Tómese esto, y las recomendaciones que le di al señor Potter, van también para usted – después de haberle dado la poción, se dirigió a Hermione – Veamos – murmuró mientras observaba el rostro algo pálido de la castaña – No pareces tener ninguna lesión visible – comentó mientras invocaba el alo dorado – No, nada serio, quizás un buen susto y algunos golpes leves – se alejó de nuevo hacía la mesita y busco antes de sacar un frasquito y vaciar un poco del contenido en una taza – Tómatelo, y las mismas indicaciones van para ti, jovencita. Ahora el que sigue – y dicho esto, se dirigió con Neville. Ni él, ni Luna, ni Ginny tenían más que algunos golpes y el susto pasado, pero se encontraban bien – A ver, el último... Señor Malfoy... – comentó un poco asombrada de verlo junto a los Gryffindor – Bien, veamos – y observó su rostro como había hecho con los demás – Se ha golpeado la frente, pero no parece nada grave, sólo un buen golpe que causo una ligera herida. Veamos si hay lesiones internas – y dicho esto, invoco el alo de luz dorada que bajó desde la rubia cabeza, hasta los pies – No, sólo varios golpes, pero ninguno de cuidado – y volvió a alejarse hacía la mesita donde tenía las pociones – Tómese esto – le dijo entregándole una taza con la poción que había elegido – Y al igual que al resto, vaya a descansar, y un buen baño no estaría de más, pero entiendan bien esto – y se dirigió a todos al decirlo – A descansar, porque lo necesitan, y si no, las pociones no harán efecto –

- No te preocupes Pomfrey, yo los llevare a su Torre para que no se vayan por ahí – le aseguró Remus sonriéndole.

- Entonces lo dejo en tus manos, Lupin, yo me tengo que hacer cargo de los demás estudiantes que van llegando – y dicho esto, se alejo a seguir atendiendo a los demás estudiantes.

- Muy bien, ya la escucharon, a descansar, así que cada quien a sus respectivas Casas – les indico Remus, y juntos, salieron de la enfermería.

- ¡Draco! – exclamó una fría voz, y cuando todos se volvieron, pudieron ver a Severus Snape que se acercaba apresurado hacía ellos.

- No te preocupes Severus, Pomfrey ya lo reviso y no tiene nada grave – le informó Remus sonriendo.

- Ya veo – murmuró Snape acercándose y tomando por el hombro al rubio – Es mejor que vayamos a las mazmorras, Draco – el rubio simplemente asintió, y al punto, los dos comenzaron a alejarse.

- Severus – llamó Remus, lo que hizo detenerse al profesor de Pociones – Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo. Acompaño a Harry y los demás a sus respectivas Torres y te veré en tu despacho –

Snape sólo le sostuvo la mirada, y como no sabía que era aquello de lo que quería hablar, se limito a asentir con la cabeza para después alejarse de nuevo junto a Draco.

- Bueno, apurémonos – les apremió Remus sonriéndoles, e iniciaron el camino hacía la Torre de los Leones.

* * *

- Tu madre estaba muy preocupada, Draco – comentó Snape, caminando con tranquilidad por los pasillos – Aunque se intentó que el ataque al tren se mantuviera en secreto, algún idiota del Ministerio abrió la boca, así que ahora todos los padres saben lo que a sucedido, y como es de esperarse, comenzaron a mandar cartas esperando saber como se encontraban sus hijos. Conforme van llegando los estudiantes, se les mandan cartas a los padres avisándoles que ya se encuentran sanos y salvos en el castillo. Narcisa me contacto de inmediato, pero no sabíamos donde estabas, no estabas junto con Zabini y los demás cuando llegaron, ¿Puedo saber que demonios hacías en compañía de Potter y los demás Gryffindor? –

- Sólo me cruce en su camino, y dada la situación, tuve que permanecer con ellos – mintió, manteniendo aquel frió aplomo que su padre y su madre le habían enseñado.

- ¿Y porque saliste corriendo del vagón entonces? – quiso saber Snape, observándolo de reojo con suspicacia – Zabini me dijo que en cuanto comenzaron a atacar el tren, tú saliste corriendo, y no precisamente en dirección a donde se encontraban los Aurores... –

Bueno, ante aquello no podía decir nada a su favor. Ya después hablaría con Zabini sobre lo que no deberían andar diciendo.

- No fue por nada en particular, profesor – respondió al fin, sabiendo que era una excusa muy poco creíble.

- Por nada en particular... – repitió Snape con su habitual indiferencia - ¿No será que ya encontraste a tu pareja, Draco? –

Aquello estuvo muy cercas de hacer que Draco desviara la mirada hacía su profesor con asombro, cosa que sin duda, lo habría puesto en evidencia frente a aquel hombre, y sin embargo, logró controlarse, aunque le costo trabajo permanecer imperturbable.

- Aún no, profesor – le respondió con fría tranquilidad, sabiendo que Snape le estaría observando para ver si cometía alguna falla que lo delatase – Pero veo que mi madre le ha contado sobre la Herencia –

- No fue tu madre – corrió Snape sin mostrar cambio alguno en sus actitudes – Fue tu padre, y me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, que un mes después de cumplir la mayoría de edad, la Herencia se despertaría en ti –

- Ya veo – murmuró Draco pensativo. A final de cuentas no era tan extraño que Snape supiera, siendo su padrino.

- Cuando recibiste tu Herencia, Narcisa me contacto de inmediato – siguió contándole Snape en el mismo tono de voz inmutable – Estaba preocupada de tu estancia en Hogwarts, y quería que le ayudara a asegurar tu bienestar dentro de las murallas del castillo –

- ¿Y eso que quiere decir exactamente? – preguntó Draco fingiendo indiferencia.

- Significa que tanto los profesores como el director y la enfermera, están al tanto sobre tu Herencia Mágica – le respondió Snape afirmando sus sospechas.

- ¿Y era necesario que tanta gente lo supiera? – quiso saber Draco, intentando que su padrino no notara el fastidio que sentía ante aquélla noticia.

- Entiende una cosa, Draco – le dijo deteniéndose frente a la entrada de las mazmorras, mientras sujetaba al rubio de uno de los hombros para que no se alejara demasiado, y de esa forma, no tener que alzar tanto la voz – Y por tú bien y el de todos en este castillo, entiéndelo muy bien: Tu Herencia es muy peligrosa tanto para ti, como para todas las jóvenes, y si no tienes cuidado y los padres de familia se enteran sobre tu pequeño legado, puedes estar seguro de que harán hasta lo imposible por alejarte de sus hijas, en otras palabras, por expulsarte del colegio – Draco se mantuvo impasible, pero observando a Snape con atención – Junto con las Herencias, los magos que las reciben deben madurar también, porque tenerlas no es sólo algo de qué presumirle a los demás, es una gran responsabilidad –

- Eso ya lo se, Severus, me lo dijo mi madre – le respondió Draco, hablándole con respeto, aunque con la misma fría arrogancia que le caracterizaba.

- Entonces espero que te hagas responsable de tus actos, porque una vez avisado, ya no hay más que podamos hacer – le advirtió soltándole por fin – Y otra cosa. Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que si llegabas a encontrar a tu pareja en este castillo, le avisaras o me avisaras de inmediato antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa –

- Así lo haré – respondió Draco con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, pero sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro.

- Muy bien – accedió Snape mirándole – Ahora entra y ve a tu cuarto a descansar para que mañana te encuentres bien –

Draco se limito a asentir con la cabeza antes de alejarse hacía la entrada y murmurar la contraseña, bajo los atentos ojos de su profesor.

* * *

- ¿Estarás aquí mañana? – le preguntó Harry en cuanto el resto de sus compañeros se adentraron por el hueco que dejaba el retrato de la Dama Gorda al abrirse.

Antes de dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, habían decidido que lo mejor era llevar a Luna a su Torre, y ya después, regresarían todos a la Torre de los Leones.

- No lo creo, Harry – respondió Remus sonriéndole con tristeza – Mi deber era encontrarte antes que cualquier otro mago, y traerte de inmediato bajo las protecciones de Hogwarts, y ya lo hice, ahora debo regresar para ayudar a los de La Orden –

- Yo... Me gustaría mucho que te quedaras... – comentó Harry apartando la mirada con tristeza.

- Cachorro... – murmuró Remus acercándolo para abrazarlo con fuerza, pero cuidando de no lastimarlo.

Duraron algunos segundos así, hasta que Remus recordó lo sucedido en aquel bosque cuando los encontró.

- Oye, Harry – habló mientras separaba al moreno con suavidad - ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba con ustedes? –

- Nos lo encontramos en el tren durante el ataque, o más bien él nos salvo – respondió Harry mirando al Licántropo.

- ¿Él los salvo? – repitió Remus incrédulo.

- Si, de unos Dementores que nos atacaban en el tren cuando se volcó – le explicó Harry observándolo ahora con curiosidad - ¿Por qué, Remus? –

- ¿Y no hizo nada en particular cuando los salvo? – volvió a preguntar el ojimiel ignorando de momento la pregunta del moreno.

- ¿Algo en particular? – repitió ahora el moreno, mirando al hombre frente a él con duda – No, ¿Cómo qué? –

- No sé, ¿Se acerco mucho a alguno de ustedes, Harry? – volvió a insistir, sin despegar su mirada de las verdes orbes del moreno.

- Ahora que lo dices – respondió Harry recordando de pronto lo sucedido después de la volcadura del tren – Después de que ahuyento a los Dementores, yo quede semi inconsciente y se acerco a mi... De hecho... Pero no lo recuerdo bien... Quizás fue a causa del golpe... –

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber Remus, sintiendo en su interior el nerviosismo que no podía expresar delante del muchacho.

- Me llamo por mi nombre, o eso escuche, no estoy muy seguro – confesó Harry rascándose la nuca inseguro - ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- ¿Y después que hizo?, ¿Decidió quedarse junto a ustedes?, ¿Ustedes intentaron echarlo? – siguió interrogándolo Remus, sin responder a sus preguntar.

- No – respondió el moreno sin entender a que venían tantas preguntas – Puede que sea prepotente y altanero a más no poder, pero no podíamos dejarlo sólo en medio de aquella batalla, no habría tenido oportunidad de defenderse, además, no era su obligación y nos salvo la vida –

Remus sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose orgulloso de aquel joven al que quería como a un hijo, sabiendo que sus padres al igual que Sirius, sin duda se sentirían muy orgullosos también.

- Entonces simplemente le permitieron que se quedara con ustedes – inquirió.

- No le dijimos nada – confesó Harry – Simplemente lo dejamos a su decisión, y él decidió acompañarnos –

- Ya veo – murmuró Remus pensativo.

- ¿Y ya me dirás a que vienen tantas preguntas? – quiso saber Harry, mirándolo con suspicacia, ante lo que Remus no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente.

- No te preocupes, quizás no halla de que preocuparnos – le dijo acariciándole el rebelde cabello – Quizás sólo estoy alucinando –

- ¿Pero a qué te refieres? – volvió a preguntar Harry, ya algo cansado de tantas preguntas y ninguna explicación.

- No tiene importancia – decidió al fin Remus, sonriéndole alegre, sólo como él sabía hacerlo – Ve a descansar que lo necesitas –

- ¿No me dirás? – preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño en fingido enojo.

- Te lo diré si es necesario – le prometió Remus.

- ¡Eso es injusto! – se quejó el moreno, sintiéndose resentido con aquel hombre al que quería muchísimo.

- Lo sé. Ahora entra a la Torre – y aunque Harry lo que menos quería era irse sin saber nada, decidió que sí se sentía muy cansado, y dando media vuelta, se acerco hacía el cuadro; Murmuró la contraseña, y entro bajo la atenta mirada del Licántropo.

- Espero estarme equivocando – murmuró Remus para si mismo, mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a encontrarse con Snape.

* * *

- ¿Y de que querías hablar, Lupin? – preguntó Snape en cuanto se topo con el Licántropo afuera de su despacho.

- Sobre Malfoy – respondió Remus con sencillez, más creyó prudente agregar – Sobre Draco Malfoy – y Snape no necesito que le dijera nada más, para intuir de lo que el castaño quería hablar.

- Será mejor que entremos – le dijo, apresurándose a abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Remus hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y entro primero, seguido de Severus, que antes de cerrar la puerta, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo.

- Toma asiento – le invitó mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio - ¿Y de que querías hablar sobre Draco? –

- De cierto cambio que parece que ha tenido desde el año pasado – respondió Remus con ambigüedad.

- ¿A que tipo de cambio te refieres? – preguntó Snape haciéndose el desentendido. Era mejor así, hasta saber qué era lo que tramaba el Licántropo.

- Para encontrar a Harry y los demás en el bosque, me ayude de mi olfato, pero una vez que pude detectar a Harry, también detecte el olor de una criatura muy peculiar – comentó Remus, observando detenidamente las reacciones de Severus – Lo primero de lo que pude percatarme a través del olfato, es de que aquella criatura también tenía un olor humano, y debo decir que eso me confundió un poco, no parecía ser un Licántropo, un Centauro, o alguna criatura de ese tipo, y sin embargo, su esencia destilaba una suave pero notable advertencia que de era mejor mantenerse a distancia, y conforme me fui acercando, me percate de que esa criatura tan extraña no era peligrosa ahora, pero si se enfurecía, podía llegar a ser muy letal. Sin saber muy bien lo que era esa criatura, me apresure a llegar a los chicos temiendo que estuvieran en alguna clase de peligro, y cuando por fin los encontré, me di cuenta de que la criatura estaba entre ellos, pero que al parecer no pasaba nada malo, sin embargo, no tuve mucho tiempo para buscar a aquella criatura, porque Harry se acerco a abrazarme, y justo cuando yo lo abrace, mis sentidos lobunos me advirtieron de que aquella criatura se encontraba muy cercas de mi, y de que no estaba nada contenta, de hecho, me estaba instando a soltar a Harry, o me mataría para que lo hiciera; Cuando dirigí mi vista hacía donde me indicaban mis sentidos, sólo me llevo a contemplar a un muy enfurecido Draco Malfoy – Snape no pudo evitar alzar levemente las cejas sorprendido, sin embargo, se obligó a reponerse de inmediato, aunque el gesto no le había pasado inadvertido a Remus – Cuando les pedí que nos reuniéramos para usar el Translador, vi que se mantuvo muy cercas de Harry en todo momento, casi como si se encontrara cuidándolo, y eso me parecía completamente extraño proviniendo de quien provenía, pero decidí no decir nada en ese momento. Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, ya sabes que están muy poco acostumbrados a ese tipo de viajes, así que la mayoría terminaron en el suelo, Malfoy sin embargo, no sólo aterrizo bien, si no que sujeto a Harry para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. Bueno, algo raro estaba pasando ahí, sin embargo, no podía decir nada en ese preciso momento, y dado lo sucedido, me apresure a llevar a los chicos a la enfermería, pero no pude dejar de notar que el joven Malfoy no se apartaba de Harry bajo ningún concepto –

- Creo que no término de entender a lo que quieres llegar con esto, Lupin – comentó Snape fingiendo una tranquilidad que a esas alturas, estaba muy lejos de poseer.

- No nos hagamos los tontos, Snape, sólo necesito sumar uno más uno para saber lo que esta sucediendo – le respondió Remus con frialdad, levantándose de su silla, y recargándose contra el escritorio para ver más de cercas al profesor de Pociones – Draco Malfoy ha cambiado mucho en pocos meses; Es más alto, más fuerte, y su esencia también ha cambiado. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?, que sólo hay una criatura en este mundo que puede actuar como lo ha hecho Malfoy, y que puede sufrir los cambios que ha sufrido Malfoy. No se te olvide que fui profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y que se muchos sobre Criaturas Mágicas –

- ¿Me estas amenazando, Lupin? – preguntó Snape sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa divertida, aún cuando sabía que no debía hacerlo.

- Si es necesario para asegurarme de que Harry va a estar bien, entonces sí – le respondió Remus con dureza, ante lo que Snape no pudo evitar hundirse un poco en su asiento – Y si tu ahijado es lo que imagino, entonces tendrás que decirme todo lo que sabes, porque de alguna maldita forma que no logro comprender, Harry ha terminado involucrado en esto –

- Quizás haces conclusiones muy rápidas, Lupin – comentó Snape intentando mantener la tranquilidad – A lo mejor, Draco sólo estaba siendo amable con Potter –

- ¡Eso no era amabilidad! – estalló Remus molesto – ¡No por la forma en que me miro cuando abrace a Harry!, ¡No por la forma en que se mantuvo a su lado pendiente de él en todo momento! –

- Lupin, tú mejor que nadie sabes que es muy improbable que un Veela termine unido a alguien de su mismo sexo – le recordó Snape intentando mantener la calma, aunque si era sincero, era lo único que ya no tenía.

- Pero es posible, ya ha pasado antes – debatió Remus alejándose del escritorio para comenzar a caminar en pequeños círculos frente a Snape.

- Sólo a sucedido tres veces en el pasado – observó Snape – Y que ya halla pasado, no quiere decir que le vaya a pasar a Draco, mucho menos que habiendo billones de personas en este mundo, su instinto Veela termine uniéndolo a Potter precisamente. Ambos se detestan –

- Aún así es muy posible, y no estaré tranquilo hasta saberlo con certeza – respondió Remus testarudo, y después de detenerse abruptamente durante algunos segundos, se dirigió hacía la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber Snape, y se odio por permitir que su voz transmitiera la ansiedad que en aquellos momentos sentía.

- Hablare con Dumbledore – contestó Remus abriendo la puerta dispuesto a buscar al director.

- Escucha algo antes de que te vayas, Lupin – le pidió Severus, y quizás fue por el tono serio y casi suplicante, que Remus se detuvo, y tras pensarlo algunos segundos, volvió a cerrar la puerta para volverse hacía él dispuesto a escucharlo – El profesor Dumbledore, así como todos los profesores, ya están al tanto de la Herencia de Draco, y estarán atentos a cualquier comportamiento extraño en él. Si es verdad lo que dices, lo sabremos dentro de poco, y puedo asegurarte que si es así, yo personalmente te mandare a avisar para que te presentes en Hogwarts de inmediato –

Aquello pareció calmar a Remus un poco, no demasiado en todo caso, sobre todo cuando la promesa venía de aquel hombre en particular, sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón, además, Dumbledore en estos momentos estaría muy ocupado y quizás no podría recibirlo.

- Esta bien – accedió dando media vuelta en dirección a la puerta – Pero si no me avisas como has prometido, no habrá nadie en el mundo que pueda reconocerte después de que acabe contigo, ¿Entendido? –

- No hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos, Lupin, si te lo dije, es porque pienso cumplirlo – le respondió Snape, muy poco dispuesto a dejarse intimidar – Por cierto, Remus, ¿Le has dicho algo a Potter sobre Draco? –

- No – respondió Remus con simpleza mientras abría la puerta del despacho – No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo, además, no quería preocuparlo sin motivo alguno, ya tiene bastante de que preocuparse, con un loco que lo persigue porque quiere matarlo –

- Ya veo... – murmuró Snape pensativo, sintiéndose aliviado de que Remus no hubiera hablado de eso con el Gryffindor, porque de esa forma, el secreto de su ahijado aún esta seguro.

- Buenas noches – se despidió Remus sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero Snape no le respondió, se limita a observarlo cerrar la puerta tras de si al salir, antes de volver a sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

- Tendrás muchas excusas que darme, Draco – murmuró para si mismo sintiéndose molesto porque el rubio le había mentido de esa forma tan descara, pero negándose a creer aún, que lo que Remus dice pueda ser verdad – Una muy buena explicación... –

* * *

**_Awww, lo siento muchisimo!! Sé que me he retrasado mucho más de lo que les había prometido, pero la vida no me ha dado chanse de respirar, y mi musa se dio a la fuga hace ya varias semanas y apenas consegui capturarla, sin embargo, tan sólo me dio tiempo de terminar este capitulo y volvio a darse a la fuga T.T!!_**

**_Como en estos momentos estoy algo ocupada, creo que no podre actualizar el siguiente capitulo hasta inicios de Junio, porque estoy en la Universiada 2008, y cuando termine, debere concentrarme en la ecuela, ya que dado este evento, la he descuidado un poco n.nU Igual prometo que si mi musa hace presencia de aparición antes, y logro terminar el siguiente capitulo, lo subire de inmediato para no hacerlos esperar n.n Sólo tenganme paciencia u.u_**

**_Bueno, ya me despido que no tenía mucho tiempo pero igual deseaba subir el capitulo porque si no era hoy, ya no tendría chanse en lo que queda del mes. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, y que puedan dejarme sus comentarios, que ya saben que es el único pago que recibo por escribir para ustedes n.n_**

**_Saludos!!_**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**Capitulo 4:**_**Revelaciones**_

Pese a las recomendación de Madam Pomfrey, ayer por la noche se habían acostado muy tarde, y no porque no tuvieran sueño o estuvieran cansados, si no porque sus compañeros de habitación aún no habían llegado, y la incertidumbre de lo que les había sucedido no los dejaba dormir. Casi cuatro horas después, por fin llego Dean, y aunque intentaron esperar la llegada de Seamus, el cansancio por fin los venció.

- ¿Creen que este bien? – preguntó por fin Neville, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación, desde que habían despertado y habían descubierto que su compañero no había llegado en toda la noche.

- Esperemos – respondió Harry dirigiendo una mirada a la cama vacía de su compañero, antes de regresarla al espejo en donde intentaba hacer sin mucho éxito el nudo de su corbata.

- Quizás después de lo sucedido durante las vacaciones, su madre halla decidido no dejarlo regresar – inquirió Ron, recordando lo que había sucedido en su quinto curso tras todas las tonterías que había escrito El Profeta sobre Harry y Dumbledore.

- Es muy probable – concedió Harry, recordando los desmanes que habían ocasionado los Mortífagos durante aquellas vacaciones, y su propia huida de la casa de los Dursley al cumplir la mayoría de edad, a cargo del propio Albus Dumbledore, hacía el numero doce de Grimmauld Place, en donde paso el resto de las vacaciones junto a Hermione y el resto de los Weasley. Fue hasta entonces que se percato de que Dean no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que había llegado la noche anterior, y eso era comprensible, Seamus había sido su mejor amigo desde primer año, debía sentirse muy preocupado por no saber nada, lo mismo le pasaría a él si fuera Ron el que no hubiera llegado anoche – No te preocupes, Dean – le susurró al acercarse para tomar su túnica de la silla junto a la que estaba el chico abrochándose los zapatos – Ya veras que por ahí debe andar, Ron tiene razón, quizás su madre no lo dejo venir –

Dean no dijo nada, sólo lo observo a los ojos durante algunos segundos, y sintiendo que la mirada se le empañaba, se dirigió apresuradamente a encerrarse al baño.

- ¿Y a ese que le pasó? – preguntó Ron, que no había visto escuchado nada de lo anterior, sólo a Dean dirigirse apresuradamente hacía el baño.

- A de ser muy duro para él que Seamus no halla llegado ayer – comentó Neville, que si había visto y escuchado lo que Harry le susurró, y la reacción de Dean – Seamus es su mejor amigo, se entendieron perfectamente desde primer año –

Ninguno volvió a decir nada después de eso; Terminaron de arreglarse en silencio, y en el mismo silencio, salieron de la habitación.

- Olvide algo – recordó Harry de pronto, deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras de caracol que deban a la Sala Comuna de Gryffindor – Váyanse adelantando, ya los alcanzare –

- Nada de eso – negó Ron, que también se había tendido junto con Neville – Te esperamos en la Sala Común para que bajemos juntos –

- Esta bien – concedió Harry, y se apresuro a regresar a la habitación.

En cuanto entro, vio que Dean se sobresalto asustado, y que de inmediato, paso el dorso de su mano por el rostro, intentando secar cualquier rastro de las lagrimas que había estado derramando.

Algo asombrado por aquello, Harry cerro con cuidado la puerta antes de hablar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Dean? – preguntó, sin estar muy seguro de que esa era la mejor pregunta.

- Nada – respondió Dean cortante, levantándose de su cama en donde había estado sentado.

- ¿Entonces porque llorabas? – observó Harry con neutralidad, intentando que Dean no lo sintiera como una agresión.

- No lloraba – volvió a responder Dean cortante, poniéndose la túnica apresuradamente.

- Esta bien, si no llorabas, ¿Qué sucede entonces? – siguió preguntando Harry sin inmutarse, intentando mantener el tono neutro en su voz – No creo que esto sea por Seamus, ¿O si?–

Bien, no supo que lo que decía era malo, hasta que sintió el puño de Dean impactarse con fuerza en su cara, haciendo que por el impacto, se golpeara la nuca contra la puerta de madera, y es que ni siquiera pudo prever el movimiento tan precipitado del chico.

- ¡Tú jamás lo entenderías!, ¡Jamás entenderás lo que siento en estos momentos! – le grito Dean furibundo, y aunque Harry aún seguía medio atontado por el golpe, supuso que ahí no acabaría todo, y decidió alejarse de la puerta en un rápido movimiento, justo al mismo tiempo que Dean intentaba golpearlo de nuevo, pero sólo logro que su puño se impactara contra la puerta.

- ¡Maldición, Dean! – se quejó Harry sobándose la nuca mientras intentaba que los ojos le dejaran de llorar a causa del fuerte golpe. Podía ser muy fuerte en términos mágicos, pero en términos de fuerza física era otro asunto, y no ayudaba que Dean fuera más fuerte que él - ¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que entienda algo que no me has explicado?! –

- ¡Seamus estaba conmigo en el tren! – le grito por fin Dean, y se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas recargando la cabeza contra la puerta, permitiendo en esta ocasión, que el llanto escapara libremente de su garganta - ¡El estaba conmigo... Después... Después del ataque lo perdí de vista...! –

Y entonces Harry lo entendió todo, o más bien entendió una parte, porque no podía comprender como era que Dean llorara de esa forma tan dolorosa y desesperada por su amigo, estaba bien que eran amigos, pero ¿No estaba exagerando mucho las cosas?

- Dean, yo... – no sabía que decir, y tampoco si podía acercarse a confortar al chico, o este volvería a golpearlo. La cabeza aún le dolía del último golpe.

- No lo comprendes todavía, ¿Verdad, Harry? – preguntó Dean riendo entre el llanto, y Harry casi pudo jurar que se estaba burlando de él.

- ¿Comprender qué? – preguntó a su vez, sintiéndose molesto por escuchar al chico reírse de él.

- A veces olvido que eres demasiado inocente para algunas cosas – comentó Dean levantándose tambaleante, pero cuando miro a Harry, éste pudo ver en aquellos ojos, una tristeza demasiado profunda y dolorosa.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirió Harry desconfiado.

- Seamus no es sólo mi amigo, Harry, es mi novio – le respondió por fin Dean, y si no fuera porque su rostro reflejaba una genuina tristeza y preocupación, Harry no le hubiera creído.

- ¿Que tú y Seamus qué? – no pudo evitar preguntar sin embargo.

- Es mi novio, Harry, y lo ha sido desde segundo año – le aclaró Dean limpiándose las lagrimas.

- ¡Oh! – fue todo lo que pudo decir Harry de primera entrada, intentando procesar la información que había recibido – Yo... Bueno... Pues muy su vida... Digo... No esta mal si ustedes dos... Si ustedes se gustan y... –

- Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Harry, no necesitas hacerte un lió – le tranquilizo Dean, y aunque sonrió, su sonrisa no fue ni una sombra de lo que solía ser – Y perdón por el golpe, estoy muy preocupado y no pude dormir en toda la noche –

- No te preocupes, ya se me pasara – le aseguró Harry, y hasta entonces se percato del cansancio en el rostro de su amigo – Y ya veras que estará bien, quizás se quedo a pasar la noche en la enfermería. A lo mejor si le preguntamos a McGonagall, ella nos pueda decir algo al respecto –

- Muchas gracias, Harry – le agradeció Dean, y vio a Harry acercarse a la mesita de noche de su cama, para tomar una pluma que había ahí – Una cosa más antes de que te vayas... –

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Harry, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer seguir enterándose de la vida personal de sus amigos, no que fuera homofóbico o algo por el estilo, pero era demasiada información por un día para él.

- Nadie en el castillo sabe de eso, yo... –

- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – le aseguró Harry, y al ver la inseguridad en los ojos de su amigo, creyó prudente aclarar – Tampoco le diré nada a Ron y Hermione de esto. Es tu vida y tú sabrás a quien decirle y cuando decirle –

- Es que no creímos que fuera seguro decir algo como eso... No que pensáramos que fueran homofóbicos o algo por el estilo, pero no sabíamos como lo iban a tomar, y no queríamos perder la amistad de ustedes... – intento excusarse Dean.

- Dean, es tu vida; Descuida, si no nos dijiste, tus razones debes tener y las respeto – le aseguró Harry sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo – Y ahora será mejor que bajemos o Ron y Hermione subirán a ver por qué estoy tardando tanto –

Dean sólo asintió, y tomando sus cosas, siguió al moreno.

* * *

- ¡Merlín, santo! – exclamó Hermione en cuanto vio aparecer a Harry por las escaleras - ¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso en la mejilla, Harry?! –

- Es verdad amigo, la tienes roja – observó Ron acercándose junto con Hermione.

- Es que me golpee accidentalmente con el pomo de la puerta – mintió Harry sonriéndoles para tranquilizarlos – Pero no se preocupes, estoy bien –

En cuanto Harry se aparto de las escaleras, Dean termino de bajarlas, y casi instintivamente, los ojos azules de Ron se posaron en el chico con desconfianza.

- ¿Estas seguro de que fue accidental? – le preguntó sin apartar la mirada de Dean, que comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.

- Por supuesto que fue accidental, Ron – le respondió Harry al percatarse de la inquisitiva mirada que su amigo le dirigía a Dean - ¿Acaso piensas que Dean me golpearía? –

- Quizás – opinó Ron, sin dejar de mirara con desconfianza al chico.

- Déjate de tonterías, Ron, él no me golpeo – le atajó Harry – Y será mejor que nos apresuremos que ya se nos esta haciendo tarde –

- Espera, Harry – le detuvo Hermione, y sacando la varita, hizo un movimiento sobre la mejilla de su amigo. El rojizo que estaba pasando a convertirse en morado, pareció desaparecer casi en su totalidad, aunque aún quedaba una casi imperceptible marca rojiza en la piel morena.

- Vaya, gracias, Hermione – le dijo Harry sonriéndole agradecido.

- Es lo más que puedo hacer – se disculpo la castaña encogiéndose de hombros apenada – No sé Medimagía, pero es un conjuro que evita que se amorate la zona; Así sanara más rápido –

- Es perfecto – le agradeció Harry, y a cambio, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Ahora si ya podemos irnos – convino la chica sonriendo feliz por haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

A regañadientes lograron que Ron los acompañara, aunque éste no dejaba de dirigirle miradas inquisitivas a Dean.

* * *

No había podido dormir mucho en el transcurso de la noche; No dejaba de pensar en todas aquellas emociones que le habían asaltado sin descanso, desde que se topo con el moreno, pero seguía repitiéndose que no podía ser, los Veela no tendían a enamorarse de gente de su mismo sexo, si así fuera, su madre se lo habría dicho, y sin embargo, cada minuto que había pasado al lado del moreno, sus fundamentos eran abatidos por una cruda realidad.

- _"Debo estar maldito"_ – fue el pensamiento de Draco mientras caminaba hacía el Gran Comedor, ignorar a todas las chicas que intentaban ganarse un poco de su atención, a final de cuentas no estaba de humor en aquellos momentos.

- Pues tampoco llegaron Parvati y Lavander – aquella voz él la conocía muy bien, era la de la Sabelotodo de Granger, y casi en cuanto lo supo, el Trío Dorado aumentado más uno por Dean, aparecieron ante sus ojos al terminar de bajar las escaleras en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- Espero que estén bien – comentó Ron, y como en cuanto bajaron doblaron a la izquierda en dirección a las puertas del Gran Comedor, no se percataron de que Draco se había quedado detenido algunos metros más al fondo por el pasillo por el que venia; Draco sin embargo, sí se percato del golpe que traía el moreno en la mejilla izquierda, aún y cuando este era casi imperceptible ya.

Darse cuenta de eso, lo hizo enfurecer de una forma abrumadora, y casi al instante, se puso en marcha en dirección al pelinegro.

En cuanto llego, lo tomo del brazo con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, y lo hizo volverse hacía él.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te golpeo?! – le preguntó con brusquedad, intentando contener la furia que sentía, y sin embargo, la pregunta, tanto como la actitud, tomo desprevenidos a todos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry sin terminar de comprender.

- ¡Suéltalo, Malfoy! – le advirtió Ron, que pasada la sorpresa inicia, había desenfundado la varita y le apuntaba dispuesto a todo por defender a su amigo.

- ¿Quién te golpeo? – volvió a preguntarle Draco, pero esta vez, acerco su rostro lo indispensable, como para que sólo el pelinegro le escuchara. Bueno, aquello no fue una buena idea en absoluto, y pronto se dio cuenta de ello, porque el cálido aliento de Harry rozándole la cara, le hizo fijar su vista en aquellos labios rojizos, que parecían invitarle a besarlos.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy – le respondió Harry furioso, ajeno a los pensamientos que comenzaban a apoderarse del rubio, pero cuando intento liberar su brazo del agarre del Slytherin, se asombro al descubrir que no había logrado safarse ni siquiera un poco, y que el Slytherin no parecía estar haciendo reales esfuerzos por sujetarlo.

- ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntarle Draco a Harry, intentando apartar la vista de aquellos labios ligeramente húmedos, y esta vez, su voz ya no se escucho tan furiosa como al inicio.

- ¡Suéltalo, Malfoy! – bramó Ron molesto, y cogiendo el brazo con el que el rubio tenía agarrado a Harry, intento alejarlo, pero tan sólo un intento le basto para que comprobara lo que ya había comprobado Harry.

- Malfoy, si no me sueltas lo lamentaran hasta tus nietos – le advirtió Harry con voz peligrosa, y el coraje que podía sentir provenir del moreno, esta vez si consiguió que Draco apartara la vista de aquellos labios que por un segundo estuvo demasiado tentado no sólo a tocar.

- No hasta que me digas quien te golpeo – volvió a responderle Draco testarudo, y su voz volvió a adquirir el matiz frió y amenazante de antes. Después de observar a Harry fijamente a los ojos, dirigió su vista hacía Dean, que observaba la escena confuso.

Sólo basto una pequeña fracción de segundo, para que Draco soltara a Harry, y acto seguido, golpeara a Dean directo en el estomago, pero tan fuerte, que el Gryffindor salió despedido metro y medio hacía atrás, antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

- ¡Dean! – exclamó Hermione corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero, y cuando Ron termino de asimilar lo sucedido, se apresuro a ayudar a su novia en lo que necesitara.

Harry por su parte, contemplaba a su amigo inconsciente sin poder terminar de entender lo que había sucedido. Draco se había movido rápido, y la fuerza con la que había golpeado a Dean debía haber sido mucho como para lanzarlo casi metro y medio hacía atrás.

- ¡No responde! – gritó Hermione asustada - ¡Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería! –

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Harry reaccionara, y cuando volteo a ver al rubio, la furia se apodero de él, ya que el rubio parecía observar a Dean con indiferencia y algo muy parecido a la satisfacción.

- ¡Maldito idiota! – le espetó agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, mientras lo estrellaba contra la pared - ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearlo?!, ¡Él no te hizo nada! –

- Fue quien te golpe – respondió Draco con sencillez, su tono desprovisto de cualquier burla o sarcasmo, observando cautivado la furia que hacía brillar con luz propia aquellas orbes verdes.

Sin poder o querer evitarlo, dirigió sus manos hacía el rostro moreno, y acariciando con suavidad las mejillas, le quito los lentes, asombrándose por el brillo tan hermoso que guardaban aquellos ojos tras las gafas.

- Así te ves mejor – le dijo sonriéndole, y aunque Harry no pudo ver la sonrisa debido a la falta de lentes, si pudo escuchar los matices divertidos y suaves con que se dirigió a él.

Aturdido por aquel extraño comportamiento en el Slytherin, lo soltó, pero cuando quiso dar algunos pasos hacía atrás para poner distancia, Draco lo sujeto del brazo con suavidad pero firmeza, impidiendo que se alejara demasiado, y Harry no podía dejar de maldecirse, porque sabía que un ligero sonrojo se había instalado en sus mejillas. No dijo nada, y aunque sin las gafas no podía ver mucho, si podía distinguir la silueta del Slytherin, y presentía que lo estaba mirando fijamente, cosa que sólo ayudaba a que el rubor en sus mejillas aumentara.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall saliendo del Gran Comedor atraída por los gritos de Hermione - ¡Por Merlín!, ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – volvió a preguntar mucho más alterada al ver a Dean en el suelo inconsciente, al tiempo que se acercaba corriendo.

Aquello termino de traer la atención del resto de los estudiantes y profesores, que no tardaron en congregarse en el hall para poder saber lo que había sucedido.

- Malfoy lo golpeo... – intento explicarle Hermione, que junto a Ron, intentaban reanimar a su compañero – Pero le golpeo muy fuerte y cayó inconsciente... –

Al escuchar eso, Snape se apresuro a encontrar con la mirada a su ahijado, cosa que no tardo mucho en conseguir, pero cuando comenzaba a acercarse, se percato de que había algo diferente en la actitud del rubio; Su pose, incluso su semblante habían dejado de lado su habitual frialdad, y su rostro indiferente ahora se mostraba relajado, casi feliz y tranquilo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con algo que a su parecer se encontraba muy cercas de la adoración, algo muy impropio en un Malfoy que se encuentra en público... Fue hasta entonces que noto la presencia de Harry, y la mano con que su ahijado retenía al Gryffindor sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, al igual que se percató del desconcierto de Harry, y de la falta de sus gafas, que pronto diviso en la otra mano de su ahijado.

Sin perder el tiempo se apresuro a acercarse, sobre todo porque notaba que varios de los estudiantes que se encontraban cercas de ellos, observaban a Draco con miradas embobadas y algunas más soñadoras, casi como si se encontraran hipnotizados, además, la conversación que había mantenido la noche anterior con Remus, había regresado a su cabeza con demasiada fuerza para su gusto.

En cuanto llego, tomó a Harry por los hombros para separarlo, pero el Gryffindor se encontraba tan sumergido en su desconcierto, que aquel toque lo hizo sobresaltarse asustado, y al punto, los grises ojos de Draco se dirigieron a Snape, destilando una frialdad glacial, invitándolo a soltar a Harry si no quería meterse en mayores problemas.

- Suéltelo – no era una petición, era una orden, y Harry sólo veía a uno y otro lado sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y el por qué de que el Slytherin le hablara de esa forma a un profesor, porque sin los lentes no sabía quién era el que le había sujetado de los hombros.

- No voy a lastimarlo, Draco – le explico Snape, y bajó el tono de su voz lo suficiente, como para que aquélla platica quedara entre ellos tres, al mismo tiempo que le daba a su voz un tono neutral.

Harry por su parte, pensó que aquélla era la conversación más extraña en la que había estado entre esos dos Slytherin, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que Draco admiraba demasiado a Snape, y jamás le habría hablado de la forma en que acababa de hacerlo. No cabía duda de que había algo raro ahí, porque ambos estaban actuando extraño a su parecer.

- Suéltelo – volvió a repetir Draco sin prestar atención a lo que había dicho anteriormente Snape, dándole a su voz una amenazadora frialdad, que en conjunto con su mirada, fue lo que convenció al profesor de Pociones de que hacerle caso, en aquellos momentos era lo más apropiado para todos.

- Muy bien, ya lo solté – accedió el profesor, y uniendo sus palabras a sus actos, soltó a Harry - ¿Podrías devolverle al señor Potter sus gafas? –

Aún mirando a Snape con fría desconfianza, Draco se acerco a Harry, pero no le dio los lentes, si no que se encargó de ponérselos él mismo, y cuando el mundo volvió a aclararse para Harry, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Draco, pero algo era diferente, se veía más relajado, ya no tenía aquel gesto de fría indiferencia, de altanería, se veía... Se vía casi amigable, y había un extraño brillo en sus grises ojos mientras lo contemplaba fijamente, cosa que incomodo a Harry de sobremanera.

- Creo que será mejor que ambos me acompañen a la oficina del director – les apremio Snape, y como Harry se sentía sobrepasado por aquella situación tan extraña, simplemente se encogió de hombros y le siguió, intentando mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Draco, que muy por el contrario, trataba de mantenerse cercas de Harry.

* * *

Mientras caminaban en dirección al despacho del director, Draco no podía parar de darle vueltas a los mismos pensamientos, sin terminar de comprender en que momento comenzó a sentir esa extraña fascinación por Harry; ¿Por qué de pronto le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo contemplar sus ojos?, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en besar sus labios?, en que los cabellos despeinados, la corbata mal abrochada y la camisa desacomodada, lejos de hacerle ver desaliñado, le hacían ver endemoniadamente sexy, y ni que decir de aquel aire inocente que le daba más sensualidad, una sensualidad natural que de pronto parecía volverle loco, haciéndole desear estar a su lado para protegerlo, para impedir que nadie se le acercara, para amarlo...

Si bien era cierto que el descubrimiento de esos sentimientos le inquietaba demasiado, tampoco podía decir que le molestaran, y eso era quizás, lo que más asombrado lo tenía, teniendo en cuenta quien despertaba esas sensaciones.

- Hemos llegado – anunció Snape sacándolo de sus cavilaciones – Señor Potter, adelántese, tengo algo que hablar con el señor Malfoy, pero nos reuniremos con usted en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore regrese de la enfermería, donde de seguro se encontrara en estos momentos –

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, y después de que Snape murmurara la contraseña y la gárgola se apartara, comenzó a subir las escaleras hacía el despacho del director.

- ¿Y que es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar? – le preguntó Draco fingiendo demencia, aún y cuando sabía muy bien qué era lo que su padrino diría, a final de cuentas le había hablado en un tono nada respetuoso hacía unos minutos, y eso no era cosa sencilla de explicar.

- No nos hagamos los tontos, Draco – le atajó Snape mirándole molesto – Estoy más que seguro que sabes lo que voy a decirte –

- Me temo que no sé a que te refieres, Severus – le respondió Draco con inmutable tranquilidad, lo que sólo consiguió enervar más al profesor de Pociones,

- ¡No juegues conmigo, Draco! – le advirtió – No creas que no vi la forma en que le mirabas, y también el ambiente extraño que se sentía a tu alrededor, además, ¡¿Por qué demonios golpeaste al señor Thomas?!, ¡Te había advertido que debías controlarte, y justo haces esto al día siguiente! –

- Se lo merecía – se limitó a decir Draco, sabiendo que estaba encajonado, pero negándose a dar su brazo a torcer tan pronto. No por nada era un Malfoy.

- ¿Y porque? – exigió saber Snape, pero Draco no respondió, permaneció callado, sabiendo que nada podía decir para salvarse de la indiscutible verdad, y Severus lo comprendió – Narcisa te explico bien lo que debes sentir al encontrar a tu pareja, ¿No? – Draco se limito a asentir con la cabeza, y Snape exhalo hondo antes de continuar - ¿Estas seguro de que fue eso lo que sentiste cuando lo viste?, quizás sólo estas confundiendo las cosas –

La respuesta tardo algunos segundos en llegar, sobre todo porque Draco se negaba a soltarla así como así frente a su padrino, además, algo muy dentro de él le decía que por nada del mundo podría haber confundido aquella sensación, aunque eso había querido pensar él también en un inicio.

- En cuanto lo vi en el tren me di cuenta – respondió por fin, y su voz salió limpia y controlada.

- Merlín santo... – murmuró Snape con voz ahogada mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro – Tenías mucho de donde escoger, Draco, chicas guapas y ricas, agradables e inteligentes que no representaban mayor problema para ti, ¡Y vas a por la única persona que podría generarte más problemas que nada!, decididamente pensare que eres masoquista –

- Quizás ni siquiera sea así... – se animó a decir Draco, intentando poner en palabras una de sus últimas cartas a favor, para comprobar que aquello podría haber sido sólo una equivocación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Snape observándole con curiosidad.

- Por que un Veela o mitad Veela no puede enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo, ¿Verdad? – inquirió por fin, contemplando a su padrino intentando controlar el nerviosismo que sentía ante la respuesta.

Snape por su parte, se dedico a observarlo detenidamente durante algunos segundos antes de responder.

- Draco – dijo por fin, y su voz sonó seria – El amor es amor. Una Veela no puede enamorarse de alguien de su misma especie, pero un o una mitad Veela, si puede. No ha pasado mucho, de hecho es muy extraño que esto suceda, pero sin lugar a dudas que sí ha habido casos registrados –

Bueno, ahí estaba, su padrino acababa de echar abajo la única barrera de defensa que poderosamente había resistido, y lo peor de todo es que ya no tenía argumentos poderosos, él mismo sabía que de alguna forma que aún no lograba explicarse, Harry se había metido en sus pensamientos, y no podía sacarle con facilidad, porque ya lo había intentado durante toda la noche anterior sin ningún tipo de resultado positivo, y no que ahora estuviera enamorado del Gryffindor, era demasiado pronto y él no lo describiría así, simplemente se sentía fascinado, deseaba conocerlo, estar a su lado, compartir muchas cosas con él.

- Quizás deberíamos llamar a Narcisa – comentó Snape, y Draco pudo sentir el nerviosismo en aquel hombre que siempre se había mostrado impasible – Ella nos podrá explicar mejor todo esto, y... Y creo que será mejor que pongamos al señor Potter en conocimiento de esto... Y también a Lupin, que es casi como su padre... –

Draco sólo se limito a suspirar, sabiendo lo que seguiría.

* * *

No tenía sentido negarlo, estaba poniéndose impaciente ante la espera, ya llevaba más de media hora esperando, y sin embargo, había una cosa que tenía muya clara: Él no había tenido la culpa de nada, aunque no podía explicarlo muy bien, porque el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, y luego el de Snape, lo tenían confundido.

Bufó irritado. Algo raro estaba pasando con el Slytherin, porque cuando había vuelto a verlo en el Expreso de Hogwarts, se comportaba extraño, y el hecho de que durante el ataque que sufrió el tren, llegara a ayudarlos y permaneciera con ellos en lugar de buscar a los suyos, no hizo más que aumentar sus sospechas, aunque también podía justificarlo pensando que si no se había ido, era porque sabía lo peligroso que en esos momentos era estar solo, además, debía intuir que La Orden no tardaría en encontrarlos, sin embargo, estaba el hecho de que durante todo aquel rato no se había separado de él, manteniendo cierta distancia, era verdad, pero Harry no era ningún estúpido, y había notado las miradas que de soslayo le dirigía el rubio, y lo cercas que intentaba mantenerse, además, también estaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana... El golpe en su mejilla casi había desaparecido con el hechizo de Hermione, pero aún así, Malfoy fue capaz de verlo con claridad, y no sólo eso, cuando le pregunto quien lo había golpeado, en verdad parecía furioso, casi fuera de si, y esa actitud lo tomo completamente por sorpresa, pero no más que descubrir al intentar safarse del rubio, que ya no parecía tener la misma fuerza que el semestre pasado, y que de hecho, no parecía estar usando ni la mitad de ella; Todavía no sabía cómo, pero Malfoy había logrado descubrir que había sido Dean quien lo había golpeado, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, había golpeado al chico tan fuerte, que lo había mandado a volar, dejándolo inconsciente. Aquello lo había asombrado demasiado, pero al saber por Hermione que Dean estaba inconsciente, se molesto mucho con Malfoy por haber hecho aquello, y cuando lo enfrento preguntándole por qué lo había hecho, el Slytherin había respondido casi con tranquila satisfacción, que él había sido quien lo había golpeado, y antes de que lograra responderle que eso no era algo que a él le importara, Malfoy había hecho algo fuera de lugar: Le había acariciado las mejillas, para después quitarle casi con delicadeza los lentes, y sin embargo, no fue eso lo que termino de confundirlo, si no lo que había dicho después...

Cerro los ojos intentando relajarse, y sin embargo, el sonido de la voz suave y delicada del Slytherin diciéndole que sin las gafas se veía mejor, resonó en su mente haciéndolo abrir los ojos sobresaltado, y se odio al sentir un tenue rubor cubrir sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

- Estúpido Malfoy – murmuró molesto, arrellanándose mejor en la silla en la que se había sentado, intentando descubrir qué demonios le había sucedido al Slytherin para que actuara de esa forma tan extraña, y no le había pasado por alto que parecía que Snape sabía algo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Suspiro casi derrotado, y volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo sobresalto, y cuando se volvió, no fue capaz de esconder su asombro ante la visión no sólo de Dumbledore, Snape y Malfoy, como había estado esperando, si no también de Remus y de una mujer que ya había visto durante los Mundiales de Quidditch: Narcisa Malfoy, la madre de Draco.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué de la presencia de ellos dos, se levanto de la silla casi con cautela, conciente de que los ojos de todos estaban fijos sobre él.

- Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar tanto, Harry – se apresuro a disculparse Dumbledore mientras se adentraba en el despacho seguido de todos los demás, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar la tensión en el siempre cálido y amigable rostro del anciano – Estábamos esperando a que Remus y la señora Malfoy llegaran, pero eso tardamos un poco de tiempo –

Como Harry no sabía que decir al respecto, busco con la mirada la de Remus, intentando encontrar alguna explicación a todo aquello, pero lo que encontró fue una sombra de preocupación que empañaba los dorados ojos del Licántropo. Confundido, dirigió su vista hacía la madre de Draco intentando averiguar qué hacía ahí, pero le asombro ver que el rostro de aquella mujer ya no tenía la mueca de asco que le había visto durante los Mundiales, si no que se mostraba seria y tranquila, demostrando su elegancia en cada gesto o movimiento, luciendo realmente hermosa y la vez imponente.

- Siéntense, por favor – la voz de Dumbledore logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos, y se volvió hacía el anciano, justo cuando éste, con un pase de su varita, aparecía más sillas para que todos pudieran sentarse.

Aún no sabía qué podía decir al respecto, así que decidió que lo mejor era sentarse y esperar a que Dumbledore se explicara, porque sin duda necesitaba explicarse, ya que él no tenía ni una idea de que hacían Remus y la madre de Malfoy ahí, a final de cuentas ellos no habían hecho nada lo suficientemente grave como para llamar a sus tutores, ¿O si?, en todo caso el que lo había hecho era Malfoy, y él tenía testigos de eso.

- Muy bien – volvió a hablar Dumbledore una vez que todos se hubieron sentado – Harry, quizás lo que te vayamos a explicar en este momento te parezca una locura, pero quiero que pienses las cosas con cuidado antes de tomar cualquier decisión, y si te surgen preguntas, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para responderla, pero si no puedo hacerlo, estoy seguro de que la señora Malfoy o el joven Malfoy, con gusto te la responderán –

- Por supuesto que si, profesor Dumbledore – afirmó Narcisa con seriedad, y dirigió su mirada hacía Harry sonriéndole ligeramente, invitándolo a preguntar sin miedo; Draco por el contrario, se arrellanó más en su asiento, sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo ante la conversación que sabía que tendría lugar ahí mismo.

Harry aparto la mirada de Narcisa en cuanto la vio sonreírle, sintiéndose todavía mucho más confundido que antes, pensando que quizás había caído en alguna dimensión paralela mientras dormía, una en la que los Malfoy eran gente amable, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- Bueno, antes que nada, creo que necesito hacerte algunas preguntas muy particulares, Harry – tomó de nuevo la palabra Dumbledore, y Harry lo miro intentando no mostrar la aprensión que comenzaba a sentir - ¿En estos momentos tienes alguna relación sentimental con alguien? –

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no salieron, porque simple y sencillamente no había terminado de asimilar la pregunta.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó, sintiéndose en un circo de exhibición, y sin entender por qué Dumbledore necesitaba saber algo como eso.

- Se que te parecerá raro, pero necesito que me lo digas para que podamos explicarte mejor la situación – le informo Dumbledore.

- ¿La "Situación"? – volvió a preguntar Harry, sintiendo que todo aquello estaba fuera de contexto para él.

- Sólo responda la pregunta, señor Potter – le atajó Snape fastidiado, y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con odio, sin embargo, la voz ligeramente tensa de Remus llamó su atención.

- No te preocupes, Harry, ya te explicara Dumbledore – le dijo, y vio los ojos verdes brillar con aprensión, lo que lo hizo sentirse impotente por no poder hacer nada por sacar al joven de aquélla situación en la que se había metido sin siquiera saberlo.

- No – respondió Harry por fin, pero se negó a ver a los ojos al director, sintiéndose exhibido por tener que responder eso frente a aquellos tres Slytherin, porque intuía que la madre de Draco también había estado en la Casa de las Serpientes.

- Bien, ¿Y te sientes atraído por alguien? – volvió a preguntarle Dumbledore, manteniendo un tono neutral en su voz para no asustar más al moreno de lo que ya se veía.

- Yo... ¿Por qué quiere saber eso? – no pudo evitar preguntar Harry - ¿Eso de que le sirve? –

- Te explicaremos en cuanto respondas, Harry, y entonces veras que esa información sirve de mucho – le contestó Dumbledore, y Harry pudo ver un brillo extraño cruzando los azules ojos del director.

- Pues... No... – respondió, luchando contra la urgencia de salir corriendo de aquel despacho.

- Bueno, eso facilitara un poco las cosas – comento Dumbledore sonriendo ligeramente, pero Harry pudo ver que la tensión en su rostro no había disminuido – Y ahora, ¿Sabes lo que son las Veela, Harry? –

- Si, las vi durante el Mundial de Quidditch en cuarto año – respondió rápido, sintiéndose bien de que hablaran de otro tema que no fuera su vida amorosa.

- ¿Y sabes que las Veela pueden reproducirse con humanos? – volvió a preguntarle Dumbledore, observando al moreno con suma atención, aunque sabía que ahora no podía leerle la mente, porque podía sentir las fuertes barreras protegiendo su mente.

- Si, Fleur era una mitad Veela y su abuela una Veela – respondió Harry, aunque el tema ya comenzaba a darle también desconfianza, ¿Qué tramaba Dumbledore con tantas preguntas?

- ¿Y que tanto sabes sobre los mitad Veela, Harry? – siguió preguntando Dumbledore, intentando no mostrar toda la tensión que poco a poco se iba apoderando de él conforme avanzaba la platica.

- Bueno, en realidad no mucho – confesó Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado de tener que aceptarlo frente a tantas personas – Sé que heredan la belleza sobrenatural de las Veela, que llega un momento en que reciben algo que creo que se llama Herencia, y que eso les ayuda a encontrar a su pareja... Hmmm... También que cuando se enojan, no se transforman como lo hacen las Veela, pero que pueden ser letales con quien se atreva a hacerle algo a su pareja, además de que suelen ser muy protectores... Había leído en algún libro que el amor de una Veela o mitad Veela es el más puro, y que son afortunadas sus parejas... También suelen ser celosas y posesivas... Creo que eso es todo lo que por el momento recuerdo... –

- Pues es mucho – alabó Dumbledore sonriéndole orgulloso, sin embargo, pronto se borró su sonrisa y volvió a mostrarse serio - ¿Sabías que también hay hombres mitad Veela? –

- No... – respondió Harry inseguro, poniéndose a la defensiva, mientras todas las neuronas de su cerebro comenzaban a trabajar a gran velocidad, porque ya no le estaba gustando hacía donde había derivado aquélla conversación sin que se diera previa cuenta de ello.

Dumbledore evito sonreír divertido pese a la situación, porque sabía que Harry ya estaba cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, así que ya no tenía sentido darle más vueltas al asunto.

- El joven Malfoy es mitad Veela, Harry – le informó, y espero en silencio a que el joven procesara la información.

Harry por su parte, podía sentir que de nuevo todas las miradas estaban sobre él, pero se negó a mirar a nadie, de hecho, también le estaba costando trabajo mantenerle la mirada a Dumbledore, al igual que controlar el ligero acceso de pánico que le había entrado al escuchar aquello.

- Y... ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mostrarse tranquilo, mientras rogaba a Merlín que no fuera verdad el pensamiento que furtivamente y sin que pudiera evitarlo, se había filtrado en su mente.

- Pues el joven Malfoy ya encontró a su pareja – comentó Dumbledore, sintiéndose divertido por la reacción que tenía el Gryffindor, y porque había podido percibir con facilidad que el moreno se negaba a caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Pues... Yo... Bien por él... Supongo… – respondió Harry, negándose a preguntar quién era, y negándose a mirar a Malfoy, al tiempo que luchaba contra las ganas de pararse y poner distancia entre él y todos los demás.

Si hubiera observado a Draco, se habría dado cuenta de que el rubio, pese a que todavía se sentía incomodo, también se encontraba preocupado y nervioso, a final de cuentas, estaban apunto de decirle a Harry algo que no podía seguir negando, aún y cuando todavía no terminaba de creérselo él mismo.

- Harry, se que sonara extraño, y ya te dije que si tienes preguntas, haremos lo mejor que podamos para responderlas... –

- Profesor – interrumpió Harry poniéndose repentinamente de pie, aunque sabía que con eso, sólo había atraído la atención de todos. Una vez más – Ya es tarde y las clases han comenzado... Yo... ¿No podemos dejar esto para después? – no le interesaba si ahora estaba mostrando en gran parte el nerviosismo que sentía, sólo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

- Me temo que es mejor que hablemos de esto ahora, Harry – le explico Dumbledore negándose – Y sé que es difícil de creer o quizás de aceptar, pero de alguna extraña manera, el joven Malfoy a descubierto que tú eres su pareja –

Harry se quedo mirando a Dumbledore durante largos segundos después de que lo dijera, negándose a asimilar aquellas palabras, pero no lo logro, y pronto, la realidad de lo que aquello quería decir lo golpeo con fuerza.

- ¿Estas bien, Harry? – la preocupada voz de Remus le sonó distante, aún y cuando el Licántropo se encontraba cercas suyo, porque se había parado hasta llegar a donde él estaba, preocupado de no verlo reaccionar.

- Yo... – Harry lo miro, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, todo aquello le parecía irreal, un sueño, ¡Una locura!, y las palabras de Dumbledore aun resonaban en su mente con una fuerza abrumadora.

- Creo que será mejor que te sientes – le propuso Remus, y lo ayudo a sentarse sobre la silla con cuidado, observando con preocupación su pálido rostro.

Durante los siguientes minutos nadie dijo nada; Sólo Remus se encargo de conjurar un vaso de agua que le tendió al moreno, mientras éste terminaba de asimilar por completo la situación.

- Debe de haber algún error – comentó de pronto, levantando la vista hacía Dumbledore, y atrayendo nuevamente todas las miradas hacía él.

- Me temo que no hay ningún error, Harry – negó Dumbledore, sintiéndose preocupado y a la ves triste por el muchacho.

- Si no es un error, entonces debe ser una broma – siguió Harry con terquedad.

- Puedo asegurarte que no es ninguna broma – volvió a negar Dumbledore, sintiendo tristeza por la desesperación que comenzaba a notar en la voz de Harry.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! – estalló por fin Harry sintiéndose desesperado, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había levantado de su asiento - ¡Malfoy me odia!, ¡Ninguno de los dos nos soportamos!, ¡Y por si nadie lo ha notado, ambos somos hombres! –

- Ese no es ningún problema para los Veela o mitad Veela, señor Potter – decidió hablar por fin Narcisa, sabiendo la desesperación y la confusión por la que el pelinegro estaba pasando.

Aturdido por escuchar la tranquila voz de aquella mujer, Harry dirigió su mirada hacía la madre de Draco, negándose a preguntar nada, para no tener que enterarse de algo que pudiera romper sus ilusiones de que aquello sólo fuera una mala broma.

- No es algo que suceda con frecuencia – comenzó a explicarle Narcisa con toda tranquilidad, intuyendo con acierto los pensamientos del moreno – De hecho, sólo han sucedido casos como este en muy contadas ocasiones, pero el ser del mismo sexo, no representa problema alguno –

Ante aquella afirmación, Harry volvió a dejarse caer en el sillón, aun demasiado aturdido como para decir algo más.

- No es necesario que lo tomes como una sentencia, Harry – decidió auxiliarlo Remus, sabiendo que Harry necesitaba algo a que aferrarse, para no hundirse más – No te estamos diciendo que ahora mismo seas la pareja de Malfoy, es obvio que no podrían porque durante los últimos años de su vida se la han vivido peleando e intentando lastimarse, pero podrían intentar conocerse, ser amigos, hablar más sobre ustedes… Estoy seguro de que Malfoy podrá con eso de momento... –

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted, señor Lupin – accedió Narcisa sonriéndole agradecida, ya que si bien el hombre estaba intentando ayudar únicamente al Gryffindor, aquellas palabras también le daban oportunidad a su hijo – Sería ilógico pensar que después de casi siete años de rivalidad entre ambos, de la noche a la mañana se presenten en público como una pareja enamorada; Hay muchas cosas por arreglar entre ustedes antes de que otra cosa pase, así que podrían darse tiempo para conocerse y entablar una amistad, ya el tiempo dirá si puede surgir algo más a partir de ahí, pero habría el antecedente de que ya se conocen, a final de cuentas, esto a tomado también a Draco por sorpresa, y si la razón por la que no quiere darle esa oportunidad, es porque su padre ha estado al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, me gustaría hacerle saber que desde que el Lord retorno, Lucius a estado trabajando como espía para La Orden –

- Es verdad, Harry – se apresuro a confirmar Dumbledore – Desde que se tuvieron los primeros indicios de que Voldemort podría regresar, Lucius vino a verme y nos ofreció su lealtad como informante. Muy pocas personas saben de esto, lo que le a permitido a Lucius Malfoy, el poder infiltrarse mejor que nuestro querido Snape aquí presente –

Snape hizo una mueca de indiferente desprecio, pero no dijo nada.

- Mi hijo no estaba al corriente de esto – volvió a tomar la palabra Narcisa, sabiendo que aquello era imprescindible para que Harry entendiera – Temíamos que siendo tan pequeño y débil, alguien pudiera penetrar su mente y descubriera la doble identidad de Lucius, así que decidimos guardar el secreto hasta que por fin pudo crear resistentes barreras mentales, pero como creo que comprenderá, Draco tiene que mantener la fachada, porque Lucius pronto saldrá de Azkaban y seguirá trabajando de espía para La Orden –

Mucho más aturdido que antes si eso era posible, Harry dirigió su vista hacía Draco, y se asombro de ver en su rostro algo más que la altanera frialdad y el desprecio que desde siempre le había caracterizado. Parecía estar incomodo y a la vez nervioso, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Despacio, dirigió su vista a la Matriarca de los Malfoy, y se encontró con una sonrisa suave y un brillo cálido en sus azules ojos. Aquello lo descoloco un poco, sobre todo porque ese gesto le recordaba mucho al que tenían las madres con sus hijos...

- Yo... No sé... Esto... – no le era fácil dar una respuesta, sobre todo porque tenía la sensación de que hacerlo, sería casi como dictar su propia sentencia a muerte, además, intuía que si cedía a eso, ya no podría sacarse al Slytherin de encima, y él no estaba listo para ningún compromiso de esa especie.

- Harry... – la voz de Draco cayó en un espacio muerto, y al punto, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacía él, incluso los asombrados ojos de Harry, pues desde que habían llegado, Draco Malfoy se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, eso si no se mencionaba el hecho de que acababa de llamarlo por su nombre – Sé que durante estos últimos siete años no hemos parado de pelear en todo momento, y sé que mis actitudes prepotentes y arrogantes no han sido mi mejor carta de presentación hacía contigo, pero... Bueno... Los Malfoy tendemos a comportarnos de una cierta manera frente a los demás, sin embargo, no somos realmente lo que aparentamos, que a final de cuentas es sólo eso: Apariencia... No te negare que somos orgullosos de nuestra sangre, de nuestro linaje y posición, pero no somos tan desagradables, y me gustaría mucho que no me juzgaras con lo poco que has conocido de mí hasta el momento... Me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad para que me conozcas, y al mismo tiempo, de yo poder conocerte a ti... –

Harry lo observó asombrado. Dado que hasta el momento Draco no había hablado, había supuesto que no lo haría, pero lo hizo, y fue para pedirle que le diera la oportunidad de conocerse mutuamente. La verdad es que no estaba seguro si creer lo que decía de que los Malfoy no eran lo que aparentaban, pero tenía razón en una cosa: No podía juzgarlo por lo poco que conocía de él, porque sólo lo conocía superficialmente, y la mayoría de las cosas que sabía, era porque los demás las hablaban.

Indeciso, se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de responder afirmativamente, pero sabiendo que el rubio tenía razón; A él tampoco le gustaba que la gente lo criticara por lo que leían en El Profeta, o por lo poco que sabían sobre su vida, y muchos de sus amigos de Gryffindor habían caído en ese error, dejándose llevar por lo que él aparentaba, sin conocerlo realmente.

Suspiro derrotado, y sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los grises, respondió por fin.

- Creo que podemos intentar conocernos… – accedió inseguro, aunque se apresuro a agregar: – Pero sólo a conocernos, Malfoy –

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco sonrió feliz. Al principio no tenía pensado hablar, a final de cuentas no sabía que podía decir, y sin embargo, había podido sentir la ansiedad y la inseguridad en Harry, por lo que creyó prudente intervenir, y por lo visto, no había sido en vano.

* * *

**_Hi!! Hi!! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de Herencia Veela que espero que les guste tanto, como a mi me gusto escribirlo n.n_**

El siguiente capitulo planeo subirlo para el proximo mes a más tardar, pero si me tardo un poco no se preocupen, porque ahora se esta poniendo la cosa bastante dificil y nhecesito tener más cuidado al escribir xD

Gracias por sus comentarios que respondere en la sección de los mismos, pero como hay gente a la que no puedo responderle, igual les agradezco por este medio a GabyKinomoto, Lunatika ross, Aguila Fanel, Fanny, Loves Harry, Gladiz, Kikimaru, Iera, y Pammi Hiwatari Kon, al igual que a todos aquellos que aunque no me dejan comentario, me leen a cada actualización n.n Ya saben que son sus comentarios los que me animan a seguir escribiendo y actualizando más pronto

Gracias y saludos!!


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Capitulo 5: Y todo comienza...**

Harry se removió en su cama incomodo. Después de haber accedido a conocer un poco mejor a Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore decidió que ya no había motivo para seguir con esa reunión y se dispuso a darla por terminada, no sin antes avisarle que Narcisa y Remus se quedarían como huéspedes en el castillo por espacio de dos semanas, mientras las cosas entre él y Draco se estabilizaban. También hizo hincapié en que cualquier duda que le surgiera, no dudara en preguntarle a él, a Narcisa, a Remus, a Draco, o inclusive a Snape, y que los profesores estarían al pendiente por si surgía algún problema, aunque claro que a esas alturas, Harry ya no quiso preguntar que clase de "Problema" podría surgir.

- Esto sólo pudo haberme pasado a mi – se lamentó Harry poniéndose la almohada sobre la cara, presionándola con sus manos durante algunos segundos, antes de apartarla y respirar hondo.

Antes de salir de la oficina, Dumbledore les había sugerido a Draco y a él que en lugar de irse a clases, se fueran a sus habitaciones a pensar con tranquilidad en todo lo que habían hablado ahí, y en lo que sucedería desde ese día en delante, para que mañana pudieran reintegrarse nuevamente a sus clases sin ningún problema, así que eso había hecho Harry, dirigirse a la Torre de los Leones, pero antes de llegar, Remus lo había alcanzado.

Suspirando, cerró los ojos recordando lo sucedido...

**Flash Back**

- ¿Harry? – hablo una voz al mismo tiempo que una mano se posaba en su hombro deteniéndolo, y él había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía de nadie, por lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse.

- Remus... – murmuró al ver al mago parado a su lado mirándolo con preocupación, y entonces, recordó la platica que había tenido con el hombre el día anterior – Tú lo sabías, ¿Verdad, Remus? –

- No – respondió Remus con franqueza, y al ver a Harry alzar una ceja incrédulo, se dispuso a explicarse – No lo sabía, pero lo imaginaba. Ayer hubo muchos factores que me hicieron suponerlo, pero como no tenía manera de comprobarlo, no te dije nada, no deseaba preocuparte si no había razón, y existía una pequeña posibilidad de que me equivocara. Después de dejarte en la Torre hable con Severus; Él prometió que vigilaría al joven Malfoy, y que si mis sospechas eran ciertas, me informaría de inmediato, aunque yo rezaba por la posibilidad de haberme equivocado... No sabes lo mucho que lamento que tengas que pasar por esto, Harry –

- No sucede nada, Remus – le aseguró Harry sonriendo para intentar tranquilizar al hombre, aunque la sombra que todavía opacaba sus verdes ojos, y el rostro aún pálido no ayudaban mucho – Yo estoy bien, y esto es sólo algo más con lo que tendré que lidiar –

- Es bueno que muestres fuerza, pero no esta bien que reprimas tus emociones, Harry, si no te sientes bien puedes decirlo, eso no es debilidad; No porque seas quien se va a enfrentar con Voldemort, significa que no debes sentir miedo o inseguridad – le dijo Remus mientras le acariciaba la mejilla sonriéndole con ternura – Recuerda que no es valiente el que no muestra miedo, si no el que acepta sus miedos y sabe enfrentarlos –

- Es fácil decir eso, Remus – murmuró Harry con pesadumbre – Pero hacerlo es muchísimo más difícil –

- Yo lo sé cachorro – le aseguró Remus abrazándolo con fuerza, pero procurando no lastimarlo, y ante el contacto solicito y cariñoso, Harry ya no pudo seguir fingiendo que nada malo sucedía.

- Dios mío, Remus, no sé que se supone que debo hacer – murmuró con voz ahogada, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del adulto, mientras se aferraba a él con fuerza – Yo no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de Draco Malfoy, ¡Ni siquiera nos caemos bien! –

- Pero también es verdad que nunca se han sentado a platicar e intentar conocerse, Harry – le recordó Remus hablándole con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la espalda para intentar tranquilizarlo – Desde el inicio empezaron con el pie izquierdo, y el hecho de que quedaran en dos casas rivales, siendo quienes son, no ayudo para nada; Quizás si se sientan a platicar, descubras que no es tan malo como puede aparentar, porque tú tampoco te has portado bien con él, y sin embargo, no eres una mala persona en lo absoluto, Harry, sólo te has guiado por el instinto de protegerte y proteger a los que aprecias. A lo mejor él hacía lo mismo –

- No lo defiendas – protestó Harry indignado, y como seguía con su rostro contra el pecho de Remus, su voz siguió escuchándose ahogada.

- No lo defiendo, Harry, sólo intento hacerte ver que no todo puede ser tan malo como lo vez ahorita – le respondió Remus sin cambiar el tono de su voz – Todavía estas algo aturdido por la noticia que recibiste, y no es para menos, así que creo que lo mejor será que vayas a descansar; Mañana que tengas la cabeza un poco más despejada podremos hablar, ¿Te parece? –

Aunque todavía se resistía, asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces vete a descansar – le dijo separándolo con delicadeza, viendo las verdes orbes enrojecidas, y odiándose por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo – Lo siento cachorro, en verdad me gustaría muchísimo poder hacer algo más por ti –

- No es tu culpa, Remus – le aseguro Harry sonriéndole con suavidad.

- Ve a descansar, ya mañana hablaremos – le recomendó Remus – Después de clases estaré esperándote en el lago, y si antes te topas con Malfoy, sólo recuerda que por el momento están intentando conocerse, y que Malfoy siendo un Veela, respetara los limites que has impuesto, ya que eres su pareja y no deseara perderte antes de poder llegar a algo –

Harry lo observó extraño, pero asintió.

- No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que estés aquí conmigo, Remus – le dijo sonriéndole agradecido.

- Me alegra saber que puedo ayudarte, Harry – le respondió Remus sonriéndole – Y ya vete a descansar, que mañana será un largo día –

**End Flash Back**

Volvió a suspirar resignado. Sentía el cuerpo demasiado tenso, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel "Problemita Veela".

* * *

Draco se removió en su cama incomodo. Cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, había sentido muchos deseos de acercarse a Harry y explicarle un poco más personalmente las cosas, pero no había podido, en primera porque su madre lo había interceptado, y en segunda, porque en cuanto aquello termino, Harry se apresuro a salir del despacho del director sin siquiera mirar atrás.

No podría explicar por qué, pero se sentía preocupado por Harry. Ligeramente podía sentir que el Gryffindor todavía se sentía muy inseguro, y algo en su interior se debatía por ir a su lado y abrazarlo hasta que esa sensación desapareciera.

- Maldita Herencia – masculló cerrando los ojos, recordando el momento en que su madre llego al castillo tras la llamada de su padrino.

**Flash Back**

Por primera vez era incapaz de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía, y mientras su padrino hablaba vía chimenea con su madre, él daba la décima vuelta en la sala de profesores.

- ¿Quieres comportarte como un Malfoy, Draco? – le regañó Snape una vez que se separo de la chimenea y contemplo el manojo de nervios en que se había convertido su ahijado.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, padrino, no eres tu quien tiene a su pareja en la oficina del directo, a la espera de que tu madre llegue para ayudarte a explicarle – se defendió Draco mostrándose indignado.

- No creo que sea eso lo que te preocupe – comentó Snape observando a Draco con tranquilidad.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Draco deteniendo su vuelta, y contemplando al hombre con un ceja alzada.

- Fuera quien fuera tu pareja, al encontrarla debías hablarle sobre la Herencia, y que yo recuerde, esa idea no te preocupaba en lo absoluto. No Draco, no te preocupaba tener que explicarle a tu pareja la situación en la que se encontrarían, a ti lo que te preocupa, es que tu pareja no sólo no es una mujer, si no que sea nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter – le explicó Snape sonriéndole con malicia al ver la mueca de susto que Draco había puesto al verse descubierto.

En ese instante, Narcisa apareció en la chimenea deslizándose hacía el exterior con una elegancia propia de ella, interrumpiendo así, la conversación de ambos.

Con sus azules ojos brillando, recorrió la habitación deteniéndose apenas unos segundos en Snape.

- Gracias por avisarme cuanto antes, Severus – le dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, misma que el mago nombra repitió, antes de que Narcisa posara sus ojos en Draco, que estuvo seguro de haber visto un brillo que no sabía muy bien como catalogar.

- Madre – saludo Draco mirándola con respeto mientras hacía una inclinación, bajando la mirada mientras intentaba recobrar un poco de su perdido autocontrol.

- Hijo – saludo también Narcisa haciendo una ligere inclinación con la cabeza, y entonces, una sonrisa ansiosa y cariñosa se dejo ver en su pálido y hermoso rostro – Severus a sido muy amable al informarme que has encontrado a tu pareja, ¿Es eso verdad? –

- Yo... – Draco dudó apenas unos segundos sin decidirse a mirar a su madre a los ojos – Pues... Si... O eso creo... –

- ¿Eso crees? – le preguntó Narcisa sin terminas de comprender, alzando una ceja a la espera de que su hijo se explicara.

- Es que... Bueno... o tenía pensado un prototipo de pareja, y bueno no... No es lo que yo esperaba... – intento explicarse Draco, sintiendo su rostro ruborizarse ante la perspectiva de tener que decirle a su madre que no era una ella como debía estar esperando, si no un él, y no cualquier él...

- Bueno, suele pasarles a muchos Veela, hijo – le dijo Narcisa mirándolo todavía sin terminar de comprender la inseguridad de su hijo - ¿Acaso hay algo malo con esta chica? –

- Es que... Bueno, el problema es que... Ya le dije a Severus, pero él me dijo que era normal, pero igual queríamos hablarlo antes contigo, porque no estamos seguros de que... –

- ¡Pero ya dímelo de una buena vez, Draco! – demandó Narcisa, impacienté ante el nerviosismo que su hijo mostraba, ¿Acaso era tan mala la situación?

- ¡Es que no es una ella, es un él! – exclamó por fin Draco, y observó con inseguridad el rostro asombrado de su madre – Yo le dije a Severus que quizás podía haber un error, pero cuando lo vi en el tren... Yo sentí todo eso que tu habías descrito... –

- Vaya... – murmuró Narcisa, reponiéndose de la sorpresa inicial y acercándose para levantar con cariño y delicadeza la barbilla de su hijo obligándolo a mirarla – Eso no tiene porque preocuparte, hijo – le aseguró sonriéndole cariñosa – No es muy frecuente que se den este tipo de casos en que algún Veela o mitad Veela elija como pareja a alguien de su mismo sexo, pero tampoco es del todo extraño –

- Pero... Aún hay más... – murmuró Draco mirándola apenado.

- ¿Más? – repitió su madre mirándolo sin comprender.

- Si – confirmó Draco mirándola inseguro – Él es... Es... Harry Potter... –

- ¿Ha...?, ¿Harry Potter? – repitió Narcisa mirando a Draco ahora si sorprendida - ¿El Harry Potter que todo mundo conoce? –

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, eso si es sorprendente... – comentó Narcisa observando a Severus de reojo - ¿Potter ya lo sabe? –

- Antes de hacerlo, pensamos que lo mejor sería llamarte – le respondió Snape.

- Bueno, entonces tendremos que decirle... – opinó Narcisa, y se volvió a su hijo mirándolo con fijeza - ¿Estas seguro de que es él, Draco? –

- Tú mencionaste que cuando viera a esa persona, sentiría el primer lazo de reconocimiento, y cuando vi a Potter en el tren, sentí mi mágia pulsando alrededor, casi como si intentara incitar a la mágia de Potter, y después, pude sentir su mágia pulsando junto con la mía durante algunos segundos hasta que sus amigos interrumpieron – le explicó Draco intentando controlar su nerviosismo – Después, cuando atacaron el tren, pude sentir el miedo de Harry, y una imperiosa necesidad de estar a su lado... También me sentía muy confundido, por eso no les dije nada ayer... Me negaba a creer que él pudiera ser mi pareja... Y esta mañana... –

- ¿Qué a sucedido esta mañana? – pregunto Narcisa observándole intrigada.

- Me dirigía hacía el Gran Comedor, cuando lo vi bajar rodeado de sus amigos, y aunque ya casi no se le notaba, pude percatarme a la perfección de que tenía un golpe en la mejilla – le explico Draco, y Narcisa sólo pudo contener el aliento a sabiendas de lo que podría haber sucedido – Saber que alguien le había tocado de esa forma me hizo enfurecer, y sin pararme a pensar en nada, me dirigí hacía él exigiéndole que me dijera quien le había golpeado, y... Bueno, cuando lo tenía sujeto por el cuello, de pronto sus labios me llamaron fuertemente la atención, y cuando por fin pude despegar mi vista de ellos, fue para verlo fijamente a los ojos, y entonces lo supe, supe quien le había golpeado... No lo pensé dos veces y golpee a esa persona... Aquello enfureció a Harry mucho, y me quiso enfrentar, pero no lo sé... En lo único que me pude fijar en ese momento, fue en el brillo de sus ojos, y sin detenerme a pensar, le quite los ojos diciéndole que así se veía mejor, y él quiso alejarse de mi, pero de alguna forma intuí que eso iba a hacer y alcance a sujetarlo del brazo antes de que diera más de dos pasos... Y entonces llego Severus, pero cuando toco a Harry, algo en mi interior me urgió a alejarlo... Incluso ahora puedo sentir el nerviosismo de Harry, aunque de una manera muy tenue... –

- Ya veo... – murmuró Narcisa separándose momentáneamente de su hijo mientras daba algunas vueltas a la habitación pensativa – Por lo que me dices, Draco, es imposible pensar en una equivocación, tus sentidos Veela están activos y alerta ante la presencia de tu pareja... Como te dije antes, no es muy común que esto suceda, pero tampoco es imposible. Supongo que ahora debemos poner a Harry en conocimiento de esto, él debe saber lo que va a suceder, y el giro que dará su vida –

- ¡Pero ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, madre! – exclamó Draco alterado.

- Sus peleas son peleas de niños, Draco, ya es hora de madurar – le atajó su madre con seriedad – Además, ya te había dicho que la sangre Veela jamás te uniría a alguien con quien no tendrías oportunidad alguna de ser feliz, lo que quiere decir que de tu parte existe algún sentimiento hacía ese chico –

Al escuchar eso, la protesta de Draco murió en sus labios mientras observaba a su madre con la boca abierta.

- Y cierra la boca porque eso es muy poco elegante, Draco – le dijo su madre observándolo detenidamente – Bien, otra cosa que quizás has olvidado, es que la sangre Veela ya hizo su elección, y aunque no te obligara a enamorarte de esa persona, tampoco te dejara enamorarte de nadie más, y por lo que puedo ver, es verdad que hay algo más bajo todo ese odio que dices profesarle a Potter –

Draco no dijo nada, no hacía falta de todas maneras, y ante esto, su madre sonrió.

- Muy bien, ahora habrá que explicarle a Potter la situación en la que se encontrara – sentencio Narcisa.

- ¿Es necesario? – pregunto Draco mirándola inseguro.

- Me temo que si, Draco, no sería justo para él no saber, además, si no esta al tanto, su integridad física corre peligro, y lo sabes – le recordó su madre con tranquilidad.

- En ese caso – interrumpió Severus – Creo que sería buen momento para hablarle a Lupin, que viene siendo como un padre para Potter –

- Esta bien – accedió Narcisa, y mientras Snape se acercaba a la chimenea, ella se acerco a Draco y le acaricio la mejilla – ¿Qué sientes por Potter, hijo? – le preguntó con neutralidad, sin embargo, Draco no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Pues yo... Es que eso fue hace mucho tiempo... – intento explicarle, tratando de tranquilizar el nerviosismo que le había invadido ante aquella pregunta tan personal – Fue de recién que lo conocí... Y bueno, me pareció un chico muy intrigante y yo... Quise ser su amigo, en verdad deseaba que fuéramos amigos, pero las cosas no salieron bien, y verlo escoger a la comadreja por sobre de mi me molesto mucho... Creo que desde entonces le tengo mucho rencor y me he dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible... – al parecer de Draco, no había necesidad alguna de explicarle a su madre que cuando conoció a Harry en aquella tienda de túnicas, no sólo le había parecido intrigante, si no que le había fascinado el brillo inocente y tierno que sus verdes ojos irradiaban, sin mencionar la forma insegura con que se dirigía por el Mundo Mágico; Después de aquel encuentro, había rezado por volver a encontrárselo en Hogwarts, fantaseando al mismo tiempo, con la idea de que fuera a quien su sangre Veela eligiera como su pareja. Tampoco había necesidad alguna de contarle a su madre que él sabía perfectamente que todo aquel odio que sentía por Harry, no era más que resentimiento por haber sido rechazado, pero dudaba seriamente que hubiera amor, o que en su infancia lo hubiera sido.

- Supongo que eso fue lo que dio la pauta a que tu sangre Veela lo eligiera como tu pareja – comentó Narcisa, y Draco se obligo a prestar atención a lo que su madre decía – También espero que sepas que acercarte a él, dadas las circunstancias entre ustedes, va a ser algo difícil, así que tendrás que ser cuidadoso con todo lo que hagas o digas, porque una vez que le digamos, lo más seguro es que este a la defensiva contigo –

- Si no lo hiciera, entonces no sería Potter – comentó Draco irónico.

En ese justo momento, las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron de un color verde, y segundos después, Remus salió de ella.

- Oh... Buenas días – saludó al percatarse de la presencia de Narcisa y Malfoy hijo, mientras miraba de reojo a Snape sin que aquello le gustara ni un ápice.

- Buenos días, señor Lupin – le saludó Narcisa sonriéndole cortésmente – Me alegra que halla podido venir de inmediato –

- Si... – contestó Remus, pero seguía observándolos sin terminar de querer aceptar la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, aún y cuando ya lo había imaginado cuando Severus le había pedido que fuera a Hogwarts de inmediato.

- Creo que lo mejor será que comencemos por explicarle la situación, señor Lupin – comentó Narcisa sonriéndole con elegancia – Sentémonos a la mesa para poder platicar – le invitó señalando la mesa en la que los maestros se sentaban durante sus descansos.

Remus asintió y se dirigió a tomar asiento para escuchar lo que ya imaginaba, pero que se negaba a aceptar.

- Creo que sería bueno comentar que Lupin ya sabe sobre la Herencia de Draco – avisó Snape dirigiéndose a Narcisa.

Al escuchar eso, Draco se removió incomodo sobre la silla, evitando por todos los medios toparse con la mirada de aquel hombre, sobre todo porque desde el momento en que apareció en la habitación, su instinto Veela le hizo ponerse alerta, recordando la cercana relación que mantenía con el moreno, y los celos que ese conocimiento le hacía sentir. Los sentidos Veela de Narcisa, y los sentidos lobunos de Remus, percibieron la tensión en el joven Veela, pero fue Narcisa quien le tomo firmemente de la mano antes de dirigir una evaluadora mirada hacía Remus, para después sonreírle amistosa.

- Por supuesto que debe saberlo – comentó Narcisa asintiendo con la cabeza – El estado de Licántropo del señor Lupin, y su conocimiento sobre Criaturas Mágicas, debió ayudarle a reconocer la esencia de mi hijo, sin embargo, me gustaría saber cómo es que ya lo sabía –

- Por que fue Lupin quien encontró a Draco después del ataque que sufrió el tren, y de hecho, Draco se encontraba junto con el señor Potter cuando Lupin los encontró – le explicó Snape con tranquila frialdad.

- Vaya... – murmuró Narcisa observando de reojo a su hijo, para después, regresar su atención a Remus – Bueno, entonces ya no me sorprende que lo sepa, y de hecho, tampoco me sorprendería que con lo inteligente que sé que es, también intuya algo de lo que estamos apunto de decirle, ¿O acaso me equivoco, señor Lupin? –

- Me gustaría muchísimo estar equivocado, señora Malfoy – le respondió Remus con la buena educación que siempre mostraba, aún en situaciones como esa.

- Pues si desea estar equivocado en el hecho de que mi hijo es un mitad Veela y a encontrado a su pareja en Harry Potter, lamento mucho decepcionarlo, señor Lupin, porque es la verdad – le respondió Narcisa sonriéndole con dulzura.

Al escuchar eso, Remus dejo escapar lentamente el aire que había estado conteniendo, y rápido, su mente comenzó a buscar alguna posibilidad de poder sacar a Harry de aquélla situación en la que sin saber, acababa de meterse.

- Que sea Harry quien decida entonces – dijo por fin, observando a los presentes que le habían estado observando fijamente – Y sea cual sea su decisión, yo lo apoyare –

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, señor Lupin, porque el señor Potter necesitara la ayuda y confianza de alguien cercano para entender esto – comentó Narcisa sonriéndole amable.

**End Flash Back**

Draco suspiro resignado. Sabía que todo aquello sólo era el preámbulo de más problemas, de problemas en los que no estaba seguro de querer meterse, aunque a estas alturas sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada, y sólo quedaba esperar para ver que sucedía mañana.

Derrotado ante todo aquello, cerró una vez más los ojos recordando lo que había pasado después de que Harry se marcho.

**Flash Back**

- Debemos hablar, Draco – le dijo su madre sujetándolo de la mano para evitar que saliera detrás del moreno – Y preferiría que fuera en privado – comentó dirigiéndose a Dumbledore con seriedad y elegancia.

- Por supuesto, señora Malfoy – le respondió de inmediato Dumbledore, alegre de que todo hubiera terminado sin ningún herido de por medio – La acompañare a donde será su habitación, y ahí podrá hablar con tranquilidad con el joven Malfoy –

Después de escuchar eso, Remus decidió salir en busca de Harry, temiendo por su integridad moral, física y emocional, sin ser conciente de que todos lo habían observado retirarse.

- Bueno, será mejor que le muestre sus habitaciones, señora Malfoy – comentó Dumbledore levantándose, y salieron del despacho rumbo al área donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los profesores, deteniéndose frente a una de las tantas puertas de madera – Es aquí, señora Malfoy – le informó Dumbledore, y con un pase de su varita, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una enorme y muy cómoda habitación – Esta será su habitación durante el tiempo que se encuentre hospedada en Hogwarts. Y ahora los dejo porque creo que tienen mucho de que hablar –

- Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor Dumbledore – le respondió Narcisa con el mismo tono serio y cortes.

- Sus cosas ya están aquí, así que no se preocupe por eso – le explicó Dumbledore sonriéndole amable – Y ahora me retiro porque aun hay cosas que tengo por hacer –

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, Narcisa entro ala habitación seguida por Draco, que se apresuro a cerrar la puerta antes de hablar.

- ¿Para que querías hablar conmigo, madre? – preguntó con tono respetuoso y serio – Creí que ya habíamos hablado –

- Este descubrimiento va a cambiar un poco los planes que tenía desde un principio para tu futura pareja, Draco – le explicó Narcisa sentándose en la cama con elegancia, y palmeando la colcha a su lado, para que Draco se sentara ahí, pero éste no se movió de la puerta – Que ahora tu pareja sea un hombre no va a ser fácil ni para ti, ni para él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta quienes son, así que deberás tener más cuidado con tus movimientos hijo, sobre todo porque intuyo que Potter quizás no aceptará tan fácilmente tu cercanía, cosa que podría pensar igual de ti, pero voy descubriendo que desde muy chico ya guardabas cierta admiración y simpatía por ese muchacho, cosas que no se han esfumado, o de lo contrario, no podría haber resultado elegido como tu pareja –

Al escuchar eso, Draco se separo de la puerta y se acerco a la cama de su madre sentándose a su lado.

- Escucha con atención Draco – le dijo una vez que lo tuvo a su lado – El Mundo Mágico tampoco lo va a tomar muy bien, pero no debes dejar que eso te afecte o le afecte a él –

- Eso no me interesa en lo absoluto, madre – le respondió Draco seguro de lo que decía, pero sin dejar de mostrarle a su madre el respeto que le tenía – Sólo hay una duda que siento en este preciso momento –

- ¿Y cual es? – preguntó Narcisa solícita.

- Yo quiero una familia, pero Harry es… Bueno, él es un hombre… – le explicó Draco un tanto incomodo al tocar aquel tema.

- Draco, cuando un Veela se unen físicamente a su pareja de común acuerdo, uno de los poderes que la pareja adquiere en el caso de que ambos sean del mismo sexo, es la capacidad de procrear, y lo sabemos por sucesos anteriores, que aunque se han dado con muy poca frecuencia, han sido seguidos con mucho detenimiento, así que podemos decir que Potter podrá procrear sin problema alguno – le respondió Narcisa con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver el rostro asombrado de su hijo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Draco.

- Potter no es una chica, y eso ambos lo sabemos muy bien. Lo que el legado Veela que le pasaras a Potter hará, es crear en su interior un lugar donde el bebe pueda desarrollarse sin problema alguno. No vayas a hacerte ideas raras, Draco, el embarazo se llevara acabo con algunas variantes, pero casi con el mismo curso que uno normal: Habrá nauseas, cambios de humos, el vientre de Potter crecerá, pero no le saldrán pechos, de hecho, tendrán que alimentar al bebe con suplementos de leche materna, lo cual no creo que sea ningún problema, porque en estos momentos las pociones están muy avanzadas, lo que significa que al niño no le faltara ningún nutriente que la leche materna tenga –

- Eso será raro… - comentó Draco imaginándose a Harry embarazado, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se ruborizaran al percatarse de que para ello, primero tendría que hacer el amor con el Gryffindor.

- Tan sólo al inicio – dijo Narcisa con toda tranquilidad – Pero deberán tener mucho cuidado, ya que un embarazo masculino es un tanto más arriesgado y de cuidado que uno normal. Escucha algo más, Draco; Para que ese espacio para el desarrollo del niño se cree, ambos deberán estar de acuerdo en la unión, y el niño puede tardar en ser concebido, así como puede ser concebido a la primera vez. En ese aspecto es igual que un embarazo normal. Cuando un Veela hombre se une a una mujer, el conjuro funciona habilitando a la mujer para concebir, si es que ella es estéril, y lo mismo sucede en un caso contrario, si el hombre es estéril y la mujer es Veela, el conjuro lo hace totalmente fértil para embarazar a la mujer –

-Todo eso me sigue pareciendo un poco raro – confesó Draco sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo por estar hablando eso con su madre.

- No te preocupes, amor, cuando ese momento llegue, que espero que no sea pronto – y aquello tuvo todo el matiz de una advertencia, lo que hizo sonrojar nuevamente a Draco – Tu padre y yo estaremos a tu lado y al de Potter para apoyarlos. ¡Oh, sólo deseo ver la cara de Lucius cuando se entere de quien es tu pareja y su futuro yerno! – dijo con deleite.

- ¡Madre! – exclamó Draco escandalizado, y ante eso, Narcisa no pudo menos que soltar una elegante carcajada.

- Aún así – le dijo cuando recobro su aplomo – Espero que no pases por alto el hecho de que mientras más tiempo pase y no se hallan unido, tu instinto Veela aumentara el deseo de estar cercas de él, de consumar la unión, y de que nadie más que tú se le acerque –

- No lo olvido madre, pero confió en mi autocontrol – le respondió Draco sin inmutarse ante aquella información.

- Tu autocontrol quedara hecho despedazado ante tus instintos Veela, Draco – le explicó Narcisa sin alterarse, manteniéndose tranquila y observando atentamente a su hijo – Tu lado Veela es mucho más fuerte que tú, y aunque es verdad que podrás mantenerlo a margen durante algún tiempo, si la unión tarda demasiado, tu control comenzara a flaquear. Cualquier roce con la piel de Potter te hará perder la razón y desear tenerlo, al igual que si alguien más lo toca, te volverás loco de celos, lo que te puede volver peligroso incluso para tu pareja; Tu raciocinio quedara hecho nada en comparación con tus instintos, y eso es lo que se llama Sentido de Pertenencia –

- Quiero creer que podré controlarlo – comentó Draco ya no muy seguro de si mismo.

- Y me gustaría decirte que podrás, pero debes estar al tanto de lo que pasara, para adelantarnos a cualquier problema que pueda surgir, y creo que seria bueno que también se lo explicaras a Potter. Cuanto antes mejor – le sugirió Narcisa acariciando el rostro de su hijo con una sonrisa cariñosa – Pero no te preocupes, para eso estamos aquí, para evitar que eso suceda y estar al pendiente de ambos. No estas solo, Draco, así que no tengas miedo –

**End Flash Back**

Ante aquel recuerdo, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque seguía pareciéndole raro imaginar a Harry embarazado.

- Pero… Si podremos tener hijos – pensó, y con ese pensamiento, se rindió al sueño.

* * *

Harry volvió a suspirar e intentó por decimo tercera vez consecutiva intentar acomodarse en su cama, pero todas las posiciones que hasta el momento había intentado le parecían incomodas. Había decidido poner conjuros en su cama para evitar que Ron o los demás le molestaran, a final de cuentas no se sentía con ánimos de hablar con nadie, por eso cuando Ron primero y Hermione después, llegaron a intentar saber por qué no había ido a las clases y lo que había sucedido con él, se hizo el dormido y fingió no oírles, aprovechando que ellos no podían escucharle ni verle, o correr los doseles. Ya después hablaría con ellos y les inventaría algo, de momento no tenía cabeza para ello y sólo deseaba poder sumirse en la agradable inconsciencia del sueño…

No supo a ciencia cierta en que momento se quedo dormido, pero cuando abrió los ojos, el brillo del sol y la tranquilidad del dormitorio, no le hicieron sentir tranquilo.

- ¡Demonios! – masculló al observar su reloj de bolsillo, y comprobar que ya iba tarde para desayunar. Se levantó apresuradamente, y con un pase de su varita, deshizo los conjuros que rodeaban su cama, para salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

En cuanto termino de bañarse, se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme, empresa que se complico, cuando fue turno de anudarse la corbata. Pese a los años que habían pasado, aún no lograba aprender a abrocharse la corbata, y regularmente era algo que Ron hacía por él.

- Vaya, pensé que todavía estarías dormido – comentó Ron entrando en aquel preciso momento, y al ver el desastroso nudo en la corbata del moreno, sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba – Eres un desastre. A ver, déjame a mí – y en menos de un minuto, logró hacer el nudo que tanto trabajo le había costado a Harry – ¡Listo! –

- Algún día deberé aprender a hacer los nudos por mi mismo – comentó Harry sonriéndole agradecido.

- Pues cualquier día es bueno – le dijo Ron sonriéndole, y después de observar el rostro algo cansado de su amigo, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y le miro con seriedad antes de hablar de nuevo – Ayer no fuiste a ninguna de las clases, no bajaste a cenar, y por más que lo intentamos, no pudimos hablar contigo porque habías puesto hechizos alrededor de tu cama, ¿Qué sucedió, Harry?, nos tenías preocupados –

Al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore, y al punto, su rostro se tornó con un ligero color rojo. Para que Ron no se percatara de ello, se alejó de él en busca de su mochila.

- Nada, yo… Me sentía cansado; Me estaba doliendo mucho la cabeza y quería algo de tranquilidad – le dijo intentando sonar casual.

- ¿Y que paso con Snape?, supimos que se los había llevado a ti y a Malfoy después de lo sucedido – comentó observándole detenidamente – Le explicamos a la profesora McGonagall todo, que tú no habías tenido la culpa, y también se lo dijimos a Dumbledore cuando llego a la enfermería, que Malfoy había actuado bastante raro, pero ellos nos mandaron a clases diciendo que se encargarían, y cuando venimos a buscarte, descubrimos que habías puesto hechizos alrededor de tu cama, lo que nos impidió poder hablar contigo –

- Si bueno, Snape trato de culparme como siempre, pero Dumbledore llego y solucionó las cosas – mintió Harry restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se acercaba con la mochila al hombro - ¿Nos vamos? –

- ¿Y no le dijeron nada a Malfoy? – preguntó Ron indignado, mientras caminaba detrás de Harry para salir del dormitorio.

- No lo supe, Ron, en cuanto me dejaron ir, me regrese al cuarto porque me estaba doliendo la cabeza – le explicó Harry hablando lo más tranquilo que podía.

- ¿Y porque no fuiste a la enfermería para que Madam Pomfrey te diera algo? – preguntó la voz de Hermione desde el quicio de la puerta, en donde la joven los observaba detenidamente, sobre todo a Harry.

- No quería ninguna poción, deseaba descansar – le contestó Harry intentando no alterar su tono de voz ante la presencia de su amiga, y la mirada perspicaz que le dirigía.

- Pero es bueno saber que no te han castigado, sobre todo porque en ese caso, el equipo de Quidditch no podría comenzar con sus entrenamientos, ¿No crees, Capitán? - le preguntó Ron sonriendo ampliamente al recordar la cara que su amigo había puesto el semestre pasado, al recibir la insignia de Capitán de Quidditch.

Harry también sonrió ante el mote con que le había llamado el pelirrojo, recordando que ahora era obligación suya el equipo de Gryffindor.

- Hablare con la profesora McGonagall para pedir el campo de Quidditch para este fin de semana – convino saliendo de la habitación seguido de Ron y Hermione.

Mientras llegaban al Gran Comedor, Hermione y Ron se dispusieron a poner a Harry al corriente de lo sucedido en las clases que el moreno se había perdido el día anterior, mientras éste escuchaba con resignación, la cantidad de deberes que los maestros ya les habían asignado en su primer día de clases.

- Es horrible – comentó suspirando resignado.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – convino Ron – ¡Si los profesores siguen dejando tanta tarea, no tendremos tiempo para practicar Quidditch! –

- Quizás si practicaran menos Quidditch y estudiaran más, no les seria tan difícil ponerse al corriente – les reprochó Hermione bajando las ultimas escaleras hacía el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Vamos Hermione, aún somos jóvenes y deseamos divertirnos! – se defendió Ron, pero guardo silencio y su mirada se volvió fría e indiferentemente amenazadora, cuando se toparon en el hall, con Malfoy, Zabini y Parkinson.

Los estudiantes que estaban alrededor se detuvieron a observarles con una mezcla de aprensión e interés. Para todos eran bien sabidas las peleas entre Malfoy y Potter, y si bien a nadie la gustaba estar en medio cuando sucedían, todos deseaban verlas.

Durante algunos segundos ninguno dijo nada, sólo se limitaron a observarse con frialdad y asco, retándose mutuamente, o por lo menos cuatro de ellos, porque Harry observaba a Draco con seria frialdad, recordando lo sucedido el día anterior, y preguntándose cómo debía actuar en aquel momento. Draco por su parte, le observaba con aplomo, sin perder la elegancia aristócrata que siempre había tenido, y al igual que Harry, evaluando la mejor forma de comportarse. No podía evitar fijarse en las ojeras del moreno, al igual que en que lucia ligeramente cansado, y con algo de culpa, supo que era por la plática que habían tenido el día anterior; Quizás aquello no le había permitido dormir en paz. Un rápido vistazo a los otros dos Gryffindor, le dio la pauta de que aún no sabían nada.

- Potter – habló por fin con voz seria, sin embargo, su voz tuvo el tono de un saludo cordial, mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al moreno.

Aunque no había hablado muy fuerte, sus palabras se escucharon perfectamente en el hall silencioso, provocando una reacción de asombro en todos los presentes, que le observaban como si le acabara de crecer una cabeza extra, y a la espera de que Harry se burlara de él, o le lanzara un maleficio como respuesta.

- Malfoy – saludó igualmente Harry con la voz seria, y también hizo la misma inclinación ligera de cabeza.

Ante aquello, Draco se dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor, dejando a una concurrencia demasiado asombrada como para moverse o decir algo. El primero en reaccionar fue Zabini, que dirigiéndole una mirada evaluadora a Harry, tomo a Pansy del brazo y se la llevo hacia el Gran Comedor en busca de Draco. Necesitaba preguntarle qué demonios había sido todo aquello.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – le preguntó Hermione a Harry, una vez que los Slytherin se marcharon. Ni siquiera ella terminaba de comprender lo que había sucedido, y el comportamiento de ambos la había dejado mucho más que asombrada.

- Ha sido idea de los profesores – respondió Harry observando impasible a Hermione, para que ésta no pudiera darse cuenta de la mentira – Nos han puesto un ultimátum a Malfoy y a mi –

- ¿Un ultimátum? – repitió Hermione observándole asombrada - ¿Y a que se a debido eso? –

- Bueno… Nos han dicho que si volvemos a causar problemas o a pelearnos, nos expulsaran, así que debíamos comenzar a intentar llevarnos un poco mejor – le explicó, asombrándose por la rapidez con que había pensado aquella mentira.

- Vaya, por un momento pensé que te estabas liando con el enemigo – comentó Ron aliviado, saliendo por fin del shock.

- No seas tonto, Ron – le dijo Harry restándole importancia al asunto – Sólo lo hago porque ya es nuestro último año y no quiero problemas. Ahora vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde –

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, aunque todo aquello le parecía demasiado raro, y tenía la sensación de que Harry no estaba siendo honesto con ellos.

* * *

- Vaya, así que ha sido cosa de ese viejo entrometido – comentó Pansy algo más calmada después de que Draco les digiera sin saberlo, exactamente la misma mentira que Harry había usado con sus amigos – Ya me habías preocupado, Drakito –

- Ya te dije que no me llames así – le atajó Draco con frialdad, mientras continuaba comiendo.

- ¡Pero Draco!, Drakito suena muy bonito, ¿Verdad que si, Blaise? – preguntó Pansy sonriendo con fingido encanto.

- De hecho, es un diminutivo demasiado tonto – le dijo Blaise sin inmutarse, aún pensativo en lo que Draco les había dicho sobre su reciente comportamiento con Potter. Algo en todo aquello no terminaba de cuadrarle, y el hecho de que en la mesa de los profesores ahora se encontraran también la madre de Draco y su anterior profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no tranquilizaba en ningún sentido sus sospechas, por más que Draco hubiera alegado que tanto su madre como el Licántropo se encontraban ahí por motivos desconocidos para él – _"¿Qué es lo que escondes Draco, qué?"_ – pensó Blaise observando de reojo a Draco, y entonces lo vio dirigir su mirada hacía la puerta, justo en el mismo momento que el Trío Dorado entraba en el Gran Comedor. Los grises ojos de Draco brillaron de una forma extraña, y cuando siguió la mirada, se encontró con la sorpresa de que veía específicamente a Potter – _"Sea lo que sea, pienso averiguarlo" _– y con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a comer sin apartar la mirada de Draco.

* * *

- Mira, Harry, es Remus – comentó Ron al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor y ver en la mesa de profesores al Licántropo – Creí que había dicho que no podría quedarse –

- ¿Esa no es la señora Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione observando a la madre de Draco asombrada, antes de dirigir su mirada hacía Harry - ¿Seguro que no ha pasado nada grave ayer? –

- ¿Cómo que? – preguntó Harry a su vez apartando la mirada de la mesa, al ver a la señora Malfoy sonreírle ligera y elegantemente.

- Pues no sé, no es normal que halla padres de familia en el castillo, ha menos que sea por alguna muy buena razón – le respondió Hermione observando fijamente a Harry, y después regresando su mirada a la mesa de profesores. No le cabía duda de que la señora Malfoy había estado observando detenidamente a su amigo.

- Estas precipitándote y adelantando conclusiones, Hermione – le dijo Ron sentándose a la derecha de Harry comenzando a llenar su plato de comida – Harry ya nos ha dicho que nada a sucedido ayer, y la señora Malfoy debe estar aquí por alguna otra razón, porque si no, ¿Por qué estaría aquí?, ¿Cuál seria esa "muy buena razón"? –

- Ya te dije que no lo sé, Ron – le recordó la castaña mirándole fastidiada por no tener su apoyo, mientras se sentaba frente a ambos – Pero no es normal, y puedo entender que Remus este aquí, pero no la madre de Malfoy. Ya lo verán, averiguare que es lo que hace aquí –

- Déjalo por la paz, Hermione, o vas a meterte en algún problema serio si esta aquí a causa de Los Mortífagos o La orden – le aconsejo Ron bajando la voz lo suficiente, como para que sólo ellos dos le escucharan.

Al escuchar aquello, Hermione le dirigió una mirada fría a Ron, y se limitó a servirse para comer en silencio, dirigiéndole miradas de reojo a Harry, Remus, la madre de Draco, y Draco.

Harry por su parte, se limitó a servirse de comer en silencio, pero la presencia de la madre de Malfoy y el anterior encuentro con el Slytherin le habían quitado el apetito, además, no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto que Hermione insistiera tanto en averiguar la razón por la que la señora Malfoy se encontraba ahí, eso sin mencionar que no le pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que su amiga dirigía a ciertas personas incluyéndole.

- _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, ¿Qué hice?, ¿Acaso fue por jugarle esa broma a Hermione?, porque en ese caso Ron también lo hizo y a él no le pasan este tipo de cosas" _– pensó Harry lamentándose su suerte, mientras jugaba con el tenedor picando la papa – _"Si existe un dios debe estarse revolcando de la risa en este preciso momento... ¡Es que no es posible que me pase esto!, ¡Yo no he hecho nada!, ¡Ni siquiera al loco de Voldemort le hice algo y ahora resulta que desea matarme!, ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan vivir en paz?"_ -

- ¿Acaso no vas a comer? – le preguntó Ron cuando se percato de que llevaba varios minutos jugando con la misma papa sin dignarse a comer, sobresaltándolo.

- En realidad no tengo tanta hambre – le respondió suspirando resignado.

- Pero debes comer – le dijo Hermione observándolo atentamente – Ayer tampoco comiste ni cenaste, y no es bueno que hoy tampoco desayunes. Te hará daño –

- Si, supongo que tienes razón – convino Harry encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía la papa en su boca, conciente de las miradas que la castaña le dirigía. Y pensar que aquello tan sólo era el comienzo de todo lo que se le venía...

* * *

**_Holas! A los que todavía anden por ahí xD_**

**_En verdad lo siento mucho, se que dije que actualizarian hace poco más de un mes, pero es que creí que con las vacaciones tendría más tiempo, con lo que nunca conte, fue que con el trabajo, mi tiempo disminuiria considerablemente, y luego, estaba ayudando a entrenar a una chava, con lo que mi tiempo disminuyo más, y luego para rematar, pues la vida familiar y personal . Intentaba hacerme de ratos para escribir, pero también me atore en una parte y no salia de ahí T.T Y ahora como ya he vuelto a la universidad (Porque para quienes no lo sepan ya estoy estudiando mi carrera), me voy dando cuenta de que este semestre estara un poco más cargado que de costumbre -.- Pero igual les prometo que intentare hacerme de algun tiempo para escribir y poder actualizar la historia sin demasiados meses de diferencia entre cada capitulo n.nU_**

**_Y quiero que sepan que desde hace una semana ya tenía listo el capitulo, pero como regrese a la escuela, mis horarios y tareas no me permitian actualizar, ya que no se si alguien se habra dado cuenta, me encanta actualizar por la mañana, sin embargo, ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo, aprovecho para actualizar aunque sea durante la tarde. Tampoco puedo decirles fecha de la siguiente actualización, pero tratare de que sea durante los siguientes dos meses, y que no pase de eso. En verdad tenganme paciencia, porque (Ahora a mi) se me vienen tiempos dificiles T.T_**

**_Bien, dadas las explicaciones, me paso a despedir y a desearles una buena tarde Espero que la historia les halla gustado, y que pasen a dejarme sus comentarios que siempre me sirven de inspiración y ayuda! (Porque de hecho, mi musa lleva smanas desaparecida, si alguien la encuentra, regresemela por favor T.T_**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**Capitulo 6: ****Sentido de Pertenencia I**

Por fin la clase de Transformaciones, que era la última de ese día, había concluido, por lo que Harry se limitó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila con total calma. En ese momento ya tenía más tarea de la que creía poder terminar antes de los días de entrega, y el día había sido en especial agotador, aunque eso le había ayudado a no prestar atención al rubio en las clases que tenían en conjunto, como esa misma.

- ¡No es posible que ya tengamos el doble de tarea que el día de ayer! – se quejó Ron en voz baja guardando apresuradamente sus cosas en su mochila sin orden alguno, deseoso de salir cuento antes de aquel salón - ¡¿Acaso no quieren que hagamos las demás tareas?! –

- Podrías terminar tus deberes si te pones a ello, en lugar de estar jugando ajedrez mágico o cartas explosivas – le riño Hermione mirándolo con reprobación, mientras acomodaba sus las cosas en su mochila, con más orden que su novio.

- No pretendo que se seque mi cerebro, Hermione – le explicó Ron mirándola con una sonrisa burlona – Planeo vivir mi vida lo mejor posible, no oculto entre libros y... –

- Basta los dos – les cortó Harry que ya había terminado de guardar sus libros, y ahora cerraba su mochila – Ron, no estaría de más que de vez en cuando le prestaras más atención a tus deberes, y Hermione, tampoco esta mal que queramos divertirnos en lugar de pasar el resto del día metidos entre libros – y con esa declaración que dejo boquiabiertos a sus dos amigos, salió del aula con paso lento pero decidido.

Draco, que había estado observando de reojo durante todas las clases a Harry, no paso por alto el gesto cansado del moreno, y mucho menos pudo hacer caso omiso a la sensación de agobiamiento que sentía muy tenuemente en Harry, sin embargo, se obligo a permanecer donde estaba, mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas. Sabía que Harry necesitaba estar solo, y que su presencia en esos momentos, no seria bien recibida.

- ¿Nos vamos, Draco? – le preguntó Pansy echándose la mochila al hombro.

- Eh... Si, esta bien – accedió, luchando contra aquella sensación que lo hacía desear ir tras el moreno para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada a Weasley y Granger, salió del aula rodeado por Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

* * *

En cuanto salió del aula, Harry se dirigió hacía las puertas del castillo en donde sabía que Remus le estaría esperando, y en cuanto pudo divisarlo, una primera sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

- Harry – le saludó Remus en cuanto lo vio acercarse, y le sonrió con todo el cariño que sentía por aquel joven al que quería como si fuera su hijo, sin embargo, conforme el moreno se acerco, Remus pudo ver la tristeza que empañaba los verdes ojos, al igual que el cansancio de su rostro - ¿Cómo ha ido todo? –

- He tenido días mejores – le respondió a modo de saludo, e intento sonreír para aligerar la tensión del momento.

- Supongo que ya te has topado con Malfoy – inquirió Remus saliendo por las puertas del castillo en dirección al lago, para que pudieran hablar sin problema alguno.

- Si, esta mañana al bajar a desayunar – le respondió Harry caminando a su lado con la mirada fija en el verde pasto.

- ¿Y que ha sucedido? – quiso saber Remus, observándole de reojo para no perder detalle de las expresiones del menor.

- Fue muy extraño – confesó Harry recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana.

- ¿Por qué fue extraño? – le preguntó Remus llegando bajo la sombra del árbol en el que solía sentarse en compañía de los Merodeadores para pasar sus ratos libres cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

- Pensé que quizás las cosas seguirían igual al día siguiente – le explicó Harry sentándose en una piedra bajo la sombra del árbol, contemplando con mirada perdida el tranquilo lago, mientras Remus se recargaba en el árbol – Creo que en realidad era que yo esperaba que las cosas siguieran con normalidad, que todo lo sucedido sólo hubiera sido un sueño, sin embargo, conforme bajábamos al Gran Comedor me di cuenta de que no era un sueño, y cuando me lo tope en el hall, no estaba muy seguro de cómo tenia que actuar… Fue él quien rompió el silencio saludándome… -

- ¿Y que paso? – le preguntó Remus al ver que Harry se había quedado en silencio, observando el lago pensativo.

- No fue un hola ni un buenos días – le aclaró Harry apartando la mirada del lago para dirigirla hacía el mago a su lado – Simplemente me llamó por mi nombre a modo de saludo, y fue muy extraño escucharlo dirigirse a mi son ironías o modos hirientes… Yo le respondí de la misma forma, y casi enseguida se marcho al Gran Comedor –

- ¿Qué paso con Ron y Hermione? – le preguntó.

- Yo… Yo no les he dicho nada – confesó Harry volviendo a observar el lago avergonzado – No sé cómo debería decírselos, y la verdad es que temo su reacción… -

- Es normal que sientas miedo, Harry – le aseguró Remus poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Ni siquiera sé si en realidad deseo decirles, Remus – le dijo Harry mirándolo inseguro.

- Pero tarde o temprano se enteraran, y creo que seria peor que lo hicieran por medio de alguien más – le dijo Remus - Además, Harry, no es algo sobre lo que tú tuvieras control alguno. A todos nos ha tomado por sorpresa –

- Después de que Malfoy se fue al Gran Comedor preguntaron, y yo les dije que debido a lo sucedido ayer, Dumbledore nos dio un ultimátum – le explicó Harry.

- ¿Un ultimátum? – repitió Remus observándolo confundido.

- Si, un ultimátum. Que si no nos llevábamos mejor y hacíamos un alto a las hostilidades, nos expulsarían de Hogwarts – le siguió explicando Harry.

- Ya veo. Supongo que de esa forma justificarías el hecho de que de pronto dejaran de pelear y se trataran un poco más – inquirió Remus observando el lago pensativo.

- No se me ocurrió nada más para decirles, y me dio miedo contarles la verdad – le dijo Harry mirando también hacia el lago.

- Pues debes pensar en la forma de decirles, Harry, y cuanto antes mejor – le comentó Remus – Sabes muy bien que los Veela son extremadamente celosos, y hay algo que en ellos se llama Sentido de Pertenencia. Si alguien toca a su pareja de forma que ellos crean intima, o se acercan demasiado, se vuelven agresivos, de hecho, son agresivos con todo aquello que crean un potencial peligro para sus parejas, y si el acercamiento es demasiado marcado, inclusive pueden perder el control sobre si mismos y matar. Si eso sucede, el Ministerio no puede hacer nada, ya que los Veela actúan bajo instinto para proteger a su pareja –

- Estas diciendo… ¿Estas diciendo que si alguien se me acerca de una forma que él crea insinuadora, o con algún otro propósito en mente, Malfoy puede volverse loco de celos y matarle? – le preguntó Harry observándolo atónito. Sabía que los Veela eran terriblemente celosos con sus parejas, pero no a ese grado.

- Si Harry – confirmó Remus viéndolo con seriedad – Y por eso, desde ahora debes tener mucho cuidado con las personas que se te acerquen, a menos que quieras que Malfoy se convierta en un asesino. Esa es la razón por la que creo importante que hables pronto con Ron y Hermione; Ellos son demasiado apegados a ti –

- Fue por eso que Malfoy golpeo a Dean, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Harry observándolo atentamente.

- No sé muy bien que pasó con el joven Thomas, Harry, sólo que Malfoy lo golpeo muy fuerte y que ahora todavía se encuentra inconsciente en la enfermería – le explicó Remus encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

- Él… Bueno, discutimos y me golpeo… Y pues, Hermione me aplico un hechizo para que el morete desapareciera. Ya casi había desaparecido, sin embargo, cuando nos topamos con Malfoy, él lo vio perfectamente y se enfureció; Me agarró de la camisa y me preguntó que quién había sido, pero yo no le respondí, y de pronto, se volteo hacia Dean que venia con nosotros, y lo golpeo con una fuerza y una velocidad asombrosas – le explicó Harry – Eso me dejo asombrado, y cuando lo increpé, él sólo dijo que había sido Dean quien me había golpeado y que se lo merecía. En ese momento no le hallaba sentido a que se comportara de esa forma, pero ahora creo comprender un poco lo ocurrido –

- Era el instinto Veela de Malfoy actuando en defensa de su pareja, osease tú, Harry – le explicó Remus – Un Veela tiene una percepción mucho más aguda en lo que a su pareja se refiere. Puede percatarse de un corte de cabello por mínimo que sea, en una herida muy pequeña en la que nadie repararía, o una herida cubierta por un conjuro, al igual que es capaz de oler si hay otra esencia impregnada en la de su pareja, lo que querría decir que alguien le ha tocado lo suficiente como para que su olor se quedara –

- Eso es un tanto retorcido – comentó Harry con fastidio.

- Pero es como se comportan los Veela. En ese momento a Malfoy le costo un poco más descubrir quien había sido, porque no estaba muy habituado a usar esa percepción, debido a que no te había encontrado, pero con le tiempo le será más fácil, y deberás tener cuidado con eso – le aconsejó Remus – No te digo que ya no permitas que nadie se te acerque, pero ten mucho cuidado en cómo se te acercan o en lo que hacen. Tampoco quiero que pienses que será celoso de por vida; Generalmente, los Veela son celosos porque temen perder a su pareja, y tienden a ser muy celosos cuando de recién encuentran a su pareja, pero conforme se conocen y consiguen el amor de su pareja, van aprendiendo a confiar en ella y en que no se ira, así que los celos disminuyen, sobre todo cuando la unión se lleva acabo –

- La… ¿La unión? – repitió Harry mirando a Remus asustado – Pero eso es… ¡Yo no pienso tener sexo con Malfoy! –

- También debes tener mucho cuidado en ese aspecto, Harry, porque si no se relacionan bien, y trascurre mucho tiempo sin que se lleve acabo la unión, Draco en un arranque de celos podría inclusive forzarte a unirte con él - le siguió explicando Remus con seriedad, sintiéndose mal por no poder hacer algo más para sacar al moreno de aquella situación.

- ¡Genial! – despotricó Harry levantándose furioso - ¡Si no accedo a acostarme con Malfoy, terminara violándome! –

- Aún es muy pronto para pensar en la unión, Harry – le intentó tranquilizar Remus – Hay ciertas reglas que estoy seguro de que Malfoy conoce, y por las cuales no te forzaría a unirte con él, además, los Veela sólo suelen forzar a su pareja cuando sienten que le están perdiendo, porque de común, los Veela son muy cariñosos y atentos con su pareja –

- ¿Cuáles son esas reglas? – quiso saber Harry. Aun estaba furioso, pero en aquel momento pesaba más su curiosidad.

- No son reglas como tales, pero existen como existen en cada ser vivo – le explicó Remus – En su naturaleza esta el amar con devoción a su pareja, y hay un vinculo de magia que les une desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. La mayoría de las parejas de los Veela no pueden sentir ese lazo, pero tú eres un mago muy fuerte y estoy seguro de que debiste notarlo. Es como un pulso de ambas magias al mismo tiempo, y al terminar ese pulso, que en realidad es el reconocimiento de ambas magias entre si, debiste de haberte sentido muy cansado –

Al escuchar eso, Harry recordó lo sucedido en el tren, el cómo durante unas fracciones de segundo sintió su magia y la de Malfoy palpitando al mismo tiempo, antes de que Hermione lo sacara de aquel trance, y después, el cansancio que sintió.

- Si, creo saber a lo que te refieres – convino Harry mirándolo aún pensativo – La primera vez que vi a Malfoy fue en el tren, y en el momento en que nuestras miradas se conectaron, sentí como si su magia y la mía palpitaran juntas, después, cuando Hermione me saco de aquella especie de trance, me sentí muy cansado y mareado –

Remus lo observó detenidamente antes de seguir hablando

- Harry, el que sintieras eso, es la prueba de que la naturaleza Veela de Malfoy te escogió como su pareja, y reconoció tu magia, que impregno con la suya – le explicó – Pero no es sólo eso, también te sentiste cansado porque una magia muy poderosa y antigua que corre por la sangre de los Veela, se impregno al mismo tiempo a la tuya y a la suya uniéndolos. Esta unión es sólo superficial, pero sirve para que él sepa como te sientes, y en donde te encuentras –

- ¡Vaya!, si antes no tenia privacidad, ahora muchísimo menos – masculló Harry molesto ante aquel descubrimiento.

- Es algo que les sirve mucho a los Veela para entender a su pareja, protegerla, y saber donde esta cuando sienten que corre algún peligro – comentó Remus.

- O para que no se les pueda escapar – añadió Harry con acides, aún molesto.

- El punto no es eso, Harry – le recordó Remus con paciencia, sabiendo lo mal que el joven debía sentirse en aquel momento – Ese conjuro antiguo es lo que los limita a tomar por la fuerza a su pareja. Cuando una unión se lleva acabo, y tanto el Veela como la pareja de éste se aman, sus magias al igual que sus espíritus quedan unidos, pero si no es así y se ha forzado la unión, este poder antiguo se romperá porque ya no hay armonía; Como es muy poderoso y ya se ha mezclado en sus magias, si se rompe, matara tanto sus espíritus como sus magias – Harry lo escuchaba atentamente, sin poder terminar de creer en lo que escuchaba – El Veela tiende a ser muy fuerte, así que si esos casos se dan, es posible que sobreviva, sin embargo, tras la muerte de su pareja y la consiguiente revelación de que ha sido él quien le ha matado, enloquecen y se matan. Un Veela ama demasiado a su pareja una vez que la encuentra, y es incapaz de hacerle daño Harry, a menos que pierdan la razón –

Durante algunos segundos Harry no dijo nada. Se sentía mareado y tenia ganas de volver el estomago.

- Esto no es justo, Remus – murmuró dejándose caer de rodillas derrotado, sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, y temiendo lo que podría suceder a partir de aquel momento.

Remus tampoco dijo nada, se limitó a hincarse frente a Harry y abrazarlo, sabiendo que el menor necesitaba aquel contacto, que se sentía confundido y asustado ante el caudal de información.

- Tranquilo Harry, aquí estoy para apoyarte, y no te dejare solo hasta que sepa que todo estará bien – le susurró al oído acariciándolo.

* * *

Remus se despidió de él para dejarlo pensar en el tranquilo silencio de la soledad, aún cuando todavía había información que debía darle, sin embargo, creyó que por el momento era suficiente. Harry por su parte, se quedó ahí, recargado contra un árbol pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, en todo lo que le habían revelado, y en todo lo que aun faltaba por suceder, y así, sin darse cuenta, y a causa del cansancio y la falta de sueño, se quedo dormido recargado contra el tronco del grueso árbol.

Durmió durante varias horas, sin darse cuenta de que el sol ya se había metido y la oscuridad caía sobre las planicies de la escuela, sumiendo los alrededores del castillo en un manto de oscuridad. Tampoco se percato de que alguien se acercaba con paso firme pero silencioso, deteniéndose a sólo algunos pasos de él contemplándolo con detenimiento.

* * *

- ¿Has visto a Harry, Neville? – le peguntó Hermione con fingida tranquilidad, evitando mirar al pelirrojo que se encontraba al otro lado de Neville.

- Ehh... No Hermione, no lo he visto desde que se fue al terminar la clase de Transformaciones – le respondió Neville revolviéndose incomodo. Ahora entendía por lo que Harry pasaba cuando esos dos se peleaban, y él quedaba entre ambos.

- Ya debería haber regresado – masculló Hermione – Es un irresponsable. Dentro de algunos minutos darán el toque de queda y si lo encuentran se meterá en problemas por segunda vez en apenas dos días –

- Deja a Harry en paz, Hermione – le espetó Ron mirándola molesto – Él puede hacer lo que desee cuando desee, no eres su madre –

- Tú no digas nada que eres el menos indicado – le acotó la chica levantándose y apuntándole con un dedo acusador – Deberías ir a buscarlo si te haces llamar su amigo –

- ¡Sólo déjalo en paz!, ¡Quizás quiere pensar un poco!, ¡¿Por qué demonios quieres controlar la vida de todos?! – le retó Ron levantándose también mirándola molesto.

- ¡Yo no quiero controlar la vida de nadie, sólo digo que debería ser más responsable! – se defendió Hermione.

- Creo que voy a ir a por un libro que olvide en mi habitación – murmuró Neville alejándose hacía las escaleras apresuradamente.

Muchos hicieron lo mismo que Neville, sabiendo que a como iban las cosas, se pondrían mucho peor, y sólo Harry tenía la calma y la autoridad para detenerlos y hacerlos ver sus errores para que pudieran hacer las pases. Era una lastima que Harry Potter no estuviera ahí.

* * *

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Había disfrutado bastante de aquellas horas de sueño que tanto le habían faltado, pero cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, se sobresalto no sólo al percatarse de que ya era de noche y se había quedado dormido junto al lago por quien sabe cuantas horas, si no que tampoco llevaba las gafas puestas, sentía la presencia de alguien muy cercas, y algo parecido a una capa le cubría del fresco nocturno.

- Ya comenzaba a pensar que tendría que despertarte – comentó una voz a algunos metros a su derecha, confirmándole que efectivamente había alguien cercas, sin embargo, se sintió ligeramente confundido al reconocer aquella voz.

- Ma… ¿Malfoy? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacía donde provenía la voz, aún cuando supiera que sin las gafas, sólo vería manchones de colores difusos en la oscuridad.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – le preguntó a su vez el rubio, sonriéndole ligeramente al ver el gesto de confusión que permanecía en el rostro moreno.

- En realidad no esperaba a nadie – le respondió Harry tanteando a los alrededores en busca de sus gafas, que seguramente al quedarse dormido, habían terminado cayendo al suelo.

- Aquí las tengo – le dijo Draco levantándose de la piedra en donde había estado sentado observando al Gryffindor dormir, para devolverle las gafas, que acertadamente intuía que era lo que buscaba – Te las quite porque estaban torcidas y amenazaban con caerse –

- Oh… Gracias, Malfoy – murmuró Harry tomando sus gafas y poniéndoselas, agradeciendo que el mundo dejara de ser un manchón molesto y tuviera formas definidas.

Se levanto sacudiéndose y agarrando lo que al sentir sin las gafas, había pensado que era una capa. No se había equivocado, pero no fue eso lo que le asombro, si no el descubrimiento de que aquella capa tenía grabado el escudo de Slytherin.

- Esto… ¿Es tuyo? – preguntó enseñándole la capa, o más específicamente, el escudo grabado en ella.

- Si – le confirmo Draco acercándose y tomando la capa para volver a ponérsela con un movimiento elegante – Pensé que tendrías frio –

- Yo… Si… Gracias… - le dijo no muy seguro, ya que ver a Draco Malfoy actuando con tanta naturalidad y atención hacía con él, era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en lo absoluto.

- Pensé en despertarte, pero como parecía que en verdad estabas disfrutando del sueño, y durante todo el día habías parecido cansado, creí que lo mejor sería dejarte dormir un poco más – le explicó Draco sacudiendo su capa, su voz libre de altanería o frialdad. Simplemente parecía que Draco hablaba con un amigo de la infancia.

Harry no dijo nada. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a tener a Draco actuando de esa forma tan familiar con él, y sabía que habían quedado en que le daría una oportunidad, pero todo aquello le era ajeno y extraño.

- Volvamos al castillo – le propuso Draco – Dentro de pocos minutos darán el toque de queda y nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren fuera –

Harry sólo asintió, y en silencio, ambos regresaron al castillo. Aquello fue lo más raro que había hecho en toda su vida: Caminar al lado de Draco en tranquilo silencio sin desear matarse el uno al otro.

- Yo… Gracias por la capa y lo de las gafas – le agradeció mientras subían las escaleras hacía el interior del castillo.

- No te preocupes por eso – le respondió Draco con tranquila seriedad.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto estabas ahí? – quiso saber Harry mirándolo de reojo, observando su pálido perfil a la luz de la luna.

- Hmmm, creo que desde hace media hora – respondió Draco pensativo – Sabía que no habías regresado al castillo, y como se oscurecía, decidí venir a ver si estabas bien –

- Lo sabías por esa cosa de los Veela, ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Harry, aunque estaba seguro de que así era.

- Si – le confirmo Draco sin alterar la tranquilidad que había en su rostro y en su tono - ¿Has investigado por cuenta propia sobre eso? –

- No – le confesó Harry mientras entraban al hall, sintiéndose más tranquilo conforme avanzaba la platica – Remus me lo conto hace algunas horas –

- Remus Lupin es un mago muy inteligente y sabe mucho sobre Criaturas Mágicas, no me asombra que sepa más que los demás en cuanto a los Veela – le dijo Draco – A mi me dijeron lo de la Herencia Veela cuando era un niño, y quise buscar información por mi cuenta, pero descubrí que eso es muy difícil si no tienes la ayuda indicada –

- ¿Y ya sabías en ese entonces lo de tu pareja? – quiso saber Harry, aunque la pregunta real habría sido: ¿Y ya sabías en ese entonces que yo era tu pareja?

- No – respondió Draco con sinceridad – Sabía que al cumplir la mayoría de edad la Herencia despertaría en mi y que había una persona destinada a ser mi pareja, pero no sabía quien era. Eso sólo lo sabría hasta que llegara el momento, o era lo que mi padre solía decirme cuando preguntaba al respecto –

- Ya veo – murmuró Harry pensativo, deteniéndose en las escaleras, porque era en donde se separarían para que Draco tomara su camino hacía las mazmorras, y él hacía la torre.

- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos – le dijo Draco, y Harry pudo ver un extraño brillo cruzando sus grises ojos, antes de que el rubio le tomara la mano y besara su dorso con una caballerosidad impropia en él.

Ante aquello, las orejas de Harry se pusieron más rojas que el cabello de todos los Weasley juntos, y sin pensarlo, aparto la mano de entre las del rubio.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – le reprendió mirándole avergonzado y a la vez furioso – Dijimos que nos conoceríamos, Malfoy, no que harías cosas raras, sólo nos conoceríamos como dos chicos que van a ser buenos amigos –-

- Tienes razón – convino Draco sonriendo encantado ante el sonrojo y la turbación del moreno – Fue un pequeño impulso que no pude controlar, pero te prometo que intentare controlarlo para la próxima –

- Más te vale – le dijo Harry, y aspirando hondo para calmarse, se volvió hacía los escalones – Buenas noches, Malfoy –

- Buenas noches, Potter – le respondió Draco con tranquila seriedad, y vio a Harry alejarse subiendo los escalones con paso firme y tranquilo.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, aun recordando la calidez y la suave textura del dorso de la mano de Harry en sus labios. También él se dio media vuelta con dirección a las mazmorras, pensando que en verdad aquel gesto le había nacido como un mero impulso que no pudo ni deseo evitar.

- Que cosas más extrañas – murmuro sonriendo veladamente, caminando por el pasillo solitario.

* * *

**_Holas!! Apenas empieza Octubre y ya estoy aquí actualizando. Y sé que es un capitulo corto, pero todo tiene su porque, así que sean pacientes por favor n.n_**

**_Quería actualizar antes, pero por desgracia he andado algo delicada de salud (Las presiones no dejan nada bueno -.-), y para acabar, mi word me esta dando muchos problemas y a cada rato se traba, lo que ocasiona que pierda la información T.T Además que para poder sacar el archivo para subirlo, word nada más no me dejaba abrirlo T.T (¿Alguien no quiere regalarme una computadora que si sirva? T.T)_**

**_Sobre el siguiente capitulo, aún no he podido comenzar a escribirlo, y por cuestiones de fuerza mayor, quizas no alcance a tenerlo para el siguiente mes, aunque prometo hacer todo lo posible -.-_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen y se toman su tiempo para dejarme comentarios Eso me ayuda a mejorar cada vez más la historia! Ya los dejo porque aún tengo que actualizar Por Ti, y seguir escribiendo ahorita que tengo unas horas libres. Saludos!! n.n_**


End file.
